Toy Soldiers
by Steph's
Summary: Atentados recentes e ameaças estranhas obrigam os pilotos a lutar de novo. Um soldado misterioso, um engenheiro desaparecido na guerra e um exército nada comum serão responsáveis por muitos problemas. Não tem yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Declaração: Gundam Wing não me pertence, mas bem que eu queria ter uma participaçãozinha nos lucros... 

**- Toy Soldiers - **

O nome deste fic é o mesmo de uma música de Martika (não me perguntem quem é) e que eu achei que se adequava a este fic... Se procurarem a letra vão ver o pq do nome.

**Capítulo 1 – Uma Mensagem Preocupante**

12 de Julho de 197 d.c.:

Black Jack Bar:

- Com licença, garotos. – Disse o garçom, limpando a cebola do bloco de anotações no próprio avental e se dirigindo ao grupo que havia acabado de chegar. – Vão querer alguma coisa?

- Uma Coca bem gelada.

- Um suco de laranja, por favor.

- E você? – Perguntou o homem para o outro rapaz, enquanto tentava se livrar do pedaço de cebola que agora havia grudado em sua mão.

- Só água, obrigado.

O garçom anotou os pedidos e falou alguma coisa antes de se dirigir à cozinha porém, ninguém ouviu o que disse, pois suas palavras se perderam em meio à barulheira que estava no local. Aquele bar era bastante conhecido e já era quase 8 horas da noite. Em 15 minutos a banda, que ajeitava suas coisas no velho palco, começaria a tocar e as pessoas falavam alto e animadamente, esperando pelo show.

- Será que aqui é um bom lugar pra conversar?

- Quatre, EU mal consigo te ouvir! Como, neste caos, alguém mais vai ouvir?

- É, acho que tem razão... Não precisamos nos preocupar. – respondeu o árabe, ao que um grupo mais exaltado (e possivelmente bêbado) na mesa ao lado, explodiu em gritos e gargalhadas. – Mas me diga, Duo. Encontrou mais alguma coisa interessante?

- Nada. Nadinha de nada... Não sei se vou continuar procurando. O Heero ainda não desistiu, continua viajando pelo mundo à procura de algum lugar onde ainda fabriquem Mobile Suits ilegalmente.

- Wufei está trabalhando com Sally, estão monitorando o espaço. Pelo que sei, também não encontraram mais nada. – disse Trowa.

- Sinceramente, estou pensando em largar esta busca e voltar pra casa. Estou morrendo de saudades da Hilde, faz duas semanas que não a vejo.

Os três interromperam a conversa por um momento, enquanto o garçom, finalmente livre das cebolas, colocava os copos na mesa e servia as bebidas. Quatre pagou tudo junto ao homem e se recusou a aceitar o dinheiro que os amigos insistiam em lhe pagar pelos seus pedidos.

- Qual é, cara! Não precisa pagar as nossas bebidas! Pegue! – Disse Duo, largando um punhado de moedas na mesa.

- Deixe pra lá, é mais fácil pagar tudo junto...

- Você não gosta de carregar trocado, né? Tá, que seja, mas da próxima vez eu pago... – Disse ele, recolhendo as moedinhas. – Deixando isso de lado agora, como vai a construção das usinas?

- Vai bem. Não tivemos problemas até agora. Energia Solar é um bom investimento, já que não polui. É uma pena que façamos tão pouco uso dela. O que foi? – Perguntou Quatre, ao ver Duo se mover bruscamente na cadeira.

- É o meu celular, tava vibrando no meu bolso. Odeio esta porcaria, só dá problema...

- Não vai conseguir falar aqui dentro.

- Ótimo! – Exclamou ele, em tom sarcástico. – Uma mensagem! Do que adianta? Este treco desliga na minha cara cada vez que eu tento verificar as mensagens... (N/A: pode parecer estranho mas o meu fazia isto...) Vou lá fora tentar ligar pra este número, vai que é algo importante...

Duo saiu, contornando as várias mesas cheias de gente e teve de atravessar a rua para escapar do barulho das pessoas que estavam na frente do bar. Discou o número, mesmo sem saber de quem era e esperou. Mas ninguém atendeu. Enquanto isso, a banda finalmente deu início ao seu show noturno, fazendo tremer o lugar inteiro por causa do volume alto. Os vizinhos, incluindo uma velha de camisola roxa florida e cheia de babados que, pensou Duo, parecia saída de algum show de televisão tosco, não demoraram a aparecer em suas janelas xingando. Um pouco mais bem-humorado diante de uma visão tão cômica, o garoto voltou a sentar-se junto aos amigos.

- Eles não deviam deixar o som tão alto...

- O quê?

- ELES NÃO DEVIAM DEIXAR O SOM TÃO ALTO!

- ELES VÃO TER QUE ABAIXAR O VOLUME, OS VIZINHOS JÁ TAVAM AMEAÇANDO CHAMAR A POLÍCIA!

Um homenzinho gordo, aparentemente o dono da instalação, apareceu ao lado do palco gesticulando furiosamente. Em seguida o volume foi diminuído consideravelmente.

- Ufa... Muito melhor agora. Ei Duo, era alguma coisa importante, afinal?

- Não sei. Ninguém atendeu...

Desta vez foi Quatre quem se remexeu e pegou alguma coisa no bolso.

- Ops, agora é o meu que tá tocando.

- Pelo menos o teu funciona...

- É mensagem.

Duo e Trowa observaram o amigo ler a mensagem e relê-la com uma expressão incrédula. Em seguida o garoto estendeu o aparelho para que os dois pudessem ler o que estava escrito.

_FIQUE ATENTO, ALGUÉM QUE VOCÊ CONHECE VAI MORRER ESTA NOITE._

- Será que não é trote não, Quatre?

- Não sei, mas não gosto nada disto. Vou ligar pra casa e mandar avisar as minhas irmãs para não saírem e tomarem cuidado.

- Duo, você tem ainda o número de quem te enviou mensagem? – Perguntou Trowa, depois que Quatre já falara com alguém da família.

- Tenho, mas não pode ser o mesmo, pode?

Quatre pegou o aparelho para conferir os números.

- É o mesmo número.

- OK, isso não e nada bom... Trowa, ninguém mandou mensagem pra você, mandou?

- Não uso celular.

- Vamos ligar pro Heero e pro Wufei.

- Você sabe onde o Heero está?

- Não, mas Relena deve saber.

Os três saíram do bar e o árabe telefonou para a garota, e pediu algum número através do qual pudesse se comunicar com Heero, mas não sem antes avisar para que se cuidasse. Conseguiu o número de algum hotel e ligou.

_- Alô_.

- Heero?

_- Sou eu_.

- Aqui é o Quatre.

_- Você também recebeu?_

- Ah?

_- A mensagem_.

- Eu e Duo recebemos. Você sabe quem enviou?

_- Não_._ Não dei muita atenção de início_._ Uma voz de criança disse ao telefone que alguém que eu conheço vai morrer esta noite, pensei que era trote_.

- Voz de criança no telefone? Recebemos mensagens escritas.

_- Isso não importa_._ Vou ligar para Relena e avisá-la_._ Ligue para Sally e pergunte se Wufei também recebeu_.

- Já avisei Relena. Ela que me deu este número.

_- Avisarei Sally, então_._ Se ficar sabendo de alguma coisa, ligue_.

Quatre desligou. Duo já começava a discar o número de Hilde e pediu para que ficasse alerta. Os dois namoravam há algum tempo e ele estava preocupado que ela fosse o alvo. Depois Trowa emprestou o celular de Quatre para tentar falar com Catherine. Por sorte o circo onde eles trabalhavam estava se apresentando em uma cidade não muito longe da que estavam agora. A garota porém não levou muito a sério suas preocupações com ela, estava mais preocupada com os três.

- Mana... se algum de nós fosse o alvo não teríamos recebido avisos. Sim, nós vamos tomar cuidado. Por favor, não saia hoje, tá? – Disse ele calmamente e em seguida desligou.

- OK, quem mais que nós conhecemos poderia ser atacado?

- Não sei.

- Tá certo que provavelmente nós não somos o alvo, mas não precisamos ficar aqui marcando bobeira, não é? Vamos andar, se alguém estiver nos seguindo vamos saber.

O grupo seguiu sem nenhum destino em mente por alguns minutos, quando o celular de Quatre tocou.

- Alô.

_- Quatre? Aqui é Sally_.

- Receberam a mensagem também?

_- Wufei recebeu_. _Lady Une está no hospital. Tentaram envenená-la._

- Lady Une? Por que atacariam ela?

_- Não foi ela quem providenciou um esconderijo seguro para os gundans de vocês?_

- Foi... Mas ela está bem?

_- Vai ficar bem_. _Encontraram ela bem a tempo, mas foi por muito pouco_.

- Será que isso envolve os gundans? Quem quer que tenha feito isso não poderia saber que ela conhece o esconderijo, caso contrário não tentaria matá-la.

_- Eu não sei, mas acho melhor reunir todos_. _Nosso inimigo deve tornar a se comunicar com a gente_. _Vamos reunir todos aqui na base da Preventers_.

- Estamos a caminho.

N/A: AE! Fic novo é sempre legal! Este segue mais a linha de pensamento de Gundam Wing do que os meus outros dois já publicados aqui. Espero que vcs curtam bastante, pq este em especial me deu um trabalho do cão escrever... Só uma coisa que eu peço, PLEASE! Reviews! Seja falando bem, seja metendo pau, deixem reviews com suas opiniões... A história tá pronta, mas eu tou sempre escrevendo outras e quero saber o q a galera acha! Então, por favor hein? Não saiam de fino! FUI!


	2. Novas Ameaças

**Declaração: **Gundam Wing não me pertence, infelizmente... Ia ser uma boa fonte de renda...

Tatiana: Olá outra vez! Este é o fic q eu falei q o Trowa tem uma participação maior. Espero q te agrade tanto qto ou até mais q os outros dois! Em matéria de capítulos, são 20 ao todo e acredito q desta vez vou postar uma vez por semana. Brigadão pelo review e vlw por estar me apoiando!

Isa Natsume: Eita, tou esperando, mas parece q vai demorar hein? Tsc, tsc, tsc... Agora, o q vc quis dizer com não gostar de cebola? Vlw pelo review!

N/A: Gente isto é mto **importante**! Leiam com atenção os sublinhados de data e local, pq se não vcs podem se perder...

**Capítulo 2 – Novas Ameaças**

15 de julho de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1

- Recebi notícias de Lady Une. Saiu do hospital hoje de manhã. – Informou Sally, ao grupo sentado à uma mesa cheia de papéis, onde alguns celulares descansavam, esperando novas mensagens.

- Ela teve sorte. Quem quer que tenha feito isto nos investigou muito bem.

- Mas Heero, o que você acha que querem da gente?

- Não sei ainda. Vão entrar em contato com a gente logo, disso não há dúvida.

- Pedi à Relena que viesse se juntar a nós. – Falou Sally, puxando uma cadeira para si. – Catherine e Hilde não quiseram vir?

- Não. – falou Trowa. – O circo vai para outro lugar e não acho que vão ligá-la a mim. Trabalhamos no mesmo lugar apenas, não devem saber que somos irmãos.

- Mas e quanto a Hilde? Duo estava morando na casa dela até pouco tempo atrás.

- Ela vem. Podem querer atacá-la também, já que é minha namorada...

Um celular tocou e todos pularam de suas cadeiras. Wufei pegou seu aparelho e leu a mensagem em voz alta.

- Rua Dr. Leick, número 46.

- Onde fica isso?

- Não faço idéia.

- Não acho que seja aqui nesta colônia...

Outro celular tocou. Reconhecendo o toque do seu, Duo pegou o aparelho, que a pouco havia consertado (na base do tapa) e se deparou com uma mensagem idêntica, que logo Quatre também recebeu.

- Certo, vamos procurar na internet, temos que descobrir onde é este endereço.

- Sem saber sequer se isto fica numa colônia ou na Terra?

- Tem alguma idéia melhor? – Disse Heero, encarando Duo com seu olhar de poucos amigos.

- Tá, vamos procurar na internet...

Heero abriu seu laptop, enquanto os outros fuçavam na internet pelo computador de Sally. Algumas horas se passaram, até que os garotos acharam algo. Uma notícia sobre intoxicação dos moradores de um prédio de apartamentos localizado numa rua com o mesmo nome e que ficava na Inglaterra. Anunciava 12 pessoas internadas com sintomas como vômitos, dores abdominais e fraqueza muscular, além de anemia grave. Alguns minutos depois outras notícias anunciavam um aumento neste número para 16 pessoas.

- Caramba, será que colocaram alguma coisa na caixa d'água do prédio?

- Deve ser. Sally, o que você acha que pode ser?

- Difícil dizer pelos sintomas que descreveram...

- Chega, cansei disto. – Disse Heero, pegando seu celular e digitando uma mensagem.

- O que você escreveu?

Heero entregou o aparelho aos outros para que pudessem ler a mensagem antes dele enviá-la.

"CHEGA DESTE JOGUINHO, DIGA LOGO O QUE VOCÊ QUER."

Quatre lhe devolveu o celular depois que todos já tinham lido, ainda pensando se era ou não uma boa idéia e em seguida Heero enviou a mensagem. Alguns minutos se passaram e o celular dele tocou. Heero atendeu e uma voz, de adulto desta vez, disse:

_- Acho que vocês já entenderam que não devem nos subestimar, não é, meu caro?_

- O que você quer?

_- Queremos conversar_. _Então Heero, esteja no local que vou lhe passar mais tarde às 9 horas do dia 17 de Julho e traga seu gundam_. _Quero que venha sozinho. Se suspeitar que está se comunicando com alguém, mais algumas pessoas vão morrer_. _Você não ia querer isso, ia?_

CLICK

- E então, Heero? O que eles querem?

Heero contou aos outros sobre a conversa.

- Péra um pouco... Você não está pensando em ir, está?

- Não sei ainda. Vou entrar em contato com o Dr. J. Quero verificar se ele faz alguma idéia de quem possa estar por trás disto.

O piloto do Wing Zero se retirou da sala, enquanto os outros ficaram esperando, imaginando se alguma coisa que o velho cientista pudesse dizer acenderia uma luz. Sally voltou a verificar as notícias do prédio. Agora suspeitavam de contaminação da caixa d'água com metais pesados e o número de internações tinha aumentado para 17, sendo q 6 dos pacientes se encontravam em estado grave.

- Cara, acho que devíamos ter destruído os gundans mesmo... Ei, e se a gente dissesse que já destruímos? – Exclamou Duo, se endireitando em sua cadeira.

- A questão é se os ataques iam parar. Pesquisaram demais sobre a gente, devem saber que não destruímos. – Disse Trowa.

- Que droga... Mas então o que a g...

- Falei com o Dr. J. – Disse Heero entrando na sala, sem se importar de interromper Duo.

- O que ele disse? Ele sabe quem é o responsável por isso?

- Ele acredita que conheça uma das pessoas que estão por trás destes ataques. Um engenheiro que conheceu há anos atrás e que falava de criar um soldado perfeito.

- Esse não é você? O suposto soldado perfeito?

- Não. O Dr. J acha que esse homem treinou um soldado diferente e que quer que nos confrontemos.

- Mas você não vai, não é? E se pegarem o seu gundam? Pelo menos não devia ir sozinho.

- Quatre está certo, não podemos nos precipitar. Isso é sério demais. Se o gundam cair em mãos erradas, as conseqüências podem ser muito piores do que a intoxicação dos moradores de um prédio ou coisa assim.

- Não fizeram grandes ameaças até agora, vamos esperar um tempo. Acho que devíamos ir todos até o local que mandarem.

- E mandar fogo neles sem se importar com as ameaças? Pessoas inocentes vão pagar o preço. Acho que devíamos tentar negociar.

- De qualquer forma agora é tarde. – falou Sally. – Vamos esperar que mandem as coordenadas do local em que querem encontrar com Heero e depois veremos o que fazer.

Todos concordaram com Sally e cada um se dirigiu para um dos dormitórios da base da Preventers, onde ela e Wufei trabalhavam. Na manhã seguinte, Duo dormia estirado na beirada da cama quando a porta de seu quarto abriu-se bruscamente.

- Duo! O Heero não está mais na base!

- Sally? O que houve? – Resmungou o garoto, se levantando do chão após cair da cama.

- Heero não está mais aqui. Acho que o contataram de novo. Quero que tente descobrir a senha para acessar o computador dele.

- Cacete, ele sempre age sozinho, mas que idiota!

- Vamos até o abrigo dos gundans. Ele terá de passar por ali. – Disse Wufei, que acabara de entrar também.

- A menos que ele não pretenda levar o gundam com ele. – Falou Trowa, parado à porta.

Antes que continuassem, Quatre irrompeu no aposento com seu celular na mão. Apressou-se a mostrar novas palavras que lhe haviam sido enviadas.

"_TEMOS RELENA PEACECRAFT CONOSCO_. _FIQUEM ONDE ESTÃO, O PILOTO DO WING ZERO DEVE VIR SOZINHO OU ELA MORRE_."

- Por isso que Heero saiu sem avisar ninguém! Não acredito que seqüestraram Relena!

- Mas isso não é possível! – Exclamou Sally, claramente intrigada.

- O quê?

- Falei com Relena agora a pouco! Ela ligou e disse que está numa nave vindo pra cá!

- Heero deve ter tentado falar com ela por telefone e não conseguiu... – comentou Quatre.

- Aquela anta! Está indo pra uma armadilha!

N/A: Olá, povo! Espero q tenham gostado do cap! Sei q parei num ponto meio tenso da história, mas logo posto cap novo. Não deixem de escrever review com opiniões, tá? Please! E brigadão por lerem!


	3. Um Combate Desigual

**Declaração: **Gundam Wing não me pertence, mas pelo menos no meu fic eu faço o q eu bem entendo com os personagens (coitados, como eles sofrem...)

Tatiana: É, a princípio eu quero pôr 1 por semana, mas tá mto parado esse fic, ninguém tá lendo... Talvez eu deixe duas semanas antes do próximo cap, pra ver se melhora a situação... Bom, espero q sua curiosidade seja satisfeita neste cap! E sinto muito, mas este cap tb acaba num ponto pra deixar os leitores curiosos... Vlw pelo review, hein?

Poly-chan: É, bem criativo… hehehehehe Foi idéia tua ou minha? Nem lembro mais... e calma caramba, eu ainda nem tive tempo de ferrar o Heero (não postei esta parte ainda...) huahauhauhauahua Vlw pelo review!

**Capítulo 3 – Um Combate Desigual**

16 de julho de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1

- Então, que horas ele saiu? – Pergunto Wufei, sem muito entusiasmo, enquanto Sally percorria as imagens da câmera de segurança do prédio de trás pra frente.

- Encontrei. Ele saiu pouco depois da 1 hora da manhã. – Respondeu ela aliviada, depois da longa procura.

- Isso foi há quase 10 horas atrás! A essa altura ele já pegou o gundam no abrigo e foi embora... – Reclamou Duo. – Podemos contatá-lo pelo Wing Zero.

- Negativo. – Disse Trowa, que olhava alguma coisa no computador.

- Negativo, o quê? Desculpa, mas não leio seus pensamentos...

- Existe uma câmera no abrigo. O Wing Zero continua lá.

- Existe, é? Por que ninguém nunca me falou nada?

- Também não sabíamos. Sally que nos falou. – Disse Quatre, sentado em uma cadeira e equilibrando-se sobre as pernas de trás desta, impaciente.

- Se ao menos tivesse como entrarmos em contato com o Heero...

17 de Julho de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra

Uma aeronave de aspecto diferente sobrevoava as planícies cobertas de gelo da Sibéria e começava a descer, no momento em que um prédio cinza e de aparência abandonada se destacou na paisagem branca e deserta. A poucos metros do chão a aeronave tomou a forma de um Mobile Suit e finalmente pousou. Seu piloto observou atentamente a construção que parecia ter no mínimo umas 4 décadas de existência. Um homem estabeleceu comunicação com o piloto através do antigo equipamento daquela instalação.

- Onde está Relena? – Disse Heero, ao que o rosto magro e excessivamente pálido de um homem de meia idade apareceu em sua tela.

- A moça que procura não está aqui. De fato, este lugar não é o seu destino final, jovem.

- Como assim? – Respondeu o garoto, com seu olhar ameaçador costumeiro e um certo tom de ameaça na voz, que pareceram deixar o homem nervoso.

- Calma, calma. Foi apenas pra ter certeza de que viria sozinho que este lugar foi escolhido como escala. Estou aqui para conversar com o senhor e lhe passar instruções.

O gundam apontou uma arma para o prédio e Heero encarou o homem em sua tela, que devia estar ali dentro e observando seu gundam por alguma janela do edifício, pois começou a tremer, obviamente perturbado.

- Explique-se.

- Sim, sim... Estou aqui a mando do Dr. Ilianov, que tem feito algumas experiências para criar um soldado que fosse o mais próximo possível de uma máquina, ou seja, perfeito. Que não cometesse erros. E é claro, que o Sr. Ilianov ouviu falar do senhor e de suas habilidades.

- O que ele quer de mim?

- A garota que foi capturada está com ele. Você deve lutar contra o soldado dele em seu Mobile Suit e se vencer ela será libertada. É só isso que sei dizer.

- Por que ele está realizando experiências se a guerra terminou?

- Isso eu não sei dizer...

Heero localizou uma janela no canto esquerdo do último andar do prédio, onde o mesmo homem estava diante de um computador e olhava apavorado sua máquina pela vidraça. Atirou no canto oposto do edifício, causando grande destruição.

- Vejo que não acertei você. – falou Heero, para assustar o homem.

- Por favor, estou dizendo a verdade! Não me mate, não sei por que ele está fazendo essas experiências...

- Há quanto tempo esse Dr. Ilianov tem trabalhado nisto?

- Não sei direito, uns 4 anos pelo menos... Por favor, não sei informar mais nada, tenha piedade...

- Onde devo ir agora?

- Ah, obrigado...

- Onde devo ir agora? – Disse ele, mais uma vez em tom de ameaça.

O velho lhe passou as coordenadas corretas e lhe desejou boa sorte. Heero supôs que ele não tinha muito haver com a história toda. Dirigiu-se ao local, que ficava alguns quilômetros ao norte. Localizou alguma coisa ao longe, que se destacava na neve, da mesma maneira que o prédio abandonado (e agora parcialmente destruído). Ao se aproximar, Heero pôde ver que se tratava de uma espécie de fortaleza. Parado, ao lado desta, estava um Mobile Suit um pouco diferente daqueles que ele já tinha visto antes. Era menor que um gundam porém também parecia ser feito de liga de gundanium.

Por um momento os dois MS ficaram frente a frente, como se cada piloto tentasse analisar o outro e então o MS não identificado se moveu. Lentamente deu um passo para frente. Heero não se mexeu. Só quando o MS deslocou-se rapidamente em sua direção para atacá-lo é que ele se mexeu. Esquivou-se do ataque, atirou no MS, que se defendeu com um escudo acoplado ao braço.

Não muito surpreso com as habilidades do adversário, partiu para cima deste, atacando-o várias vezes seguidas. O outro se defendeu de alguns golpes como pôde e recebeu outros, sem tornar a atacar. Após alguns momentos de uma luta em que Heero parecia o vencedor mais provável, uma voz ecoou da fortaleza, aparentemente transmitida por alguma máquina.

_- Muito bem, 06_. _Foi suficiente para concluirmos os testes_. _Acabe com ele agora_.

Heero pôde ver com clareza o golpe que vinha, auxiliado pelo sistema zero, mas seu mobile suit não foi rápido suficiente para escapar e o garoto sentiu todo o gundam tremer quando foi acertado por um pesado soco. Ele sacou o sabre de raios e lançou-se contra o inimigo mas este se afastou para fora do alcance de sua arma e logo em seguida se deslocou com a velocidade de um raio para cima do Wing Zero e Heero, não teve tempo sequer de se defender. Foi duramente atingido e antes que pudesse se recompor e contra-atacar, novos golpes o atingiram. Uma pancada particularmente mais forte acertou a máquina na altura do cockpit, fazendo faíscas voarem dos controles. O MS inimigo então o lançou longe como se não fosse grande coisa e apontou-lhe um canhão de raios.

- _Isso mesmo_, _06_. – Disse novamente a voz, com um tom debochado. – _Mas não destrua todo o gundam, vamos precisar dele_.

Antes mesmo de o adversário atirar, o piloto do Wing Zero já sabia. Havia perdido aquela luta.

N/A: Alow galera! Este já é meu terceiro fic aqui e nunca vi tão pca gente ler... Q tá acontecendo? Alguém tem alguma idéia? Meu resumo tá estranho, o primeiro cap tá chato, ou tem algo haver com o final do semestre e o povo não tem tempo? Se alguém achou algo estranho que possa acender uma luz à minha pergunta, fale por favor... Vlw por tarem acompanhando! E se eu demorar 2 semanas pra postar o próximo cap não se assustem, é pra ver se aumenta o número de leitores... Fui!


	4. Uma Fuga Quase Impossível

**Declaração: **Gundam Wing não me pertence, etc, etc, etc. Mas se eu tivesse um gundam, a primeira coisa q eu ia fazer era estourar o meu professor de suinocultura...

N/A: Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem! Eu tava postando uma vez por semana, daí resolvi deixar duas semanas pra ver se aumentava os hits e acabei deixando três... Foi culpa das provas e milhões de entregas de trabalho, além de projetos, e visitas à fazenda pra catar merda de cabra pra fazer exame... (eu tou falando a verdade!) Gente, vou tentar não fazer isso de novo. Semana q vem eu posto cap novo, blz? Ok, deu de conversa fiada...

**Capítulo 4 – Uma Fuga Quase Impossível**

17 de julho de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra

Em uma cela de chão de pedra e paredes sujas sem pintura, o piloto do Wing Zero acordou sentindo sua cabeça doer. Devia tê-la batido na hora em que o MS adversário atirou. Sim, fazia sentido. Por isso estivera inconsciente. Agora estava algemado e preso numa cela úmida e de pouca iluminação. Sentou-se e se encostou à parede fria. E Relena? O que teria acontecido com ela, estaria viva? Se ao menos ele não tivesse ficado tão confiante na luta. Se tivesse previsto que o inimigo estava apenas testando-o e possuía mais poder do que ele imaginava... poderia ele, ter vencido? Achou que nunca chegaria a saber.

Um barulho de passos veio do fim do corredor. Heero se levantou e dirigiu-se até perto das grades da porta. Logo dois homens musculosos e mal-encarados surgiram, e atrás deles seguia um terceiro homem, mais baixo e de óculos de lentes grossas que lhe davam uma aparência que em outro momento poderia ter sido considerada digna de boas risadas.

- Vejo que acordou, Heero. Ou prefere que eu o chame de 01? – Disse a figura de óculos.

Heero encarou o homem e não respondeu.

- Meu nome é Ilianov. Fui em quem criou o mobile suit contra o qual você lutou e seu piloto. E devo dizer que fiquei desapontado com sua performance na luta. Achei que duraria mais tempo... É uma pena que você tenha perdido sua chance de salvar a garota.

Ilianov sentiu-se satisfeito ao observar uma breve mudança no olhar do garoto. Toda aquela farsa de ter seqüestrado a garota mostrara-se muito útil. Podia ver o ódio no olhar do garoto e divertia-se com aquilo. Falara tal coisa para provocar o piloto, afim de estudar suas reações.

- Mas como sou uma pessoa muito generosa, vou lhe dar uma nova chance. Tudo o que quero é que me responda algumas perguntas simples.

- Quero ver Relena. Onde ela está?

- Tudo ao seu tempo, garoto. Não seja tão apressado. Eu tenho conhecimento de que os 4 gundans restantes estão em um lugar bem escondido, longe dos olhos dos curiosos. Se me disser onde fica este lugar, libertarei a garota. Não posso dizer o mesmo de você, infelizmente.

- Eu não sei. Escondi meu Mobile Suit em outro abrigo. Não sei o que os outros fizeram com os seus.

- Está mentindo! Sei que estavam todos juntos e sei também, que você pode me informar a localização correta. Estou lhe dando uma última chance, se mentir outra vez, a garota morre!

- Sr. Ilianov. – Disse um dos homens que o seguiam. – Não devíamos interrogá-lo a nossa maneira? Garanto que algumas pancadas e ele vai falar tudin...

- Idiota, não subestime o garoto. Ameaças contra ele não são úteis. Por que acha que me dei ao trabalho de mandar seqüestrar essa garota?

Heero percebeu que a situação era séria. Aquele homem não havia lhe dado prova alguma de que Relena estava bem. Poderia muito bem estar morta. Mas e se estivesse viva? De qualquer modo ele não podia entregar o esconderijo a ele. Teria de improvisar e torcer para que conseguisse fugir logo dali e resgatar Relena.

- Estão em L3. Um galpão abandonado serve de esconderijo, estão no subsolo.

Isso deveria dar-lhe tempo o suficiente. Demorariam a verificar o lugar e até lá já estaria longe, levando Relena consigo.

O Dr. Ilianov pareceu desconfiado. Perguntou o endereço exato e Heero disse o nome da rua e o número. Sem dizer qualquer outra palavra, Ilianov se retirou mas os outros dois homens permaneceram ali, em pé, vigiando o garoto. Passou-se quase uma hora, até o som de passos ecoou novamente pelo corredor. Mas desta vez não se tratava do engenheiro. Um homem alto e entroncado, usando um grosso casaco verde escuro, parou em frente às grades.

- Então você que é o 01... Confesso que esperava alguém mais velho e de aparência mais forte.

Do mesmo modo que sempre fazia, Heero apenas encarou o homem.

- Está bastante frio aqui embaixo. Por que não vamos para minha sala onde podemos conversar com mais conforto? - Disse ele, fazendo sinal para os dois homens e indo embora.

Um dos homens abriu a porta e o outro entrou. Heero colocou-se de pé, pronto para atacar o homem quando se aproximasse o bastante, mas este esperou que seu companheiro entrasse também e assim pudessem cercá-lo. No momento em que Heero se lançou sobre um deles tentando derrubá-lo no chão para poder fugir, o outro bateu com alguma coisa em suas costas e uma descarga elétrica percorreu todo seu corpo.

- Achou que ia ser assim tão fácil, seu vermezinho? – Disse o homem com um tom debochado, observando o garoto que ainda tentava se manter em pé.

O outro se aproveitou de que ele estava atordoado para lhe dar um soco no estômago. Depois o arrastaram até a sala do tal homem, usando qualquer movimento mais brusco do garoto como desculpa para golpeá-lo outra vez. Encontraram uma porta aberta e forçaram o garoto a entrar e sentar-se em uma cadeira estofada. O homem que havia mandado que o trouxessem até lá, estava em pé encostado à parede, aparentemente desejando manter uma distância segura entre ele mesmo e o garoto.

- Foi muito esperto de sua parte eu confesso, citar este endereço. De fato este galpão existe e poderia ser usado para esconder os gundans, mas sei que não estão lá. Sou um empresário, 01. Um empresário. Tenho muitos galpões e este que você citou, também me pertence. Você deu azar, garoto.

Os dois homens, ambos segurando o garoto pelo ombros para assegurar que continuaria sentado, riram estupidamente.

- E sabe o que mais? – Continuou o homem, com um tom de voz que dava a impressão de um certo grau de demência. – Era sua última chance. Dei ordens para que executassem a garota. Ela está... morta...

Heero se bateu violentamente na cadeira, cada músculo concentrado em alcançar o pescoço do homem para esganá-lo mas os brutamontes o agarraram. Derrubaram-no no chão e usando os aparelhos que carregavam lhe deram uma nova descarga elétrica. O choque fez ele perder a consciência e ele foi mais uma vez arrastado à sua cela, acordando apenas no dia seguinte, quando um rapaz da mesma altura que ele, totalmente enrolado em um casaco longo e com um cachecol cobrindo metade de seu rosto, chegou empunhando um revólver e carregando um grande baú de madeira.

- Só cumprindo as ordens do chefe, cara. – Disse ele, largando o baú no chão e destravando sua arma.

- O que vai fazer? Me matar e me jogar aí dentro? – Perguntou Heero, com a mesma naturalidade com que alguém perguntaria que horas são.

- São as ordens, não é nada pessoal. Eu e um cara daqui devemos levar seu corpo de helicóptero até Moscou, compreende? Vão encontrá-lo mais fácil e lhe dar um enterro decente. Melhor que ficar aqui e virar almoço de lobos.

O homem apontou a arma para Heero. Sua mão tremia levemente e Heero achou que esta podia ser sua chance de sair dali. O cara era apenas um amador.

- Pode tirar estas algemas de mim antes? Não quero que me encontrem assim.

- Tá certo... Tiro depois que te matar, estou com a chave aqui no bolso.

O homem se aproximou da grade e Heero se lançou contra ele, arrancando o revólver de sua mão antes que ele tivesse tempo de pensar. Sabendo que não havia outro jeito, Heero atirou nele. Encontrou um molho de chaves no bolso de seu casaco e conseguiu abrir as algemas e a porta. Tirou as pesadas roupas do homem, agora morto, e vestiu-as, cobrindo seu rosto com o cachecol do mesmo modo que o outro havia feito antes. Em seguida colocou seu corpo imóvel dentro do baú e o trancou. Subiu as escadas arrastando o baú quando outro homem, de cabelos ruivos raspados, veio descendo.

- Ei! Calma, aí cara! Eu disse pra me esperar, que ajudava você a carregar a caixa!

- Foi mal. – Respondeu Heero, tentando parecer mais descontraído.

- Como que é teu nome mesmo? Dan, certo?

- É, isso mesmo.

- Ok, vamos...o helicóptero está lá fora. Partiremos assim que o vento diminuir.

Heero e o homem carregaram a caixa com o corpo de Dan até um helicóptero. Dizendo que tinha de falar com uma pessoa, Heero seguiu para dentro da fortaleza e andou pelos corredores quase desertos, procurando Relena. Estaria morta mesmo? Na verdade ele nem tinha certeza de que estava ali. Esgueirou-se por todo o lugar em silêncio mas não encontrou nem sinal dela nem de seu MS. Convencido de que Relena não estava lá, ele voltou para o helicóptero e logo decolaram.

- Tem certeza que esse é o único corpo que devemos levar? – Perguntou ele ao outro, que pilotava. – Ouvi dizer que iam matar mais alguém.

- Mais alguém? Ah. Sei do que está falando. – Disse o piloto, olhando através do vidro a imagem de Heero refletida. – _Peraí... – _Ele começou a pensar, estranhando a pergunta. - _Dan que me contou dessa outra pessoa... Caramba! Esse cara não é o tal do Dan! Deve ser o que iam matar... Preciso avisar a base sem que ele perceba... Cara, Ilianov vai me comer o fígado..._

- Sabe se mataram mais alguém? – Insistiu Heero. Sabia que era arriscado falar com o homem, mas não conseguiu se conter.

- Ouvi falar cara, que mataram uma mulher. Mas não pediram pra levar pra Moscou junto com esse outro aí. Não sei o que vão fazer.

- Entendo...

N/A 2 – o retorno: Ae, aleluia! Eu demorei mas postei! Sim, eu não abandonei vcs! (pelo menos não por mto tempo...) Semana q vem eu devo postar o próximo já, até pq esperar mais tempo pra ter mais hit não funcionou... Se por acaso eu atrasar de novo, a explicação é simples. Eu provavelmente terei pegado final... Então galera, corrente de pensamento positivo pra eu passar direto em tudo! HauhUHAuhaUhAUhaUHuAHuahUhaUhua!


	5. Uma Nova Tentativa de Assassinato

**Declaração: **Gundam Wing não me pertence, caso alguém ainda tenha alguma dúvida, o q eu duvido mto. Imagina Gundam Wing versão Stéph's... Coitados dos personagens...

N/A: Gente, semana passada eu tava tão capengando qdo fui postar q esqueci de responder os reviews do cap. 3... Então quero agradecer (e ao mesmo tempo pedir desculpas...) à Mayumi Evans Potter e Tatiana por terem deixado review.

jeh-chan: Opa, vlw pelo review! Atualizações uma vez por semana a menos q haja algum imprevisto…

Tatiana: Opa, vlw! E adivinha? Eu passei direto em tudo! Foi um milagre! E eu nem colei nas provas! (desta vez...) Espero q vc tb tenha conseguido se livrar de td e teja de férias (não tem coisa melhor) E... posso perguntar o q vc quis dizer com impecável? Fiquei curiosa... ;) E o Heero logo se livra, não esquenta. Hehehehe Vlw pelo review!

Bruna Fabiana: Não é só o Heero q sofre, espere os próximos caps ou leia outros fics meus e vc vai ver q nem é ele a minha vítima favorita... (eu sei, eu sou meio demente...). Vlw por tar lendo e por deixar review!

**Capítulo 5 – Uma Nova Tentativa de Assassinato**

- Dr. Ilianov? Aqui é Kolb falando, está me ouvindo?

_- Perfeitamente, Kolb. Onde está agora?_

- Quase chegando em Moscou. Escute, o tal do cara que deveríamos matar... acho que ele está vivo...

_- Como assim?_

- Acho que ele matou o Dan e o trancou na caixa. Acredito que seja ele que está aqui do meu lado...

_- Você tem certeza?_

- Ele perguntou de uma mulher que ameaçaram matar, mas Dan que me contou da história toda, do seqüestro...

_- Nem chegamos a seqüestrá-la, foi um blefe... mandei um dos meus homens roubar-lhe o celular no aeroporto para que o piloto não pudesse falar com ela. Se perguntou dela deve ser o Heero mesmo. Mas diabos, só agora você me avisa?_

- Só agora consegui conversar sem ele ouvir... Olha, não vou me colocar no caminho desse maluco se ele tentar fugir quando chegarmos lá!

O cientista fez algumas ameaças mas Kolb não aceitou. Disse que iria prosseguir com o plano de jogar a caixa no rio e se Heero quisesse fugir não tentaria impedi-lo. A idéia de que mesmo preso e algemado ele havia conseguido matar Dan o aterrorizava mais do que as ameaças de Ilianov. Se ao menos ele tivesse olhado direito na cara de Dan antes dele descer até o porão, talvez tivesse percebido antes. Ou se Dan não usasse aquele cachecol ridículo cobrindo-lhe metade da cara, teria sido possível notar a diferença...

- Ah, Dan! – Disse ele, deixando seus pensamentos de lado ao que Heero sentou-se no banco de co-piloto outra vez depois de ajeitar a caixa para não escorregar mais. – Estamos quase chegando, vamos largar o corpo desse idiot... digo... desse cara e podemos voltar.

- Certo.

Kolb aterrissou a máquina num heliporto no topo de um prédio que pertencia ao empresário com que Heero falara antes e os dois desceram com a caixa, passando por algumas pessoas que simplesmente os ignoraram. Um homem na portaria entregou a Kolb uma chave de carro e eles desceram até a garagem, guardando o baú no porta-malas de um carro preto no qual Heero pôde ver uma marca de bala na lataria além de um adesivo escrito: "Vote nas putas porque nos filhos não deu certo". Saíram em direção ao rio, o piloto do helicóptero dirigindo.

Não tiveram problema algum em largar a caixa. Era noite e não havia sinal de uma pessoa sequer andando pelas ruas. Assim que se livraram desta tarefa, Heero achou que já podia sair fora sem levantar tantas suspeitas.

- Vou procurar um banheiro. – Disse ele, querendo uma desculpa para se afastar.

- Pra quê? Tem muros e muros e ninguém por perto... – Disse Kolb, que no mínimo não queria se deixar enrolar por uma desculpa tão fajuta.

- Estou me sentindo mal, a viagem não me fez bem.

- Não gosta de voar, hein?

- Não.

Dizendo isso Heero seguiu pela rua, desviando de um bêbado que cantava alguma música brega e por um momento parecera que iria abraçá-lo se chegasse mais perto. Kolb ficou parado em pé no lugar sem saber o que fazer. Ilianov iria querer que ele o seguisse mas e se o garoto percebesse? Lembrou de Dan, morto e enfiado numa caixa, agora cheia de água e sujeira do rio e pensou que preferia encarar o cientista.

"_A viagem não lhe fez bem, hein? Se o cara era piloto então essa é uma mentira e tanto..."_

19 de Julho de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1:

Na base onde os demais pilotos estavam reunidos, Duo tentava em vão, com ajuda de Relena e Hilde, descobrir o código do laptop que Heero havia deixado para trás para poder ver seus e-mails. Sally e Wufei se alternavam para vigiar as câmeras do abrigo e Trowa assistia ao noticiário quando Quatre entrou na sala, apressado.

- Acabei de falar com o Heero. – Disse ele, ao entrar.

Todos largaram o que estavam fazendo e olharam para ele.

- Ele está em Moscou, disse que não podia falar por muito tempo pois está com pouco dinheiro.

- MOSCOU? – Gritou Duo. – Como que ele foi parar lá?

- Não faço a menor idéia... Disse que ia voltar como clandestino em alguma nave, mas pedi a ele que esperasse alguém ir até lá buscá-lo.

- Duvido que faça isso.

- Também achei que não ia conseguir convencê-lo, mas ele concordou. Ele ia dizer alguma sobre Relena, mas a ligação caiu.

- Sobre mim? – perguntou a garota. – Mas será que ele ainda acha que alguma coisa me aconteceu?

- Eu não sei, a ligação caiu antes. De qualquer forma temos que mandar alguém até lá.

Sally, ao notar que alguns dos garotos a olhavam, explicou que não poderia deixar a base agora. Tecnicamente ela continuava trabalhando, apesar da presente situação, da qual outras pessoas que ali trabalhavam não tinham conhecimento algum.

- Tem problema se for um de nós então? – Perguntou Wufei. – Eu não posso deixar meu posto sem dar explicações mas os três estão livres para ir e vir.

- Acho que não tem problema, mas seria melhor se só um de vocês for. Não vamos chamar atenção demais.

- Se ninguém fizer objeção, eu vou. – Disse Duo, se levantando. – Quero dar um tabefe na cabeça dele pessoalmente!

- Mas Duo, você vai sozinho? Não quer que eu vá com você? – Perguntou Hilde.

- Não que eu não fosse gostar da sua companhia, mas quanto mais gente, mais atentos eles vão ficar.

- Duo tem razão. O inimigo com certeza sabe que estamos aqui e quanto mais gente deixar o prédio mais atenção vamos atrair.

Todos acabaram concordando e Duo saiu. Se Heero tornasse a ligar, avisariam a ele que ligasse para o celular de Duo. De fato o piloto do Deathscythe esperava que ele ligasse, pois não conseguia imaginar como o encontraria sem marcar um lugar.

Duo conseguiu um transporte direto para a capital Moscou e estava a caminho quando o garoto ligou. Heero falou automaticamente sem dar espaço para o amigo dizer qualquer coisa, avisando onde estaria esperando e desligou. Duo deduziu que ele não tinha muito dinheiro para gastar com telefone. Quando aterrissou na cidade, teve de procurar um balcão de informações para turistas para saber como chegar até o local que Heero tinha dito.

Uma mulher lhe explicou direitinho como chegar lá e ele foi embora, levando alguns folhetos de atrações turísticas que ela insistira em lhe entregar. Já estava anoitecendo na cidade e as ruas começavam a ficar vazias, por causa do tempo frio. Duo jogou o bolo de folhetos na lixeira mais próxima sem sequer olhá-los e entrou por uma ruela suja e vazia.

"_Caramba, o Heero podia pelo menos ter escolhido um lugar melhor, esse aqui é de dar pena..."_

Voltou a prestar mais atenção no caminho quando um carro preto passou por ele buzinando. O motorista apareceu na janela resmungando algo ininteligível que Duo supôs, só podia ser algum xingamento, virou a esquina e desapareceu. A ruela terminou em uma rua bem maior e o garoto viu, encostado a um poste, uma figura tentando fingir descontração sem muito sucesso. Só podia ser Heero. Continuou andando e a figura se mexeu, atravessando a rua em sua direção. De repente o som de pneus cantando lhe chamou a atenção. Heero pareceu ouvir também. O mesmo carro preto que buzinara para Duo antes veio em alta velocidade em sua direção e o japonês voltou para a calçada rapidamente.

Duo pensou por um momento que o motorista deveria estar bêbado ou chapado mas este pensamento foi imediatamente varrido de sua cabeça quando o carro subiu na calçada atrás do garoto e o acertou. Heero rolou por cima do carro, indo cair logo atrás e se levantou, ainda meio atordoado. Quando o motorista ameaçou dar a ré, Duo sacou seu revólver, com um silenciador, e atirou no vidro. Heero saiu do caminho do carro parecendo um pouco tonto e este saiu em alta velocidade na direção oposta, provavelmente querendo fugir depois dos outros três tiros que Duo deu.

O piloto do Deathscythe então guardou sua pistola. O carro já se encontrava longe e Heero vinha andando com um ferimento na testa, que sangrava profusamente.

- Será que agora você pode me explicar o que está havendo?

Heero não respondeu.

- Vamos sair daqui e depois você vai explicar direitinho o porquê de ter saído sem avisar ninguém, até porque Relena está... Ei!

Mas Heero nem estava mais ouvindo. Havia batido fortemente a cabeça contra o meio-fio e caiu inconsciente.

- Ei, acorda! Droga, mais essa agora! Como eu chamo uma ambulância aqui?

Sem muita opção, o garoto passou um dos braços do amigo por cima de seu ombro e andou até um boteco deserto que ainda estava de luzes acesas. O dono veio exasperado, falando rapidamente com um forte sotaque, o que dificultava muito sua tentativa de se fazer entender. Uma mulher apareceu e usou o telefone, para chamar um médico, enquanto o homem trazia um saco de gelo e segurava na cabeça do garoto que acabou acordando, parecendo bastante confuso.

- Ei Heero! Tá me ouvindo? Ei, olha pra cá!

A mulher disse que não adiantava, pois o outro não parecia estar atento à suas palavras. O som de sirene veio surgindo de longe e parou em frente ao bar. Dois médicos entraram e vieram atendê-lo. O dono do boteco falou com um deles e então eles colocaram Heero na maca e um terceiro apareceu, conversou rapidamente com eles e agarrou Duo pelo braço, fazendo-o entrar no carro e sentar-se ao seu lado. Ele deu a partida e seguiram até o hospital mais próximo.

Duo ficou na recepção, tentando se explicar para um policial, que parecia estar em dúvida se acreditava ou não na história que ele havia contado. Ele dissera que o amigo havia sido atropelado por algum motorista bêbado e que estava escuro demais para ele ver a placa do carro. Após fazer mais algumas perguntas inúteis, o policial pareceu se convencer. A médica que estava cuidando do garoto apareceu então e informou que fariam mais alguns exames para descartar qualquer aumento de pressão intracraniana, mas acreditava que estava tudo bem com o rapaz. De acordo com ela, a confusão do garoto teria sido apenas temporária e provavelmente não seria indício de algo mais sério, considerando os resultados bons dos exames até então efetuados.

Livre novamente para fazer o que quisesse, Duo conseguiu encontrar novamente a médica e pediu para usar o computador para se comunicar com algum "parente" do amigo.

Tão logo conseguiu, entrou em contato com a base da Preventers e explicou o que havia acontecido. Sally falou com os outros, inclusive Relena, que resolveu que iria até lá também. Como não conseguiu convencer a garota do contrário, Sally pediu a Trowa que fosse também. Informaram Duo da repentina decisão e desligaram.

"_Cara, vou matar ele quando acordar... toda essa bagunça porque ele acreditou nessa cascata de terem seqüestrado Relena._" – pensou Duo, enquanto recolocava o telefone no gancho e ia para a recepção perguntar sobre um lugar onde pudesse ficar.

* * *

N/A: Ok, eu sei... Eu mal tirei o Heero de um problema e já arranjei outro... Bom, pelo menos ele tá vivo, até q não sou tão má, neh? Huauahuahuahuahua. Espero q este cap tb agrade vcs. Por favor, eu quero reviews, hein? Não quero o povo se escapando sem deixar opinião a respeito! A minha história tá toda pronta pra ser postada, mas eu sempre escrevo novos fics e saber o q agrada ou desagrada a galera influenciará nos próximos fics. Então pessoal, até a próxima atualização! 


	6. Seqüestro

**Declaração: **Gundam Wing não me pertence... Vocês já tão tudo careca de ler isso...

Tatiana: Hehehehe... Se tem uma coisa q eu sei fazer é colocar os pilotos em situações complicadas... Ferrar os personagens é comigo mesmo... HHAHUHAuHauuUHUahUhauHAuAu! Aproveita as férias ae q depois começa td de novo... Vlw pelo review e boas e looooongas férias!

**Capítulo 6 – Seqüestro**

24 de julho de 197 d.c.

Hospital de Moscou

- Senhor, fique em sua cama, por favor! – Pedia desesperada a enfermeira, a um homem que cismava em sair dali, quanto antes melhor.

- Me solta, vadia!

- Segurança! – Berrou ela, aos homens uniformizados parados no corredor.

Um segurança carrancudo e dois médicos entraram no quarto, sedaram o paciente e a paz reinou novamente, apesar de alguns objetos quebrados.

- Desculpe a bagunça, senhor Yuy. – Disse a enfermeira ao paciente deitado na cama ao lado, que desde que havia acordado naquela manhã, ficava apenas encarando o teto sem se mostrar interessado no que acontecia a sua volta.

Finalmente a mulher pôde deixar o quarto para ir cuidar de seus afazeres, quando viu um médico e lembrou-se que queria falar com ele fazia alguns minutos.

- Dr. Likowski! Um momento, por favor.

- Fale, Rose. Te dou até dois momentos, qual o problema?

- O Sr. Yuy... já examinou ele?

- Examinei e ele estava bem.

- É que ele está meio... desatento.

- Vou vê-lo de novo depois. Mas ele acordou não faz nem duas horas, dê um tempo pra ele.

Em fim ela pareceu se convencer e retornou a sua ronda matinal. Logo um funcionário da recepção lhe pediu para levar um visitante até o quarto de Heero. O homem, um dos poucos que o tinham visitado naqueles dias, surgiu na porta sorridente.

- Disseram que ele acordou, afinal.

- Acordou, mas está um pouco devagar, precisa descansar.

- Posso falar com ele?

- Pode, mas não faça muito barulho nem o deixe irritado.

"_Aquele doido já é irritado por natureza..." _Duo pensou, enquanto caminhava animado pelo corredor de paredes brancas e sem-graça do hospital.

Duo entrou no quarto, batendo na porta aberta com os nós dos dedos para anunciar sua chegada.

- Oi, Heero! Belo susto você deu na gente.

- Foi inútil. Tudo isso e não consegui salvá-la.

- Heero...

- Ela foi morta. Aquele piloto era mais forte do que eu, fui derrotado.

- Piloto? Olha, Heero, seja lá do que diabos você estiver falando, Relena est...

- Está morta! – Gritou o outro, interrompendo Duo e dando um soco na cômoda ao lado da cama. – Morta! E eu não consegui fazer nada!

Duo ia tentar explicar que a garota estava bem quando percebeu que ela mesma estava parada à porta, assistindo à cena do espancamento dos móveis do quarto com uma expressão espantada, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Tinha vindo logo atrás do americano hospital a dentro mas ele não a vira.

- Heero, olh...

- Cale a boca. Nada do que diga vai adiantar agora.

"_É assim, é? Vou me vingar por essa." _Pensou o piloto do Deathscythe, ainda imaginando qual seria a melhor vingança e subitamente tendo uma idéia.

Fazendo sinal para Relena fazer silêncio, Duo continuou.

- Você a amava, não é?

A garota se mexeu um pouco no lugar, embaraçada mas ao mesmo tempo querendo saber se tal pergunta teria resposta.

- É claro, você sabe disto. Sempre me atormentou com isso. – Respondeu o outro, infeliz.

- Ok, neste caso deixarei você e RELENA conversarem. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Heero encarou o garoto, intrigado, e Duo apontou para a porta, onde a garota estava.

- Ela estava bem o tempo todo. Não a raptaram nem fizeram nada. Foi tudo uma farsa.

Dizendo isso o piloto do Deathscythe saiu do aposento, deixando os dois sós e razoavelmente perturbados com a situação que ele havia criado.

"_Qualquer dia ele vai me agradecer. Se não me matar antes..."_

- Heero... – Começou Relena, querendo quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo. – Como está se sentindo?

- Um pouco tonto, mas vai passar. – Respondeu ele, ainda irritado por ter mostrado seu lado mais emotivo à garota.

De repente o piloto do Wing Gundam se sentiu como um completo idiota. Uma farsa? Isso que Duo dissera... Relena agora se sentara ao seu lado e observava-o sem dizer palavra. Por um breve instante o garoto desejou que o paciente ao lado tornasse a fazer estardalhaço. Mas este dormia a sono profundo de boca aberta e baba escorrendo pelo canto. Não iria acordar tão cedo e Heero teria de dizer alguma coisa à Relena, que parecia estar esperando uma explicação.

- Relena.

- Sim?

- Não te aconteceu nada, então?

- Não. Estou bem.

- Pensei... pensei que tivessem te matado.

- Não, está tudo bem. Mas você também me assustou, foi uma pancada feia... – Disse ela, apontando a testa dele, ainda enfaixada.

- Não foi nada sério.

- Heero... quanto ao que disse antes... é verdade mesmo?

- Você sabe que é. – Respondeu ele, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

- Gostaria de ouvir você dizer pra mim.

Heero ficou mudo por um instante, depois se lembrou que tinha de contar aos outros o que havia ocorrido.

- Preciso falar com Duo, agora. É importante.

Relena desviou o olhar, obviamente desapontada e foi buscar o garoto. Quando entrou, Duo imaginava se os dois teriam finalmente se entendido mas ao ver a expressão da garota, concluiu que não. Adivinhando que aquela não era melhor hora para tocar no assunto, ele preferiu deixar aquilo de lado por algum tempo.

- Preciso contar o que aconteceu. – Heero falou, logo que viu o outro entrar.

- Ótimo, estou mesmo pagando pra ouvir. Mas se puder esperar um pouco, Trowa está vindo pra cá. Ele veio aqui pra Terra junto com Relena.

Esperaram alguns minutos, até que o amigo apareceu e então Heero sentou-se em sua cama, impaciente para começar. Explicou tudo que havia ocorrido, desde ter pego seu gundam no abrigo e alterado a câmera para parecer que este continuava lá, até a batalha contra o piloto inimigo e sua fuga da fortaleza, trocando de lugar com Dan.

- Certo, teremos de informar Sally sobre isso e entrar em contato com o Dr. J mais uma vez. – Disse Trowa.

- Vou ligar pra lá. Vou ver se Sally vai vir até aqui ou se devemos voltar. Não é uma boa idéia conversar sobre isso por telefone.

Duo ligou de seu celular para a sala dela, mas ninguém atendeu.

- Que estranho... Tenho certeza que fiz as contas direito, deve ser umas 4 da tarde lá.

- Tente o celular dela.

- Ocupado, vou tentar falar com Quatre.

O garoto ligou e os outros ouviram de longe uma voz dizer alguma coisa rapidamente e Duo desligou, parecendo surpreso e também preocupado.

- O que ele disse?

- Não era ele. Não reconheci a voz. Disse: "vai pro inferno" e pelo som, acho que quebrou o aparelho.

- Tente Sally de novo. Ou então Wufei. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele, talvez os dois saibam.

O piloto do Deathscythe discou apressado o número do celular de Wufei e para seu alívio, o chinês não demorou a atender.

_- Alô._

- Wufei? É o Duo. Tentei ligar pro celular de Quatre mas outra pessoa atendeu...

_- Tentaram seqüestrá-lo. Acho que queriam obter informações dele, mas o plano deu errado. Não conseguiram levá-lo para fora do Prédio. A polícia foi chamada e os dois seqüestradores estão com ele numa sala._

- Estão usando ele de refém?

_- Sim. Um capitão da polícia está tentando negociar com os seqüestradores._

24 de julho de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1

Um homem alto de bigode espia pela janela do décimo segundo andar de um prédio. Vários metros abaixo, carros de polícia e oficiais cercam a entrada. Ele olha para sua mão, onde um revólver calibre 45 e carregado parece mais pesado do que nunca.

- Anda, homem! Responde a porcaria da minha pergunta! – Grita uma voz atrás dele. Ele se vira e se depara com um garoto loiro sentado em uma cadeira enquanto um homem de grossa jaqueta de couro e barba por fazer, lhe aponta uma arma e grita.

- Onde estão! Onde diabos estão escondidos? Fale ou mato você, seu verme!

- Não sei. Se me matarem, perderão seu único refém e vocês não querem isso. Já disse que não sei nada sobre isto.

O homem de bigode se adiantou, virou a cadeira onde o outro estava sentado com um chute e pressionou o cano de seu revólver contra a garganta dele.

- Não precisamos te matar pra obter a informação que queremos, idiota!

- É isso aí! Portanto desembucha! Onde estão? Onde esconderam os gundans?

- Não faço idéia, pegaram a pessoa errada! Não tenho nada haver com aqueles mobile suits!

- Mentiroso! Você era piloto de um deles! Sabemos disso!

- Tenho cara de piloto? Veja minha identidade, não sou nem maior de idade ainda, como seria piloto? – Disse Quatre, tentando parecer um simples estudante ou algo assim.

Um dos homens pegou sua carteira e procurou pela documentação.

- Ele tá falando a verdade. Mas é ele mesmo que devíamos capturar, não entendo.

- Droga, que seja! Pode ter 17 anos ou 70, não me interessa! Agora fala!

- Eu sou um estudante, me confundiram com outra pessoa!

- O que um estudante faz na base da preventers? Mamãe trabalha aqui, é? – Disse o homem em tom debochado.

- Meu pai trabalha. – Falou ele. Se insistisse talvez conseguisse convencê-los. Os dois pareciam bastante confusos.

- Mas só pode ser ele... – Falou o homem de bigode, começando a ficar intrigado.

- É ele, sim! – Respondeu o outro, tirando uma fotografia do bolso e comparando com o garoto. – Ok, acabou a brincadeira, pirralho! Detenção pra você!

Ele chutou Quatre e tornou a lhe apontar o revólver. O outro tirou um canivete do bolso e sorriu maldosamente.

- Logo vai falar, vai desejar nunca ter nascido!

O árabe viu o homem se aproximar, segurando a lâmina quando algo aconteceu. O vidro da janela se estilhaçou e quase ao mesmo tempo o homem caiu no chão. O outro procurou um lugar para se esconder mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Outra vez parte do vidro foi partida e ele foi derrubado por uma bala. A voz do capitão da polícia veio através da porta.

- Sr. Winner? Está bem?

- Estou! O que foi isso? Um franco-atirador no prédio vizinho?

- Sim! Afaste-se da porta, que vamos arrombar!

- Espere, a chave está aqui dent...

Não teve tempo de terminar a frase pois teve de se distanciar da porta, que caiu pesadamente à sua frente.

- Deixa pra lá...

24 de Julho de 197 d.c.

Hospital de Moscou

- Alô.

_- Duo?_

- Sally? Sou eu. Como está o Quatre?

_- Não aconteceu nada. Um franco-atirador matou os dois seqüestradores, ele está bem agora. Acho que levou um ou outro chute, mas não foi nada. O único problema..._

- Mataram os únicos que poderiam nos dar informações...

_- Isso mesmo..._

N/A: Olá mais uma vez! Só uma pergunta pra vcs, alguém leu as primeiras falas (segunda fala, mais especificamente...) deste cap e acreditou q fosse o Heero falando? Eu escrevi aquilo pra zoar, não sei se serviu pra enganar alguém... E gente, por favor hein? Reviews aí! Só a Tatiana q sempre deixa review! Se não fosse por ela eu nem recebia review no último cap! Vamu lá, reviews! Ou então meu lado assassino é capaz de vir à tona... (sim, todo louco q se preze como eu tem pelo menos uma personalidade assassina...) Até mais, galera! FUIIIIIiiiiii!


	7. Longas Investigações

**Declaração: £#¢&#**$#! Não vou falar nada! (olha pro lado e vê os advogados, os tiras e os médicos do hospício) ¬¬' Tá, GW não me pertence, posso ir embora agora?

Tatiana: Desculpa o atraso, tive uns probleminhas... Mas não esquenta, que mesmo q vc demore a ler, mesmo q o cap atrase, msm q meu computador pire de novo, eu continuo postando! UHAuHuHauHauHauhauhUauHAu! Brigadão pelo review!

**Capítulo 7 – Longas Investigações**

27 de julho de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1, Base da Preventers

- Um problema que temos que resolver? Sempre assim! Vocês nem perguntam se queremos resolver isso, jogam tudo nas nossas mãos! – Gritou o piloto do Deathscythe, enquanto Hilde tentava acalmá-lo sem sucesso.

- Se controle, Duo. A quem devo pedir que resolva esta situação? Ao governo? – Disse o Dr. J, que havia viajado até a base da Preventers e agora se reunia com Sally e os cinco pilotos gundam. – E não planejo jogar o problema em suas mãos e mandar se virarem.

- Então o que faremos? – Perguntou Wufei, puxando um banco para si e sentando-se.

- Primeiro vamos refletir sobre a situação. Não adianta nada agirmos sem pensar. – Dizendo isso, o Dr. J encarou Heero por um momento e depois continuou. – Mas o que está feito, está feito. Resta agora descobrir onde está o Wing Zero.

- A fortaleza na Sibéria onde Heero lutou com o tal soldado perfeito foi evacuada. Não há nada lá, vasculhamos tudo.

- Imagino que tenham deixado a base porque não planejavam permitir que Heero escapasse com vida, depois de tudo o que viu.

- Com certeza. Encontramos tudo virado, evacuaram o local às pressas.

- Então, o que sabemos até agora?

- Ilianov esteve fazendo pesquisas para desenvolver um soldado perfeito.

- O empresário com quem falei se chama Brian Dewalds. – Disse Heero. – Ele deve estar financiando as pesquisas. É dono de várias empresas diferentes, incluindo uma pequena montadora de naves militares, fechada após a guerra.

- Ele sabe muito sobre nós, caso contrário não teria dito que atacara Relena.

- Mas e quanto à tentativa de seqüestrar Quatre? – Perguntou Sally.

- Isso me deixa intrigado. – Disse o cientista. – Atacaram justo quando ele estava sozinho na preventers. Wufei e Sally haviam sido chamados e deixaram a base; Heero, Duo e Trowa estavam em Moscou. Ninguém que soubesse o porquê de Quatre estar aqui ficou na base.

- Estão nos vigiando muito de perto... não gosto nada disso.

- Pode ser que haja alguém trabalhando para Dewalds aqui dentro ou estão nos vigiando bem de perto. Devemos tomar muito cuidado.

Um celular tocou e o cientista atendeu. Todos esperaram ele terminar de falar, em silêncio.

- Interessante.

- O que foi? Quem era?

- Minha informante. Ela está trabalhando numa das empresas de Dewalds e está me passando informações sobre os passos dele. Viagens, negociações e outras coisas.

- E o que ela disse de interessante?

- Foi feita uma inspeção à uma fábrica na América do Norte e parece que houve problemas, que não foram divulgados. Parece que foi movimentada uma grande quantia de dinheiro por baixo dos panos logo depois do resultado da inspeção e nada foi fechado ou apreendido.

- Suborno.

- Com certeza. Ela vai ver a localização exata da fábrica ainda. Poderemos verificá-la mais tarde, desde que com o adequado planejamento e preparo. – Disse o Dr. J, novamente encarando Heero com um olhar frio, de quem desaprovava as ações anteriores.

A conversa então cessou por uns vinte minutos sendo que cada um ficou sentado ou circulando pela sala, refletindo. Wufei foi quem interrompeu o silêncio.

- Essa informante é de confiança?

- Não é alguém que eu conheça há muito tempo mas ela tem me informado de coisas importantes e que estavam corretas. Se for pega agora vai ter sérios problemas, disso não há dúvidas.

- O que ela sabe sobre nós?

- Sobre os pilotos gundam? Não mais do que está escrito em livros recentes ou do que foi notícia durante a guerra. Para ela é só um trabalho, achei que era mais adequado. Se pegarem ela, não vai falar mais do que sabe e não a informei de nada que pudesse nos comprometer.

- Usando pessoas como peças de xadrez, não é?

- Ela aceitou e está sendo paga pra isso. Sabe dos riscos. De qualquer modo, o importante agora é reunir o máximo de informações sobre este empresário e fazer um levantamento dos lugares onde ele pode ter deixado o Wing Zero.

Todos concordaram e puseram-se a trabalhar, recolhendo informações sobre o homem na internet e tentando hackear os computadores de suas fábricas ou qualquer outro dado que talvez fosse útil. O empresário era dono de muitas fábricas, terrenos e imóveis, assim, vários locais foram listados e investigados pela internet, sendo grande parte descartada. Um deles poderia ser onde o gundam de Heero estava. Qual seria e se realmente era um destes, ficava difícil saber, mas por enquanto a melhor coisa a fazer era verificar.

Nas duas semanas que seguiram os pilotos se revezaram para verificar os locais mais prováveis. A informante, que trabalhava numa das empresas, conseguiu o endereço da fábrica suspeita que ficava no Canadá. O que havia lá que fosse ilegal, não era do conhecimento dos pilotos. Assim, Heero dirigiu-se para lá logo após ter descartado da lista um terreno imenso localizado na Argentina.

A fábrica, no entanto, revelou-se como algo pouco importante. Atrás da linha de montagem de motocicletas eram empacotadas algumas drogas, em uma sala separada de todo o resto. Ficava claro que o empresário tinha várias maneiras de conseguir dinheiro, mas não era isso que procuravam no momento portanto a fábrica foi deixada em paz e a busca pelo MS ou por dados das pesquisas de Ilianov, continuou.

Irritado por ter feito outra longa viagem à toa, Heero mandou um e-mail codificado para Sally, perguntando para onde deveria ir agora que sabiam que aquele não era o local que procuravam. Sally porém, não tinha idéia de onde continuar a busca e pediu ao piloto que retornasse à base da Preventers, o que de fato ele fez, apesar de não concordar muito. Quando chegou, encontrou todos reunidos esperando que a informante, que havia lhes fornecido tantos dados até agora, desse uma nova pista. O que não demorou a acontecer.

Um prédio bastante antigo. Supostamente abandonado, parecia ter servido de base para Ilianov, durante alguns anos de sua pesquisa. Teria alguma coisa relevante, sido deixada para trás? Antes que decidissem quem iria até esse novo local a ser averiguado, uma notícia preocupante chegou. A informante havia sido descoberta logo após enviar o endereço do prédio. Felizmente conseguiu fugir, mas não havia mais ninguém dentro das empresas de Dewalds ajudando-os.

- Isso que dá confiar um serviço importante como este à uma mulher. – Reclamou Wufei.

- O quê isso quer dizer? Lembre que sou sua chefe. – Disse Sally, indignada.

- Middie fez um serviço excelente. – Cortou o Dr. J.

- Middie? – Perguntou Trowa, repentinamente acordando de seus pensamentos.

- A informante. Ela conseguiu informações que não imaginei que seria capaz. Se quer saber, excedeu minhas expectativas.

- Para onde ela foi agora? – Perguntou Sally.

- Não sei onde está no momento.

- Entre em contato com ela e peça que venha pra cá. Sabem onde estamos aquartelados, não faz diferença e podemos garantir sua segurança.

- Farei isto, já que pediu.

O cientista deixou a sala e foi ligar para Middie. Duo, Hilde, Heero e Sally começaram a discutir a possibilidade do MS estar em algum lugar no espaço. Wufei folheava o jornal do dia, onde Quatre lia um ou outro pedaço por cima de seu ombro e Trowa ficou sentado em um canto, absorto em seus pensamentos.

- Não pode ser ela. – Murmurou ele, sem perceber que pensara em voz alta.

- Disse alguma coisa, Trowa? – Perguntou Quatre.

- Nada. Não é nada.

- Falei com ela. Virá pra cá assim que se certificar que não está sendo seguida. Nesse meio tempo, um de vocês pode ir investigar o prédio do qual ela falou.

- Quem foi da última vez? – Perguntou Sally.

- Acho que Trowa pode ir. Já faz uns três dias que não sai, deve estar bem descansado. – Respondeu o Dr. J.

- Eu irei.

N/A: Huhuhuhu... Nesse cap não acontece mta coisa mas deve dar o q pensar né? Se não pensaram ainda então tratem de pensar! Ahuhauahuahuahau! Aproveitem e deixem seus pensamentos nos reviews q vcs vão gentilmente escrever! (olhar de maníaca) uahauhauhauahuahauhaua Vlw, galera! Até a próxima atualização!


	8. Incêndio em Porto Rico

**Declaração: **alguém lê estas declarações? Aposto q não. Estou com uma música na cabeça... It's been a hard day's night! And I've been working like a dog… Tá, ferre-se, gundam wing num me pertence, pronto.

Tatiana: Oie! Ah, ainda bem q vc não me abandona… Uma pergunta, vc leu ou ouviu falar sobre o Episode Zero? É de Gundam Wing. Um mangá q não tem versõa no Brasil, mas se eu fosse vc catava algo na internet sobre isso, pq seria bom vc conhecer essa história pra entender o q vem pela frente... Se vc já conhece então deleta esta última parte... Vlw mesmo por deixar review e acho q vc vai gostar deste cap.

N/A: Aí, galera... Foi mal o atraso, meu pc deu pau e só hj consegui conectar. Não, não me esqueci de vcs nem me revoltei (tanto assim) com a falta de reviews. Desculpem, mas vou tentar continuar em dia da próxima.

**Capítulo 8 – Incêndio em Porto Rico**

15 de agosto de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra - San Juan, Porto Rico

Fazia sol na agitada capital de Porto Rico. Muitas pessoas circulavam pela rua, aproveitando a bela tarde depois de uma semana inteira de chuva forte e ventania. Conversavam alegremente sobre coisas sem importância como compras e programas de televisão. Em meio à multidão, um garoto caminhava sozinho, parando em frente a uma ou outra vitrine sem realmente olhar o que estava exposto. Talvez quisesse disfarçar alguma coisa mas fosse o que fosse, ninguém saberia dizer.

As horas passaram e começou a escurecer. Algumas pessoas voltaram para suas casas, outras só então saíram, querendo evitar o calor das horas mais quentes do dia. O garoto no entanto continuou a andar, agora se afastando das movimentadas avenidas e da multidão que passeava. Que horas seriam? Estava quase completamente escuro. Um grande relógio com uma propaganda de cigarro chamou-lhe a atenção. Oito horas e doze minutos, mostravam os velhos ponteiros que não demorariam a parar e parados ficariam por muito tempo. Ninguém ligava muito para relógios de rua. Pelo menos não o suficiente para providenciar adequada manutenção, pensou Trowa ao se dar conta, que este era o primeiro relógio funcionando que vira, desde que havia chegado.

Finalmente escureceu. Com o passar do tempo as ruas foram ficando cada vez mais vazias e ele foi se aproximando de seu destino. Já era de madrugada quando parou em frente a um muro com uma placa que avisava sobre cães treinados na propriedade. Escalou calmamente o muro e pulou para dentro. Dois cães, pretos como a escuridão que reinava, vieram até ele. Ele parou onde estava e murmurou algumas palavras quase inaudíveis aos animais, até que estes se acalmaram e desistiram de atacá-lo.

Quando apenas o silêncio fez-se ouvir novamente em um raio de quilômetros, o rapaz rodeou o solitário prédio, procurando uma entrada. Todas as janelas estavam pregadas com tábuas e as portas, fechadas a cadeado. Entraria de alguma forma mas teria de pensar um pouco antes. Se tivesse alguma ferramenta com a qual fosse possível soltar as tábuas seria muito mais fácil. Mas como nenhum objeto que pudesse ser usado para este fim estava à disposição, teria de descobrir outro meio de invadir. Olhou para cima. Uma calha descia do telhado e alguns metros mais acima, logo ao lado desta, havia uma janela que não estava pregada. Quem fechara o lugar não parecia ter pensado em todas as possibilidades.

Deu uma chacoalhada na calha para ter certeza de que estava firmemente presa à parede e começou a subir. Mais dez metros acima do chão, Trowa alcançou o parapeito da janela. Espiou pela fresta da mesma e percebeu que tudo que a prendia era uma simples corda. Parecia um descuido muito grande. Ainda um pouco desconfiado o piloto tirou um canivete do bolso e cortou a corda. Aquele local era dito abandonado mas, estaria mesmo? Saberia logo.

Entrou e escutou com atenção. Silêncio. Acendeu uma lanterna e deu uma olhada pela sala em que entrara. Era retangular e devia ter uns dois metros de largura por 3 de comprimento. Uma mesa branca de tanta poeira achava-se encostada a um canto e no resto da sala não havia muita coisa. Uma única folha de calendário colada à parede por um pedaço de fita adesiva amarelada mostrava que aquele aposento provavelmente não havia sido freqüentado por uma alma viva desde de abril de 194.

O garoto foi até a porta e abriu-a. Não estava trancada. Deparou-se com um corredor e seguiu por este até a porta mais próxima, que se abriu tão facilmente como a primeira, revelando outra sala totalmente vazia, à exceção de um caderno caído perto do rodapé. Pegou o caderno e folheou suas páginas. Havia nele várias anotações datadas. Leu algumas, pulando 5 ou 6 páginas de cada vez.

_30 de março de 192: Teste dos códigos 3 e 4. Derrick e Esteban precisam estudar mais. Yuri contraiu uma virose, sua resistência deve ser aprimorada._

_17 de Setembro de 192: Wallace teve uma recaída. A dose de seus remédios foi dobrada. Derrick iniciou o programa de aprimoramento de memória dada sua tendência a esquecer tudo que lhe é dito. Cecile foi separada dos outros, mostra-se excessivamente sentimental._

_01 de Fevereiro de 193: As tendências à desobediência de Alana mostraram-se maiores do que o estimado. Yuri está doente novamente, sua resistência continua inferior aos padrões. Benjamim e Wallace iniciaram uma discussão e agrediram-se sem motivo aparente. As doses de seus remédios foram elevadas em 20. Esteban tentou fugir do treinamento outra vez e mentiu sobre o motivo de sua ausência. Mostra-se altamente resistente à medicação que está sendo administrada._

O rapaz guardou o caderno dentro de uma mala que havia trazido. O que seria aquilo? Parecia o caderno de anotações de um professor de escola, se não fosse o fato de se referir a remédios. O piloto voltou ao corredor e tentou outra porta. Outra sala surgiu, ainda mais empoeirada que as outras. Três mesas de computador achavam-se nesta. Dos computadores, nem sinal. Apenas alguns cabos soltos, espalhados pelo chão e alguma coisa que parecia estar presa, embaixo de uma das mesas. Chegando mais perto, viu que parecia uma capa de cd. Tinha escorregado para baixo da mesinha e apenas uma ponta mínima era visível. Com alguma dificuldade ele conseguiu retirá-la e ficou feliz de ver que dentro dela havia um cd. Neste estava escrito: _DESEMPENHO NOS TESTES – 07 DE OUTUBRO DE 191 D.C. _

Satisfeito por ter descoberto algo que talvez valesse a pena, Trowa continuou e encontrou uma porta de grades, através das quais via-se uma escadaria que descia e outra que subia. Passou por ela e desceu. Outra porta de grades dava no corredor do andar inferior mas estava trancada. Tentou todas as portas dos andares inferiores mas não encontrou nenhuma destrancada. Resolveu subir e tentar a porta do andar superior àquele onde havia entrado. Também se encontrava trancada. Tentou os dois andares seguintes e no terceiro e último, deparou-se com uma porta aberta, que dava em um corredor com sete portas.

Entrou em cada um dos sete aposentos e se deparou com os mesmos móveis, dispostos exatamente da mesma forma. Cada quarto continha uma cama a um canto com uma cômoda ao lado e um armário. Procurou por objetos que pudessem ter sido esquecidos ou qualquer coisa diferente. No terceiro quarto que entrou, alguém havia talhado um nome na madeira da cama. Yuri. Também estava talhado na porta do armário. Em outro quarto que entrou havia um desenho de criança colado do lado de dentro da porta do guarda-roupa. Nos quartos que restaram não havia nada além de poeira.

Quando saiu pela última porta daquele andar, percebeu que havia um cheiro de queimado subindo pela escada. Só poderia vir da escada, pois não havia uma janela sequer naquele andar inteiro. Desceu um andar e notou que o cheiro ficou mais forte. Pisou em uma poça de água. Não era a primeira que encontrava. Mas por onde entrara? Haveria alguma infiltração? Passou os dedos nela, querendo ter certeza de que realmente se tratava de água. Percebeu que havia se metido em problemas quando descobriu que não era água e sim álcool. Uma claridade surgiu na escadaria e não era nenhum raio de sol. Era fogo.

N/A: WOW, um cap inteiro sem diálogo... Se puderem me dizer se vcs acham q ficou bom ou se tá mto massante, eu fico feliz... Se tiver ficado cansativo eu não escrevo assim de novo. Agora, não adianta me xingar pelo final deste cap. Eu sei q eu mereço, ateh pq este fim de cap tá bem sacana, mas vcs vão ter de esperar... (risada malévola estilo bruxa de algum clássico Disney tosco) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! E não esqueçam os reviews ou trasnformo todos em sapos! Eu sei, tou forçando a amizade...


	9. Arquivos e Anotações

**Declaração: **GWNUMMEPERTENCEPRONTOFALEI!

Tatiana: É, ação não mata, mas fogo... huahuhwuahuehuhaeua! Liga não... Bom q vc gostou do cap mesmo sem diálogos. Ainda bem q eu melhorei um pco nas descrições agora, pq há pco tempo atrás eu era péssima nisso... E qto ao Episode Zero, achei q seria interessante vc procurar alguma coisa pq essa Middie q apareceu não foi invenção minha, ela aparece no EZ msm. 'Brigadão pelo review.

N/A: Gente, quem não leu o Episode Zero ou não conhece a história era legal ir atrás. Não só por questão de entenderem os próximos caps, mas pq é uma história bem legal. Pra quem não conhece o mangá conta a história de cada um dos 5 pilotos, de como viraram pilotos, de como entraram na guerra e tal. Era pra ter essa história no anime, mas parece q o responsável na época se demitiu e ao invés disso fizeram uns 3 caps de "recapitulação", só com reprises de cenas...

**Capítulo 9 – Arquivos e Anotações**

15 de agosto de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra – San Juan, Porto Rico

Os três primeiros andares já se achavam inteiros em chamas. O piloto do Heavyarms desceu as escadas correndo entre as poças de álcool agora também em chamas. Sabia que as portas estavam trancadas e forçá-las com as mãos seria perda de tempo. Entrou no 4º andar onde estava a janela pela qual havia entrado. Havia fogo por todos os lados. Cobriu o rosto com a blusa para tentar não inalar a fumaça e seguiu por um caminho entre as chamas que dançavam, esperando conseguir alcançar a janelinha.

Ao chegar na sala onde havia entrado primeiro, viu que ela ardia furiosamente. Não haveria como passar por lá. Encontrou uma outra janela no corredor e chutou violentamente a madeira que a pregava, arrancando-a. Olhou para baixo. Era uma queda e tanto e não havia calha alguma pela qual pudesse descer.

Não tinha escolha. Ou pulava ou iria morrer queimado.

15 de agosto de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1, Base da Preventers

- Trowa tornou a entrar em contato? – Perguntou Sally.

- Não. Da última vez disse que encontrara o endereço, mas isso já faz umas 10 horas.

- Quatre, será que não é melhor tentar falar com ele?

- Na verdade eu já tentei. Tentei ligar pro celular dele umas três vezes.

- Ele não atendeu?

- Não.

- Será que não deveriam enviar alguém para procurar esse garoto? – Perguntou Middie, que finalmente se reunira aos outros.

- O problema é quem. Não adianta um de nós ir até lá, demoraria muito.

- Não podem tentar entrar em contato com a polícia local?

- Poderia ser. Se eu entrar em contato com eles em nome da Preventers, não farão muitas perguntas. Mas vamos esperar mais um pouco. – Disse Sally. – Continuem tentando. Se não conseguirem falar com ele, entrarei em contato com a polícia amanhã cedo.

16 de agosto de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1, Base da Preventers

- Enviei a foto dele por e-mail horas atrás e pedi apenas que me informassem se o vissem. Pedi que não o interceptassem nem se dirigissem a ele, caso estivesse bem.

- Falou alguma coisa sobre o local onde ele estava?

- Preferi não falar. Poderia causar problemas.

Sally se sentou à frente de seu computador e ligou-o. Antes deste ter carregado por completo, seu celular tocou.

- Alô. Sim, sou eu. Encontraram? Mas já?

Os outros assistiram sua expressão mudar de surpresa para preocupada rapidamente, enquanto ela ouvia em silêncio a voz do outro lado da linha. Agradeceu, disse que mandaria alguém até lá e desligou.

- O que houve?

- Parece que é o Trowa mesmo. Mandaram a foto para os hospitais da cidade e um deles informou ter um paciente sem identificação que bate com a foto.

- Tentaram matar ele?

- Não sei. Disseram para procurar uma notícia de incêndio no jornal de Porto Rico pela internet.

- Incêndio? – os outros perguntaram, preocupados.

- Foi o me disseram...

Bastante alarmados por tal palavra, os quatro pilotos, Hilde e Middie cercaram o computador onde Sally acessava a internet e procurava a notícia referindo-se ao incêndio. Digitando as palavras chave no site de notícias da cidade, ela encontrou aquela que parecia ser a certa. Leu em voz alta para que todos pudessem ouvir.

_Incêndio destrói prédio abandonado e deixa um ferido._

_Na madrugada do dia 16 de agosto um prédio abandonado localizado na periferia da capital, foi totalmente destruído por um incêndio. Não se sabe ainda o que começou o fogo. Um rapaz foi encontrado perto ao local, inconsciente, com escoriações e algumas fraturas. A polícia acredita que ele estaria no prédio quando o fogo começou e tenha pulado de uma janela alta para escapar das chamas. Os médicos informaram que ele continua inconsciente e seu prognóstico é reservado._

- Não acredito! Isso foi intencional! Como sabiam que ele ia pra lá?

- Será que alguém interceptou o e-mail que enviei ao Dr. J? – Perguntou Middie.

- Não sei, provavelmente. Isso não me parece uma simples coincidência.

- Eu estava usando código. Não teria sido nenhuma brincadeira decifrar o e-mail sem conhecer o código que usei.

- Isso é o que me preocupa. Alguém tem de ir até lá. A notícia saiu no jornal, podem tentar matá-lo no hospital. Acho que devemos tentar transferi-lo para um hospital aqui nesta colônia. – Disse Sally. – Vou tentar falar com o médico do hospital, ver se ele está estável e avisar para que dobrem a segurança.

Ela deixou a sala, provavelmente querendo usar o videofone ao invés de falar com o médico por celular e voltou alguns minutos mais tarde.

- Disseram que ainda não tem certeza da gravidade dos ferimentos. Parece que bateu a cabeça mas não teve danos aos órgãos internos por sorte, apenas fraturas das pernas.

- Mas ele ainda não acordou, não é?

- Não. Só quando acordar é que saberão se a batida na cabeça fez algum estrago.

- Mas está estável para viajar?

- Perguntei ao médico e ele disse que seria muito arriscado.

- Então o que faremos? Alguém irá até lá?

- Acabei de ter uma idéia excelente. – Disse Sally, se levantando e saindo.

Quando retornou, disse que o piloto estaria mais seguro agora. Falara com a polícia e o diretor do hospital e pedira para que informassem ao jornal que o paciente morrera. Assim não tornariam a atacá-lo e poderiam tirá-lo da cidade sem transtorno.

- Ótima idéia, Sally. Mas e se alguém reclamar o "corpo"? Quiser tentar identificar?

- O chefe da polícia dirá que ele já foi identificado e a família já o levou. Assim não haverá confusão. Será anunciado no noticiário da noite.

- Mas então, enviaremos alguém ou não? – Perguntou Hilde.

- Seria bom. Um transporte da Preventers o trará assim que possível mas gostaria que alguém fosse junto buscá-lo.

- Posso ir se quiserem. Há menos chances de me reconhecerem. – Falou Middie. – Afinal, se acreditarem que ele não sobreviveu não haverá grandes riscos.

Com alguma insistência do Dr. J, que aprovava a idéia, Sally acabou concordando. Mas preferiu que ela esperasse mais um tempo antes de partir. Para ter certeza de que ninguém mais estaria lá esperando alguém vir buscar o garoto, supostamente morto. Como não receberam nenhuma notícia mais que fosse interessante, apenas uma nova mensagem de celular dizendo "_ISSO É O QUE ACONTECE QUANDO MEXEM COM A GENTE"_, Sally enfim permitiu que a garota fosse.

22 de agosto de 197 d.c.

Espaçoporto da Colônia L1

- Ali, é a nave da Preventers.

- Até que enfim. Não precisava ter atrasado tanto.

- Foi coisa dos médicos do hospital. Parece que estavam atolados no dia da partida e se enrolaram um pouco.

- Agora vou te contar... o Trowa tem sorte. Podia ter partido o pescoço nesta história. – Disse Duo.

- Teve sorte de não ter ficado paralítico.

O grupo assistiu a rampa de desembarque ser posicionada e um médico descer, empurrando uma cadeira de rodas. Middie vinha logo atrás. Trowa estava acordado novamente e tinha ambas as pernas engessadas. Dirigiram-se a eles, ignorando a cara feia que o médico lhes fazia. O homem detestava voar mais do qualquer coisa e não dormira a viagem toda.

- E aí, Trowa? Como está se sentindo?

- Tudo bem.

- O que aconteceu lá afinal?

Trowa balançou a cabeça negativamente e os outros entenderam que ele preferia falar disso quando chegassem na base. Principalmente porque o médico responsável por ele estava ali do lado, parecendo prestes a pôr o mundo pra fora. Tão logo chegaram, tornaram a perguntar sobre o que ocorrera.

- Não tive problemas pra entrar no prédio. Não havia muita coisa lá e os primeiros andares estavam trancados. Entrei por uma janela do quarto andar e só encontrei o último andar aberto. Todos os outros estavam trancados.

- E o que encontrou lá? – Perguntou Heero.

Trowa contou todos os detalhes, como o ano do calendário e os quartos no andar de cima.

- Estranho. Parece que haviam crianças lá.

- Middie, o caderno e o cd, por favor. – Pediu ele, sem olhá-la nos olhos. Parecia um pouco mais frio do que de costume.

- Aqui. – Disse ela, entregando os objetos a ele.

Trowa mostrou o caderno de anotações aos outros, que ficaram tão intrigados quanto ele. Depois Sally pegou o cd e colocou em seu computador. 31 arquivos de textos apareceram. Cada um tinha um nome de pessoa. Entre os nomes estavam aqueles que eram citados no caderno.

- Se reparar, apenas 7 nomes diferentes são citados nas anotações deste caderno. – Disse Trowa.

- Estão todos entre os arquivos? – Perguntou Quatre, que corria os olhos pelos vários nomes.

- Wallace... Cecile... Alana... – Falou o piloto do Heavyarms, parando um pouco para que o outro pudesse procurar.

- Estão aqui. – Respondeu o árabe.

- Benjamim...

- Está aqui.

- Esteban... Derrick...

- Também.

- E Yuri. Era o nome que estava talhado nos móveis de um dos quartos.

- Sim, está aqui. Há outros nomes também. Ethan, Sarah, Albertini, Akira…

- São nomes de várias origens.

Quatre clicou em um dos arquivos, que tinha o título Augustin e uma ficha apareceu na tela.

NOME: AUGUSTIN

DATA DE NASCIMENTO: 23 DE JUNHO DE 185 D.C.

IDENTIFICAÇÃO: 5683782

DATA DAS AVALIAÇÕES: 09 A 14 DE SETEMBRO DE 191 D.C.

DESEMPENHO NAS DISCIPLINAS GERAIS: 87

DESEMPENHO NOS TESTES DE LÓGICA: 73

DESEMPENHO NOS TESTES DE REFLEXOS: 89

DESEMPENHO NOS TESTES DE FORÇA E RESISTÊNCIA: 80

DISCIPLINA: ÓTIMO

OBEDIÊNCIA: ÓTIMO

EQUILÍBRIO PSICOLÓGICO: MÉDIO

Abaixo destes dados havia uma foto de um garoto moreno de seis anos de idade, vestindo o que parecia um uniforme de colégio militar. Não sorria na foto. Sua expressão era séria.

Quatre fechou o arquivo e abriu outro, de nome Sarah. Outra ficha surgiu. Abaixo da ficha havia a foto da garota. Tinha cabelos loiros encaracolados e cortados curtos. Também não sorria e vestia o mesmo uniforme. Nascera no mesmo ano que Augustin.

O árabe fechou o arquivo e experimentou abrir um cujo nome era citado no caderno de anotações que Trowa trouxera. O arquivo de nome Esteban continha a foto de um garoto de cabelo raspado e grandes olhos castanhos. Nascera no ano seguinte ao das outras duas crianças e não tinha notas tão boas nas avaliações. Seus níveis de disciplina e obediência eram classificados como péssimos e seu equilíbrio psicológico como médio.

Percorreram toda a lista e observaram que todas as crianças mencionadas no caderno tinham tido avaliações ruins.

- Acho que Ilianov não treinou apenas um soldado. – Disse Heero. – Estas crianças não tiveram um desempenho satisfatório e devem ter recebido atenção extra para poderem acompanhar as outras.

- Será que há mais delas ou seriam apenas estas?

- 31? O que ele planeja conseguir com 31 soldados? Deve haver mais. – Reclamou Wufei.

- Se forem como aquele contra quem lutei, teremos um grande problema. 31 é o suficiente pra causar uma grande bagunça. – Heero respondeu, sério.

- Não podemos correr o risco de ter uma nova guerra! – Disse Quatre, se levantando nervoso. – As pessoas finalmente acreditam na paz. Se ela for quebrada tão cedo após tanta dificuldade em obtê-la não acreditarão mais!

- Este é o problema maior agora. – Disse o Dr. J em uma voz baixa e pensativa. – Temos que resolver isso sem que chegue ao conhecimento do povo ou tudo pelo qual lutamos pode ir por água abaixo.

N/A: É, eu sei... o fic tá ficando meio doido. Espero q vcs gostem assim mesmo. O q tá me chateando é essa falta de review. Esse é o terceiro fic q tou postando e eu mesma acho q os outros dois são melhores q este, mas nunca tive uma resposta tão baixa por parte dos leitores. Só recebo um review por cap há 4 caps (vlw, Tatiana. Vc não me abandona!) É sério, se puderem tomar 3 minutinhos do tempo de vcs só pra dar uma opinião... Não precisa ser uma opinião positiva, até se vcs me ajudarem a ver qual é o problema deste fic já era uma grande ajuda. Vlw por tarem lendo e até a próxima atualização.


	10. Ataque à Preventers

**Declaração: **Vcs já sabem... XP

Tatiana: Oie! Pois é, eu peguei pesado com o Trowa... Vc sabe q eu tenho tendência a ferrar os personagens... (deve ser trauma daquela cena feliz em q o Heero pula de um prédio, se arrebenta nas rochas e sai sem nenhum machucado visível...) Mto obrigada pelo apoio, hein? E qq coisa q vc achar estranha no fic pode falar, não vou me ofender, belê? Vlw pelo review e até o próximo cap!

**Capítulo 10 – Ataque à Preventers**

28 de agosto de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1, Base da preventers

Quase uma semana tinha se passado desde que Trowa voltara à base. As investigações continuaram de onde haviam parado e havia uma sensação de se estar perdido em um nevoeiro ocupando os pensamentos de todos.

- E então? – Perguntou Sally, ao que Heero retornou à base depois de verificar um outro lugar onde o seu MS poderia estar.

- Nada. Sobrou algum local na lista pra averiguar?

- Negativo. Duo e Quatre foram ver os últimos dois e ainda não voltaram. Sinceramente, espero que seja um destes. A lista de esconderijos possíveis que Middie sugeriu acabou.

- Vou perguntar à ela outra vez. Talvez se lembre de mais alguma coisa. Onde ela está agora?

- Acabou de subir pro terraço, tem uma vista bonita lá de cima. Mas deixe-a descansar, você pergunta amanhã.

Heero concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se retirou. Estava mesmo cansado da viagem e precisava dormir um pouco para se recuperar. Invadira um depósito velho localizado na colônia L2 sem grandes problemas mas tivera um pequeno acidente com uma escada de madeira podre que cedera sob seu peso. Batera as costas mas fora isso, não tinha acontecido nada. Entrou em seu dormitório e se despiu. Olhou no espelho, querendo saber o tamanho do estrago que a queda lhe provocara. Alguns hematomas de cor berrante cobriam o que seria provavelmente pouco menos da metade de suas costas. Sem se incomodar com o fato, ele apagou a luz e se deitou.

No terraço do prédio Middie estava parada, encostada à parede perto da porta do elevador. Alguns metros a sua frente, próximo às grades de proteção, Trowa olhava o movimento da rua, sentado em sua cadeira de rodas. Essa era uma imagem a qual a garota demorara a se acostumar. Ele não parecia ter percebido que ela estava lá. Se soubesse teria falado alguma coisa, não teria? Talvez não. Não era muito de falar e desde que reencontrara Middie, tornara-se mais quieto ainda. Depois do que acontecera anos atrás, a garota não esperava que ele conversasse muito com ela mesmo. Apesar disto, havia horas que ela queria tentar falar com ele sobre o assunto e não sabia como começar. Agora parecia um bom momento. Não havia ninguém por perto para escutar.

- Trowa.

O garoto virou-se para trás, a encarou por um instante e tornou a olhar a vista.

- Você ainda não me disse por que escolheu este nome.

- Não é meu nome verdadeiro. O verdadeiro Trowa Barton foi morto há tempos.

- Entendo... Sabe, nunca pensei que encontraria você de novo um dia.

Trowa continuou a olhar em volta. A garota desejou que pelo menos fizesse algum sinal de que ouvira o que ela dissera.

- Acho que lhe devo desculpas outra vez. – Continuou ela. – Aparentemente descobriram o que eu estava fazendo. De algum modo deviam saber que alguém ia para aquele prédio.

- Não é sua culpa. Foi naquele prédio que conseguimos a única informação importante até agora.

- Por minha causa quase te mataram. De novo...

- Eu devia ter suspeitado. Alguém tinha derramado álcool pelo chão em vários lugares mas achei que fosse algum vazamento de água e não dei atenção.

- Não sei se serve de consolo, mas eu também teria pensado isso.

Os dois se calaram e ficaram a olhar a noite por um longo tempo, até que Trowa quebrou o monótono silêncio ocasionalmente interrompido por uma buzina de carro ou alguma moto mais barulhenta.

- Seu pai e seus irmãos, como estão?

- Bem. Meu pai melhorou com o tratamento médico e voltou a trabalhar. Acabei saindo de casa depois que ele se curou e já podia sustentar meus irmãozinhos sem ajuda.

- Pelo menos isso.

- Mas mesmo assim não me orgulho do que fiz. Às vezes ainda sonho com isso. Pessoas morreram por minha causa, você perdeu seus companheiros...

- Fez o que achou que tinha de fazer pra proteger sua família.

- Não se preocupe, não espero que me perdoe por isso. – Disse ela, voltando o olhar para um avião qualquer que passava no céu, ao perceber que pela primeira vez naquela conversa, o garoto resolvera olhá-la nos olhos.

- Tem que parar de remoer o passado. Se eu dissesse que te perdôo, ajudaria em alguma coisa?

- Acho que não. Não mereço seu perdão.

- Então vamos só esquecer isto, está bem?

A garota fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça, tentando evitar olhar para ele. Por que não conseguia encará-lo? Passara a maior parte da conversa desejando que ele fizesse isso e agora que fazia não conseguia retribuir o gesto.

- Amigos? – Perguntou ele, estendendo a mão.

- Amigos... – Respondeu a garota, apertando-lhe a mão e forçando-se a não desviar os olhos outra vez.

No outro dia logo cedo, Quatre voltou de viagem. Não trazia qualquer novidade interessante ou pista de onde pudesse estar o gundam. Entrara em contato com Duo e este dissera que voltaria naquela noite mas não tinha dado sorte também. Todos se reuniram na mesma sala de sempre e discutiram outros locais que podiam servir de esconderijo a manhã inteira, enquanto Heero e Trowa tentavam hackear os computadores das empresas de Dewalds.

Relena havia se juntado ao grupo naquele dia e lia o jornal tranqüilamente. Middie ocasionalmente descartava alguns dos palpites dos outros sobre os esconderijos explicando o porquê de cada um. O Dr. J chegou com um copo de café expresso na mão e parou atrás de Heero, observando o que este estava fazendo. Talvez tivesse movido-se em total silêncio ou talvez o garoto estivesse muito concentrado no que fazia e não percebeu que alguém se aproximara. Heero arrastou a cadeira para trás e trombou com o cientista que derramou café quente em cima dele.

- Que droga, olha por onde vai!

- Ora, você brotou do chão? Não preciso de ajuda, se é o que quer saber. – Disse Heero, puxando a blusa molhada para não encostar em suas costas.

- Heero, você vai se queimar, tira essa blusa. – Disse Relena, preocupada.

O garoto não deu sinais de tê-la escutado mas fez o que ela pediu, largando a blusa molhada sobre a mesa e voltando à tela do computador.

- Heero, o que é isso nas suas costas? – perguntou Relena, ao ver a coleção de hematomas coloridos que cobria as costas do rapaz.

- Nada demais.

- Nada demais? – Perguntou ela, se aproximando para olhar melhor. – Isso está horrível! Como se machucou deste jeito?

- Já disse que não é nada. Não precisa se preocupar por minha causa.

- E se eu não fizer isso quem vai fazer? – Disse ela, começando a engrossar. – Você nunca se cuida!

Ela soava realmente irritada desta vez. Heero ignorou-a e continuou a trabalhar, o que só serviu para irritá-la mais ainda. O garoto esperou que ela tornasse a gritar mas não ouviu mais a voz dela. Correu os olhos pela sala alguns momentos depois mas não a viu. Devia ter saído. Paciência. Não tinha tempo para esquentar a cabeça com isso agora.

O dia passou como se os ponteiros dos relógios tivessem juntos combinado de bater três vezes mais rápido que o normal. Duo voltou à base, todos se reuniram novamente para discutir mais um pouco mas não chegaram a lugar algum. Cansados de procurar uma luz no fim do túnel, alguns se dirigiram para seus quartos, outros foram matar o tempo de outra forma. Quase meia-noite, alguma coisa aconteceu. Uma grande explosão pareceu vir do andar térreo e todo o prédio estremeceu violentamente.

- O que houve? – Gritou Duo, aparecendo na porta de seu quarto com uma escova de dente na mão e a boca cheia de espuma.

- Alguma coisa explodiu! – Gritou Sally, que vinha correndo.

Quatre apareceu na sua porta também, ainda confuso.

- Onde foi a explosão?

- Deve ter sido mais embaixo, temos de sair do prédio! Desçam pelas escadas, o elevador não está funcionando.

- Hilde! – Chamou Duo, na porta do quarto ao lado que já se abria. – Temos que sair daqui, depressa!

Middie subia as escadas para o terraço quando ouviu a explosão. Deu meia volta e desceu rapidamente dois lances de escada mas parou. Onde estava Trowa? O elevador não funcionava, teria conseguido descer? Mas onde estaria a esta hora? Virou-se e começou a subir correndo a escadaria em direção ao terraço. O garoto costumava a ficar lá à noite para matar o tempo, já que tinha de ficar sentado na cadeira de rodas o dia inteiro.

Um alarme de evacuação soava de maneira ensurdecedora por todo o prédio, labaredas viam-se pelas janelas vindas dos andares inferiores e gritos dos vizinhos faziam aquilo parecer um campo de batalha. Dois andares faltando para o terraço, Middie encontrou o garoto. Largara a cadeira de rodas e vinha andando apoiando-se no corrimão mas tendo dificuldades por causa das pernas imobilizadas.

- Anda, Trowa! Se apóie em mim!

- Ficou louca? Saia logo daqui, não deveria ter vindo atrás de mim!

- Agora é tarde pra brigar comigo, segure-se e vamos!

Ele passou o braço sobre o ombro dela como ela pedia e desceram mais alguns andares até que outra pessoa surgiu. Wufei, coberto de poeira da explosão, apareceu e ajudou os dois a chegarem ao térreo. Desceram mais um pouco e saíram pela garagem. Todo o andar térreo havia sido destruído pela explosão. Os bombeiros estavam controlando o fogo e eles saíram sem mais problemas. Encontraram todos os outros do lado de fora. Tinham sido os últimos a sair.

- Que bom que todos estão bem... – Disse Sally, ao vê-los chegar.

- Sorte que achei os dois. – Reclamou Wufei, tentando tirar a sujeira do rosto com a manga da camisa.

- Cara, achei que desta vez nós não s...

Uma enorme explosão, maior do que a outra, fez o fogo que restava cobrir o que seria provavelmente os dois ou três primeiros andares inteiros.

- Meu Deus... – Disse Middie, olhando as labaredas dançarem no ar como cobras ao som de um encantador de serpentes. (N/A: nossa, como eu me pirei...¬¬') – Se tivéssemos demorado só mais alguns segundos...

- Middie, por que voltou? – Perguntou Trowa. Sua voz era zangada, não fria e sem emoção como de costume.

- Eu lembrei que você não podia andar direito e o elevador estava quebrado... Não venha me dizer que eu devia ter te deixado pra trás! Você estaria lá ainda e teria... não quero nem imaginar o que teria te acontecido!

- Não justifica arriscar sua vida desta maneira só por minha causa.

Os outros pararam de observar as chamas, surpresos pela mudança de tom repentina na voz do garoto. Todos estavam acostumados a ouvir palavras frias vindas dele, não frases carregadas de emoções, boas ou ruins.

- Está me dizendo que eu devia ter deixado você morrer ali? – Gritou a garota, mais zangada do que nunca.

- Devia! Prometa que não vai mais fazer isso de novo.

- Olha gente, acho que não é a melhor hora pra discutir isto... – Disse Duo, se aproximando.

Nenhum dos dois deu-lhe atenção.

- Não prometo nada, faço o que quero e não tenho que dar explicações a você! – Middie falou, rispidamente.

- Uma vez, UMA VEZ, você não podia ter me escutado? – Disse ele, se aproximando com uma expressão no rosto que os amigos não saberiam dizer se era raiva ou preocupação.

Para o espanto de todos principalmente do piloto do Heavyarms, Middie, ao invés de gritar outra vez, beijou o garoto sem aviso.

- Não quando você me pede pra te deixar pra trás.

Trowa ficou sem reação. A garota deu-lhe as costas e se afastou na direção que Duo apontara anteriormente.

- Obrigado... Por ter vindo me ajudar. – Falou ele enfim, assumindo a derrota.

- Não tem de quê...

N/A: EEE! Final feliz num cap! (ou não...) uahuahauhauhauahua! Não sei se não ficou OC... Espero q não. Sei lá se o pessoal conhece essa história da Middie, mas se não acharem nada na internet e quiserem, eu posso dar uma explicada rápida no início do próximo cap sobre essa parte do Episode Zero. Se alguém tiver disposto a sair do anonimato e deixar review, apenas me diga se achou que o Trowa tá OC ou se tá normal. (sejam sinceros...) E qto aos q lêem e não deixam review, eu nem falo mais nada... Vlw por tarem lendo pelo menos, espero q tejam gostando. Brigadão e até o próximo cap.


	11. Ataques e ContraAtaques

**Declaração: **gw não me pertence, não é exatamente uma novidade... ¬¬'

Poly-chan: ÊÊÊ! 2 reviews no mesmo cap! Cara, eu tou mal… Ou melhor, esse fic tá mal... Acho q ele não saiu do jeito q eu queria. O bom é q os outros q eu tenho esperando tão melhores q este (pelo menos eu acho...). E o q tem explodir o prédio da Preventers? Vc esperava o q, num fic escrito por mim? Huhauhauhauahua! E qto à cena do Trowa acho q vc lembra o suplício q foi... Vlw pelo review, hein?

Tatiana: Qto ao Episode Zero, acho q não tem no Brasil... Eu ganhei de uma tia q foi pra lá trabalhar. Mas eu sei q tem um site na internet q tem td escrito, desde as falas até a descrição das cenas. Dá pra entender a história pelo menos. Pior q não lembro o site. Não sei se não é um chamado otaku(ponto)com. Vc pode tentar achar alguma coisa lá. Se não for esse vc me diz e eu procuro o site pra te passar. Vlw pelo review e espero q tenha curtido a ceninha romântica do último cap... (sei lá se ficou boa, mas... hehehehe) Até a próxima!

**Capítulo 11 – Ataques e Contra-Ataques**

30 de agosto de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1

_Sobe para 9 o número de mortos no atentado de 28 de agosto ao prédio da Organização Preventers. Linda Betew de 34 anos, uma das 27 vítimas da tragédia, não resistiu aos ferimentos e teve falência cardio-respiratória esta manhã. O corpo será velado na Capela Sant..._

- 9 mortes. Não devíamos ter nos refugiado na Preventers. – Falou Quatre, desligando a televisão.

- Nenhum de nós imaginou sequer por um minuto que os caras seriam doidos a ponto de atacar o prédio da Preventers. Pelo menos agora fizemos certo, nos escondemos... – Disse Duo, deitando-se no sofá e apoiando a cabeça no colo de Hilde, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- O que precisamos fazer agora é começar a revidar. Dewalds financia as pesquisas de Ilianov então vamos atrapalhar a vida dele. – Falou Heero calmamente, enquanto começava a decifrar os códigos de acesso de alguma fábrica pela internet.

- Pretende hackear os computadores das empresas dele? Não sei se ele não ia responder atacando mais gente.

- Foram feitos poucos ataques até agora e depois deste ele vai querer ser mais discreto. A polícia está totalmente concentrada em pegar os responsáveis por isso.

Trowa surgiu na sala em sua cadeira de rodas. Estava cansado pois não tinha dormido direito e não prestava muita atenção aonde ia.

- Ei, cuidado. – Reclamou Heero, ao que o outro quase trombou com ele.

- Desculpe.

- Cara, devo colocar um semáforo aqui, seu babeiro? Quando você vai tirar esse gesso e voltar a andar normalmente? – Perguntou Duo, se ajeitando para não escorregar.

- Não seja maldoso... – Disse Hilde.

- Devo tirar isso daqui a um mês.

- Ainda bem, essa porcaria range... Já pensou em colocar óleo nisso?

- Estaria arriscando se matar na rampa de entrada. Acho que não é uma boa idéia... – Falou Heero, enquanto tentava ordenar alguns papéis.

Os outros riram, talvez por imaginarem a cena ou simplesmente terem gostado da piada, mas Duo finalmente se sentou e encarou Trowa com um olhar inquisidor.

- Uma coisinha só que eu queria perguntar... O que tem entre você e a Middie? Vocês parecem se dar muito bem.

- Não tem nada. Nós nos conhecíamos antes, é só isso.

- Não tem nada? Espera aí, como foi que ela disse? "Não quando me pede pra deixar você pra trás?" E a ceninha romântica, foi o quê?

- Duo, deixe ele em paz...

- Eu não sei... – Respondeu Trowa.

Como ninguém parecia ter alguma coisa interessante para falar, Trowa se dirigiu para o corredor, ainda em tempo de ouvir Duo conversando em voz baixa com os outros.

- Se quer saber acho que ele gosta dela... Você viu como ele ficou bravo por ela ter se arriscado pra ajudar ele.

Trowa ficou ainda remoendo o assunto por algum tempo. O que havia entre eles, afinal? Não havia mentido quando dissera que não sabia. Pensara naquela noite algumas vezes mas sempre acabava procurando esquecer. Afastou novamente estes pensamentos. Se deixasse, lhe ocupariam tempo demais e ele tinha outras coisas para se preocupar no momento.

O lugar onde se escondiam agora era uma casa, cercada de muros grossos que não permitiam aos vizinhos ver o que se passava lá dentro. Alugada no nome de Hugh Poet, um advogado aposentado de 72 anos, que na verdade não existia. Havia apenas dois quartos na casa e todos haviam se apertado neles como possível. O sofá da sala, assim como o grosso tapete de pele de ovelha logo ao lado, virara cama também. Não havia muito o que fazer ali, a não ser esperar que o inimigo fizesse contato e enquanto isso, poderiam se ocupar sabotando as empresas de Dewalds. Sally e Wufei no entanto, estavam abarrotados de trabalho. Como trabalhavam para a Preventers, não tinham podido reunir-se aos outros e também não poderiam ficar entrando e saindo de lá para não entregar o esconderijo.

Assim passou-se mais uma semana. Para os que estavam naquela casa até foi uma semana tranqüila, mas para o empresário Brian Dewalds e as pessoas que trabalhavam para ele, foi uma semana muito confusa. Computadores responsáveis por linhas de montagem enlouqueceram fazendo máquinas e mais máquinas simplesmente pararem de funcionar; dados de pesquisas foram deletados; funcionários de escritórios quase foram à loucura com seus computadores que repentinamente davam os problemas mais estranhos; até mesmo computadores pessoais eram afetados.

Dewalds, como já esperavam, apesar de ter certeza absoluta que os pilotos eram os responsáveis por tudo aquilo, não descontou em inocentes, por medo de chamar a atenção da polícia. Se fizesse alguma coisa, talvez alguém desconfiasse e o ligasse ao atentado ao prédio da Preventers, que ele havia encomendado e não tivera bons resultados. Um carro carregado de explosivos havia sido mandado de encontro à recepção do prédio e a idéia era matar todos os pilotos. Talvez até derrubar a construção, coisa que não acontecera pois a única planta que haviam conseguido do prédio havia sido modificada e mostrava pilares de sustentação em lugares diferentes. Isso claro, objetivava justamente evitar qualquer coisa do tipo.

30 de agosto de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra

"_Aqueles miseráveis... Ainda sobraram quatro daqueles pilotos e estão revidando. Onde estariam? Não preciso mais deles, em pouco tempo aquele louco do Ilianov descobrirá os códigos de acesso do esconderijo dos gundans e poderemos levá-los. Grande Ilianov, não achava que encontraria o lugar..."_

- Senhor Dewalds. – Disse um homem gordo e baixo, abrindo a porta.

- Diga, Oldfields... – Falou o empresário, deixando os pensamentos de lado e ajeitando a gravata.

- Senhor, a nossa montadora de carros no sul da China... Os computadores de lá foram afetados também...

- Ótimo, mais dor de cabeça pra mim...

- Mas lá a coisa foi mais séria, senhor. Todas as máquinas eram dirigidas e programadas por computador, tudo! Desde a ordem das peças até a pintura dos carros...

- E o que diabo aconteceu de tão importante?

- Bom, as máquinas endoidaram... Tem até um funcionário querendo processar a fábrica dizendo que foi atacado pelo "braço" mecânico de um robô da linha... Sem falar nos absurdos que saíram as pinturas dos carros...

- Mande interromper tudo e contrate técnicos para lá também.

- Senhor, tem certeza que não quer falar com a polícia a esse respeito? Talvez eles descubram quem está fazendo isso.

- Não, não vão resolver. Não quero que chame porcaria de polícia alguma e avise todos que se alguém sair falando desta situação por aí será demitido.

- Sim... senhor...

O homem deixou o escritório, totalmente perdido.

"_Querem se meter a espertinhos, não é?" – _pensou Dewalds. "_Vou garantir que me deixem em paz até eu conseguir colocar as mãos nos gundans."_

09 de setembro de 197 d.c

Colônia L1

- Então?

- Pronto, consegui. – Falou Duo orgulhoso, à frente do computador. Todos os aluguéis da Imobiliária Dewalds terão um acréscimo de 200 este mês. Isto vai criar uma bagunça e tanto...

- E agora?

- Não sei... Escolha alguma coisa aí, Quatre. Devemos dificultar as atividades de outra fábrica ou entrar no computador de alguém? Aliás tenho uma idéia...

- Eu já volto, tenho algumas coisas pra fazer.

O garoto saiu e quando voltou, algumas horas depois, encontrou o outro mexendo nas configurações do computador de alguém.

- O que está fazendo?

- Inserindo um novo vírus no computador do diretor da empresa de ônibus e amigo pessoal de Dewalds. Vai apagar todos os arquivos.

- O que é ISSO? – Perguntou o árabe, olhando para uma figura na tela com cara de nojo.

- O novo fundo de tela do cara. Ele só vai poder tirá-lo se conseguir se livrar do vírus.

- Onde você arranjou essa coisa?

- Na internet. Acho que é capa de alguma revista gay.

- Não tinha outra figura?

- Qual é, não posso fazer uma piada?

- Você não tem jeito...

Hilde entrou no quarto e olhou a figura na tela do computador.

- Credo, o que é isso, Duo?

- Estou sacaneando um amigo de Dewalds... Achou o quê? – perguntou Duo.

- Nada, só achei esquisito...

Antes que tivessem tempo de imaginar qual seria o próximo computador a ser atacado, Middie entrou no quarto.

- Quatre, seu celular tocou. Acho que tem mensagem pra você.

O garoto pegou o aparelho, leu e pareceu aterrorizado.

- O que foi? Fala!

- Não acredito! Seqüestraram... uma das minhas irmãs.

- O quê? O que eles querem!Os gundans, outra vez?

- Não sei... – o árabe respondeu, ainda em choque.

- Mas você tem certeza que levaram ela?

- Não dá pra confiar no que dizem, vou ligar para casa e perguntar.

Quatre deixou o aposento e foi telefonar. Duo e Middie o seguiram e os outros na casa também ficaram por perto para ouvir a conversa. Desta vez era verdade. Não era blefe. O árabe desabou sobre o sofá sem saber o que fazer, quando o telefone tocou. Ele atendeu e a voz do próprio Dewalds surgiu do outro lado da linha.

_- O negócio é o seguinte, moleque. Pegamos sua irmãzinha e vamos levá-la embora. Ela vai ficar com a gente para garantir que vocês parem de sabotar minhas empresas. _

- Você a seqüestrou só por causa disto?

_- Exato. Se a sabotagem de vocês parar por aqui, ela ficará bem e quando for possível, será solta._

- Por que eu acreditaria nisto?

_- É a sua melhor opção, garoto. Continuem e aí sim ela morre._

- Espere, eu troco de lugar com ela!

_- Como?_

- Vou no lugar dela.

Os outros alarmaram-se mas não falaram nada. O garoto preocupava-se com a família e sabiam que nada do que dissessem faria ele mudar de idéia.

_- Interessante... Você tem certeza? _– Falou o empresário maldosamente.

- Absoluta.

_- Ótimo. Ligarei outra vez para dizer o lugar onde realizaremos esta troca. Mas aviso que qualquer coisa suspeita mato ela e quem tiver perto!_

CLICK

N/A: IUPI! Complicando as coisas! Cara, como eu gosto de complicar tudo... Hj eu tou com pressa de postar isto então vou pular os comentários. Se alguém puder deixar review eu agradeço, espero q gostem do fic, blábláblá, Brigadão e até a próxima atualização.


	12. Um Novo Refém

**Declaração: **eu declaro q já esgotei minhas piadas (idiotas, na maioria, mas quem se importa) pra pôr aqui.

Tatiana: Essa é sua fic favorita? Q bom, pq ela tá indo bem mal... hehehehe! Q bom q alguém gostou. E a resposta a sua pergunta sobre o Quatre já vem neste cap. Vlw pelo review! Bjos!

**Capítulo 12 – Um Novo Refém**

09 de setembro de 197 d.c

Colônia L1

- Quatre, você tem certeza? Eles podem matar você!

- Não posso deixar levarem minha irmã, ela não tem nada haver com isso!

- Eu sei, mas raciocine! Eles podem, sei lá...torturar você pra tentar descobrir onde é o abrigo dos gundans.

- Podem até tentar mas não vou contar.

- Você diz isso agora. Não sabemos o que eles podem fazer com você.

- Eles não querem saber dos gundans agora, caso contrário teriam pedido o meu em troca.

- Talvez tivessem achado que você não entregaria o gundam.

- Eu não sei, mas vou assim mesmo. Aconteça o que acontecer, não vou dizer onde é o abrigo. Direi que mudaram depois que concordei em ir e não sei onde os colocaram.

- Ele não vai cair nesta.

- Não tenho outra escolha.

- Esqueça, depois que fizerem a troca, seguimos os caras e resgatamos você.

Quatre balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Como não?

- Se fizermos isto podem ir atrás de outra pessoa da minha família. Tenho 29 irmãs, como manteríamos todas em segurança?

Naquela noite mesmo Dewalds tornou a ligar para o celular do garoto e informou de um lugar ali naquela colônia mesmo, onde poderiam fazer a troca.

_- Você irá sozinho, entendeu?_

- Como vou saber que vai soltá-la? Alguém irá junto para buscá-la.

_- Está certo. Mas se esse alguém estiver armado ou qualquer coisa que eu não goste, meus homens mandarão chumbo em todos._

CLICK

10 de setembro de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1

Era uma noite fria e um chuvisco insistente já caía há algumas horas mas mesmo assim, duas pessoas estavam paradas em meio a um estacionamento totalmente deserto. Um carro surgiu ao longe e deu a volta na quadra, parando quase na esquina. Três pessoas desceram e dirigiram-se aos dois que estavam ali. Dois homens empurravam uma moça e carregavam armas de fogo com eles.

- Quatre!

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Respondeu ele.

Um dos homens apontou uma pistola para Sally, que vinha junto.

- Vocês não estão armados, estão? Revista o moleque aí e essa mulher, Richie.

O homem procurou por armas nos dois e viu que nenhum carregava nada.

- Por que não levamos os dois?

- Essa mulher aí... Sally Po, não é? O chefe achou que ela viria. Trabalha na Preventers, seria muito chamativo. Ele disse que se ela viesse não deveríamos levá-la conosco. Levamos só o moleque.

- Do que estão falando? – Perguntou a mulher que havia sido seqüestrada. – Levar meu irmão?

- É a troca. Você vai ficar com ela ali e o moleque vem com a gente.

Richie empurrou a moça até perto de Sally, que teve de segurá-la pelos braços para impedir que fosse atrás dos homens quando estes apontaram suas armas para o garoto e o fizeram andar até o carro.

- Entra aí e aviso que qualquer coisa que fizer vai se dar muito mal.

Quatre entrou no carro e outro homem esperava lá, com uma metralhadora na mão, apontada para ele. O motorista jogou uma algema por cima do seu banco e o garoto foi preso.

- Vamos embora, temos uma longa viagem pela frente ainda...

- Não sei por que temos de levar esse pirralho tão longe. Eu por mim cortava a garganta dele e largava o cadáver no lixão.

- Faça isso e o seu cadáver também será despejado lá no dia seguinte. Recebemos ordens claras.

O carro partiu e os homens permaneceram em silêncio até chegarem no espaçoporto da colônia. Pararam próximos do local e um dos brutamontes desceu e pegou uma grande mala de viagem. Outro cortou um pedaço de esparadrapo e colou na boca de Quatre e ameaçou lhe bater caso resistisse.

- Eis o que você vai fazer. Tem uma nave particular esperando e já pronta para sair. Como é um vôo particular ninguém vai revistar esta mala mas se virem você andando livre, leve e solto por lá podem te reconhecer. Até entrarmos você vai aqui dentro.

Forçaram o garoto a entrar na mala e saíram arrastando-na, batendo nela com os pés de vez em quando. Passaram pela segurança sem nenhum problema e logo estavam na nave. Richie abriu a mala e o garoto saiu de dentro dela o mais rápido possível. Tinha tirado o esparadrapo facilmente, já que os homens não haviam se lembrado de algemar suas mãos atrás de suas costas.

- Seu idiota! – Disse um deles a Richie. – Ele podia ter feito algum barulho.

- Tá, mas não fez! Não venha me dar bronca, você também esqueceu. Agora moleque, senta aí nessa cadeira e fica quieto.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Isso não é da sua conta. Fica fazendo pergunta e te arranco os dentes à porrada. Mandaram te levar vivo, não falaram nada sobre levá-lo inteiro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Droga, o que vamos fazer agora? – Reclamou Duo, ao que Sally entrou na casa.

- Tem certeza que ninguém te seguiu até aqui? – Perguntou Heero.

- Tenho. Mas não sei o que faremos. Temos de descobrir aonde levaram Quatre.

- Como vamos fazer isto? Vão levá-lo para fora da colônia, isso é certo.

- Acho que podemos ver se algum vôo particular deixou o espaçoporto e para onde foi.

- Ok, eu vou ver o que consigo sobre os vôos. – Disse Heero, ligando seu laptop.

- Acho que é só o que podemos fazer por enquanto. – Falou Sally outra vez. – Mas Quatre é esperto, vai encontrar um meio de nos contactar.

O piloto do Wing Zero conseguiu os horários dos últimos vôos a deixarem o espaçoporto de L1 mas a nave particular de Dewalds, de partida registrada às 2:00 da manhã naquela madrugada, não tinha nenhum registro de seu destino. Sendo assim, não conseguiram qualquer outra pista que levasse ao garoto.

13 de setembro de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1

- Alguém pode mexer nessa antena? A imagem tá uma porcaria...

Duo, Hilde, Relena, Heero e Middie estavam sentados na pequena sala, tentando matar o tempo assistindo tv.

- Porque você mesmo não vai, Duo?

- Eu já fui da última vez!

- Tudo bem, eu vou. –Disse Relena, se levantando.

- Ei! Não pisa aí não! – Reclamou Duo.

- Porquê? É só um tapete.

- Lembre-se que eu durmo nesse tapete!

- É mesmo, me desculpe.

Ela arrumou a imagem e voltou a sentar.

- Cara, qual é a desse programa? Qual é o nome mesmo?

- Arquivo X, eu acho...

- Esse tal Mulder é maluco...

- Mas pior que a teoria louca dele estava certa...

Na televisão, um homem qualquer é atacado por um grupo de mortos-vivos, espalhando sangue para todo lado.

- Que coisa violenta.

- Não tem mais nada na tv... – reclamou Hilde.

- Já é tarde. Vocês não estão com fome? – Disse Relena, desviando os olhos da tela.

- Eu não tô. Vamos terminar de assistir, tá interessante... – Disse Duo, observando os mortos-vivos, ressuscitados por alguma seita doida, cercarem o agente do FBI na televisão.

- E o Trowa? Não vi ele hoje...

- Eu vou ver se ele precisa de alguma coisa. – Disse Middie levantando-se, um pouco aliviada de não precisar mais assistir àquele programa onde criaturas estranhas apareciam urrando repentinamente toda hora, talvez com o intuito de derrubar os telespectadores do sofá de susto. (N/A: quem nunca assistiu Arquivo X e quase teve um infarto com as cenas deste tipo?)

Ela entrou pelo corredor que levava aos dois quartos, encontrando um deles vazio. Trowa estava no outro quarto, sentado em uma cama encostada à janela.

- Trowa? Está com fome? – Middie perguntou, ainda à porta. O garoto não desviou o olhar da janela, apenas fez um movimento mínimo com a cabeça dizendo que não.

- No que você tanto pensa? – Perguntou a garota, entrando e sentando-se ao seu lado.

O piloto não respondeu.

- Não quer falar a respeito, acertei? Por que você não vai lá fora pra respirar um pouco de ar fresco? Ficou aqui o dia todo. Ou venha ver televisão. Quem sabe já convenceram o Duo a trocar de canal por algo menos sangrento...

- Acho que não, obrigado.

- Tudo bem. Quer que eu te deixe sozinho?

- Faça como preferir. Pode ficar se quiser.

Middie sorriu e ficou ali mesmo em silêncio, por vários minutos.

- Talvez devesse dormir um pouco. Você não tem dormido direito nos últimos dias, Trowa.

- Como sabe?

- Bom, achei que você parece meio abatido, só isso.

- Estou bem.

- Não parece. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando, vejo isso nos seus olhos.

Ela deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

- Você é sempre tão calado. Gostaria que dissesse como se sente de vez em quando.

O piloto continuou quieto, mas Middie não esperava uma resposta mesmo portanto continuou.

- Preocupado com seu amigo?

- Ele vai ficar bem, sabe se virar.

- Então o que é?

- Nada.

Middie suspirou. Sabia que não adiantaria muito insistir na conversa.

- Acho que vou deixar você sozinho, então. Qualquer coisa estou lá fora.

A garota se levantou e saiu. Foi para o quintal, totalmente isolado do resto da vizinhança por um muro alto. Sentou-se num banco e ficou olhando o vento balançar gentilmente a grama, já alta. O som de um rangido lhe chamou a atenção mas ela não se virou para investigar a origem do ruído. Conhecia-o bem.

- Resolveu sair um pouco afinal?

- É muito abafado lá dentro. – respondeu Trowa.

Middie estranhou aquilo. Não fazia tanto calor naquele dia mas ela preferiu não falar nada. O garoto parou a cadeira de rodas ao lado dela e ficou a observar o céu. Alguns pássaros voavam animados, cantando alto; a cachorrada do vizinho de um lado latia para qualquer coisa que passasse na rua, fosse carro ou sacola de mercado carregada pelo vento; crianças brincavam na outra casa dando gritos e gargalhadas que se escutavam ao longe.

- Que sossego, não? Nem parece que estamos lidando com uma situação tão complicada.

O piloto concordou com um aceno da cabeça. Middie distraiu-se observando um besourinho colorido que caminhava lentamente com suas seis patinhas. A garota colocou a mão em seu caminho e o inseto subiu nesta, sem parecer consciente da mudança.

- Ele é como eu. Nenhum lugar em especial para ir. – Falou a garota.

- Entendo como é. – Disse o piloto, estendendo uma das mãos, para onde o besourinho passou, sem sequer suspeitar de nada.

Trowa ficou observando o insetinho andar por alguns segundos, depois abrir as asas e partir.

- Fico feliz que esteja aqui. Me sinto tão sozinha às vezes. – falou Middie.

- Por quê?

- Parece...que não pertenço a lugar nenhum. Nada me prende.

- Conheço a sensação.

- Pelo menos você me entende... – Disse ela, encarando os olhos verdes do garoto.

Algumas nuvens esparsas encobriram o sol, produzindo uma sombra agradável. Middie se aproximou do piloto, quase sem perceber, mas parou. Trowa nem se moveu. Por que tinha de ser sempre assim? Era impossível saber como ele se sentia. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e ele permanecia imóvel. Middie começou a se afastar devagar, um pouco embaraçada mas o garoto inclinou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente.

- Eu sabia que aí tinha coisa... – Murmurou Duo, observando da janela enquanto lavava alguns pratos na pia da cozinha.

N/A: Outro cap! Esse vai ter 20 caps e eu tou louca pra terminar ele logo... Espero não precisar deixar vcs com um intervalo entre um fic e outro. Ah, e qto à piada com arquivo X, eu tava só zoando. Eu amo arquivo X, apesar do pessoal assistindo na tv não ter curtido mto... hehehehehe! Vlw por tarem acompanhando o fic, se puderem deixar review tb, melhor ainda. Até a próxima!

P.S.: foi mal a demora, mas eu tinha postado semana passada e deu algum problema, portanto não apareceu este cap. Tou postando pela segunda vez e espero q agora dê certo...


	13. O Mistério da Base

**Declaração: **Argh, GW não me pertence!

Tatiana: OiE! Td blz? Esse cap tá bem loko e espero q vc goste do Quatre pq só ele aparece nesse cap... Qto a essa parte do Trowa, vc acha q tá OC? Eu achei difícil escrever com ele por isso gostaria de uma opinião sobre isso... Qto ao próximo fic, ainda é difícil dizer qual vai ser pq tem um pronto q eu e Poly-chan escrevemos duas versões com a mesma história mas ela não terminou de escrever o dela. Eu preciso esperar ela terminar pra postar. E o outro eu ainda não acabei, mas provavelmente vou postar antes. É pra ser um fic mais levezinho, um romance-aventura. Vamos ver no q vai dar... Hehehe... Brigadão pelo review!

**Capítulo 13 – O Mistério da Base**

14 de setembro de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra

Após uma longa viagem com várias conexões, o piloto do gundam Sandrock finalmente foi entregue em seu destino. Estivera trancado no porta-mala de um carro pelas últimas 5, talvez 6 horas. Um dos homens que o trouxera até lá destrancou o porta-malas e o garoto pulou para fora, encharcado de suor. Estavam em um lugar fechado, talvez a garagem de algum prédio. Os homens o arrastaram escada acima e depois por um corredor até chegarem à uma sala, onde Ilianov estava esperando.

- Quatre Raberba Winner... Que prazer tê-lo aqui nesta base.

Quatre se desvencilhou dos homens mas não tentou correr nem nada. Ilianov continuou.

- Você ficará aqui a partir de agora e não adianta querer fugir. Estamos cercados por quilômetros e quilômetros de deserto. Mas você vai ser muito útil para mim. Há muitos testes e simulações que quero que você participe.

- Não vou participar de nada!

- Não estou perguntando o que quer fazer. Você tem duas escolhas, moleque. Obedecer o que eu mando ou ser saco de pancada dos meus homens.

Quatre encarou o homem, tentando não parecer nervoso. E se ele perguntasse onde estavam os gundans? Heero e os outros não poderiam tirá-los do abrigo a hora que quisessem assim tão fácil e ele não poderia contar o esconderijo, mesmo que sob tortura.

- Pessoal, é quase hora do almoço. Levem-no até o refeitório. Não me serve de nada se estiver debilitado.

Os homens mandaram o garoto ir andando e viraram em um outro corredor à esquerda. No final deste, ficava o tal refeitório. Quatre esperava ver soldados lá mas ficou espantado quando viu várias crianças. Deviam ter entre 11 e 13 anos e ao ver seus rostos percebeu que eram as mesmas das fotos dos arquivos do cd que Trowa trouxera quando invadira um prédio velho, dias atrás.

Mais estranho do que aquilo, o árabe pensou, só o fato de nenhuma das crianças se comportar como criança. Estavam todas sentadas de costas retas, comendo sua comida em total silêncio sem sequer olharem para o lado ao que o tal Richie gritou um palavrão depois de tropeçar em uma lajota solta do piso. Richie se recuperou do quase-tombo e dirigiu-se a Quatre.

- É o seguinte. Você fica junto com os pirralhos aqui. Não adianta querer fugir ou passar por portas trancadas. O sistema de segurança de Ilianov é à prova de falhas. Tem um dormitório pra você no mesmo corredor do deles. É o último, no fim do corredor.

Sem dar mais explicações, os homens se retiraram. Quatre ficou perplexo. Um cozinheiro que servia comida nas bandejas o chamou e estendeu-lhe uma bandeja de alumínio. Serviu-o sem perguntar o que ele queria ou não, virando a concha e despejando a comida nesta como quem cobre alguma coisa ofensiva com terra. Depois disto foi embora e não disse mais nada. (N/A: mais ou menos o mesmo esquema dos restaurantes universitários...)

O árabe seguiu até uma mesa qualquer e se sentou ao lado de um garoto. Lembrava dele. Seu nome era Albertini. O menino no entanto, continuou a comer ignorando-o completamente.

- Albertini. Ei, Albertini.

O garoto virou-se para ele, ainda com o garfo enfiado na boca.

- Não devemos conversar durante o almoço. – Foi tudo que ele disse.

- Quando pode conversar?

O menino tornou a comer, sem responder. Quatre pensou por um momento que o garotinho parecia uma versão infantil de Trowa. O amigo também tinha tendência a ignorar perguntas e comentários, mas não daquele jeito. Começou a comer e reparou que algumas das crianças já haviam terminado e agora continuavam sentadas, encarando o nada. Pouco depois, Richie voltou e mandou as crianças se levantaram e se dirigirem aos seus respectivos dormitórios.

- Sem gracinhas. – Acrescentou ele, o que na opinião de Quatre era totalmente desnecessário.

Nenhuma das crianças esboçou a menor gracinha, por mais mínima que fosse. Seguiram todas na mesma direção em silêncio total e todas com uma expressão no rosto muito parecida. Pareciam programadas por computador para andarem feito gente mas não para se comportarem da mesma forma. Quatre seguiu o grupo, tomando cuidado de não perder Albertini de vista. Quando viraram em um corredor as crianças foram uma à uma entrando em diferentes aposentos e o árabe foi atrás de Albertini. Entrou junto com o garoto e fechou a porta.

- Você não deve entrar no meu quarto. – Disse o menino, como se lesse em voz alta um texto, sem muito interesse.

- Já vou sair. Antes quero que me responda algumas perguntas.

- Não devemos ficar conversando, seremos castigados.

- Ninguém vai saber. Responda minhas perguntas que eu já saio, ok?

O menino permaneceu calado.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, onde estamos?

- No meu quarto.

- Não, que lugar é este? Este prédio?

- A base.

- Base?

O menino o encarou com um olhar inexpressivo.

- Tá, e onde fica esta base?

- Aqui é a base.

- Não, não. – Reclamou Quatre. – Sei que estamos aqui nesta base, mas não sei como vim parar aqui. Quero saber, onde esta base está. Numa colônia ou na Terra?

- Na Terra.

- Aonde, especificamente?

- Deserto do Kalahari.

- E por que vocês estão aqui?

Albertini abriu a boca para responder mas alguém abriu a porta. Richie entrou no dormitório, com um cacetete na mão.

- Fora daqui, cara. Não fique pentelhando os moleques. Você tem seu dormitório.

- Tudo bem, mas não faça nada com ele, está bem? – Disse Quatre, já saindo ao ver o objeto que o homem trazia consigo.

Richie deu-lhe uma cacetada no ombro e fechou a porta deixando Albertini sozinho mas ileso. Depois agarrou Quatre pelo colarinho e o arrastou até a última porta do corredor.

- Você vai ficar aí até segunda ordem.

Sob ameaça de levar outra cacetada, Quatre entrou. Seu dormitório era idêntico ao de Albertini, desde a cor da parede até a disposição dos móveis. Havia uma porta que dava para um banheiro simples, com um chuveiro que não parecia ligado à rede elétrica. Que espécie de lugar seria aquele afinal? Ilianov tinha treinado um soldado perfeito e agora estava treinando aquelas crianças para serem soldados também? Quatre gelou só de imaginar o que o engenheiro teria feito para que as crianças se comportassem de maneira tão fria.

Começou a investigar o quarto. As paredes eram lisas e não havia janela alguma. A luz estava acesa mas o árabe não viu nenhum sinal de um interruptor. No banheiro a mesma coisa. Luz ligada, mas sem interruptores. Uma caixa de som localizava-se a um canto, havia uma cama com um único lençol branco e um travesseiro da mesma cor. O armário era de madeira escura e parecia bem velho. Estava lascado em vários pontos e uma dobradiça meio solta fazia uma das portas não fechar direito.

Quatre abriu o guarda roupa. Encontrou uma fileira de cabides com camisetas brancas e outra com calças, todas pretas. Lembrou-se que as crianças todas vestiam-se igual, calça preta, blusa branca. A única diferença era que as suas eram alguns números maiores. Na gaveta estavam roupas de baixo e meias, também brancas. Sapatos pretos mais embaixo. Tudo impecável, novo em folha.

Foi até a porta do quarto e a encontrou trancada. Virou-se para ir sentar em sua cama quando se deu conta de alguma coisa faltando. Voltou a olhar a porta. Não havia buraco para chave na fechadura e ele mesmo não escutara ninguém girar uma chave pelo lado de fora. Mas certamente, havia uma tranca ali. Provavelmente eletrônica. Se tivesse uma chave de fenda ou algo com que desparafusar aquilo seria muito mais fácil.

Cansado e dolorido da viagem, ele deitou-se em sua cama mas não conseguiu adormecer. Tinha muita coisa na cabeça, queria que sua mente se desligasse por pelo menos alguns minutos mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que estaria acontecendo. Por que aquelas crianças eram assim? Por que aquele olhar frio no rosto de Albertini? Nunca vira alguém com um olhar tão frio, nem mesmo seu amigo Trowa era assim tão frio.

Ficou perdido em seus pensamentos por uma hora e meia, até que uma voz falou na caixa de som. Tão repentinamente que o garoto se assustou.

_Soldados, fila no corredor. Teremos simulações hoje. Aguardem as ordens de Terry._

Soldados a voz dissera? Quatre sentiu-se subitamente tomado por sentimento de ódio. Eram crianças. Estavam sendo tratadas como soldados, mas eram apenas crianças. Levantou-se e checou a porta. Esta abriu sem problemas. As crianças saíam e iam parando no corredor, cada uma na frente de sua porta. O homem que se chamava Terry veio vindo pelo corredor e passou em meio à garotada sem lhes dirigir palavra. Parou em frente ao árabe e lhe mostrou um cacetete que trazia consigo.

- Ande garoto. Você vem também. Todos vocês, duas filas e sigam-me.

Quatre seguiu andando e o homem foi atrás dele, dando-lhe ordens para virar em algum corredor de vez em quando. Chegaram em um grande salão onde estavam algumas máquinas imensas, presas a todo tipo de mecanismo para possibilitar seu movimento. Quatre logo percebeu que estas simulavam cockpits de mobile suits.

- Entra naquele ali. – Disse Terry, apontando uma das máquinas. – Você vai lutar no simulador contra a pirralhada.

- E se eu disser que me recuso? – Disse Quatre, em tom de voz desafiador.

- Aí você me obriga a usar isto aqui. – Disse Terry, batendo com o cacetete na mão.

- Não me assusta com isso.

- Ah, é?

Terry pareceu perder a paciência que estava lutando para manter e partiu para cima do garoto. Quatre se desviou do golpe e lhe acertou um soco na cara. O homem tornou a atacá-lo e mais uma vez ele se esquivou. Quatre passou uma rasteira nele e correu para fora dali. Não adiantava querer fugir, sabia disto. Mas as trancas dos dormitórios deviam ser programadas e somente agora tinha a chance de conhecer o lugar, enquanto não o pegassem outra vez.

Virou em um corredor por onde não tinha passado ainda e encontrou uma escada. Desceu um andar e seguiu em silêncio por um corredor. Checou algumas portas, todas trancadas pelo mesmo tipo de fechadura eletrônica. Ouviu um barulho atrás dele e se escondeu em um canto mais escuro. Viu uma das crianças passar por ele. Era uma menina de cabelos pretos bem lisos. Quatre a tinha visto antes mas não lembrava seu nome. Parecia procurá-lo.

- Ei, garota.

A menina virou-se para ele, com a mesma expressão de antes.

- Venha comigo. – Disse ela.

Quatre a seguiu sem fazer barulho.

- Pra onde estamos indo?

- Pra um lugar onde não te encontrem.

- O que está acontecendo neste lugar? Por que vocês todos obedecem as ordens deste maníaco?

- Somos soldados.

- Não, não são. São crianças, tem que se comportar como crianças.

Viraram a direita num corredor e antes que o árabe tivesse tempo de reagir, foi derrubado por uma cacetada nas costas. Quatre levantou-se e viu o homem que o havia acertado. Era Terry. Tinha na face a marca do soco que ele lhe dera anteriormente.

- Bom trabalho, Marrie. – Disse Terry à garotinha, que não esboçava nenhuma emoção, apenas olhava para Quatre como se não registrasse o fato de ele estar ali.

- Por que fez isso? – Perguntou o árabe à menina.

Mas ela não respondeu. Quatre então reparou que dois meninos estavam parados atrás de Terry e um deles era Albertini.

- São soldados de verdade, moleque. – Disse Terry. – São frios e sem sentimentos, não uns babacas emotivos como você, que se deixa enganar tão facilmente. Achou que uma criança nunca te faria mal? Surpresa pra você, elas recebem ordens e as cumprem, não importa o quê.

- Isso é horrível!

Terry tentou acertá-lo novamente com o cacetete mas não era muito habilidoso. Quatre escapou do golpe sem dificuldade.

- Quer ver como são soldados ideais? Miguel, Albertini! Segurem ele, não deixem que escape desta vez.

Os dois saíram de trás do homem e pararam um de cada lado de Quatre, que os olhava confuso. Como podia? Apenas crianças... Não queria machucá-las, mas não tinha para onde correr agora, estava cercado. Os dois meninos subitamente partiram para cima dele. Quatre desviou-se dos dois, muito surpreso. Não se lembrava de ter visto alguma vez na vida uma criança capaz de se mover daquele jeito.

Os dois tentaram atacá-lo de novo e mais uma vez ele conseguiu se desviar. Sentiu um golpe na perna, perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu. Esquecera-se da menina, logo atrás dele. Ela tentara uma rasteira nele mas não tinha conseguido derrubá-lo. Os dois garotos aproveitaram a distração e Albertini tentou acertar-lhe um chute. Apesar das pernas curtas o garotinho chutava alto. Quatre se defendeu com o braço mas Terry resolveu se meter no meio. Derrubou o rapaz com uma cacetada na cabeça. Quatre levantou os olhos para ver o que acontecia, e viu Terry jogar o cacetete para Albertini que pegou o objeto e ficou encarando o homem.

- Acerta ele. – Falou Terry, com um sorriso maldoso.

Albertini encarou Quatre por alguns segundos e Terry repetiu a ordem, em um tom de voz zangado. Quatre tentou se pôr em pé novamente e então viu a mão do garotinho descendo em sua direção. Albertini parecera hesitar e por um momento o árabe achou que não obedeceria, mas estava errado.

N/A: Ok, o fic tá tomando um rumo meio doido... Acho q andei lendo mto livrinho do arquivo X... Espero q vcs gostem desse tipo de história. Vlw pra quem ainda tá lendo e espero q continuem. Eu garanto q os próximos fics serão menos enrolados. (já vi q essa enrolação não agrada mto...) Até a próxima atualização, galera!


	14. Dois Novos Aliados

**Declaração: **Preciso mesmo? Alguém ainda tem alguma dúvida? Falem com meu advogado...

Bruna Fabiana: Oi! Q bom q o 13 ficou interessante. Desculpa a demora pra atualizar, tive uma semana meio corrida... Vlw pelo review!

Tatiana: Vcs arquitetos conseguem tempo pra dormir de vez em qdo? Huahuahuauhaua! Bom, na teoria são crianças... Continue lendo sim, q msm q eu atrase eu posto até o fim! Huahuahuahua! Vlw pelo review!

Poly-chan: Quatre se ferrando no meu fic? Onde? (fingindo q não entendeu) E vc é lerda sim! Uma lerda com idéias excessivas e descontroladas... hehehehe E eu puxei inspiração desse livro mesmo. Primeiro grau era ótimo, bom mesmo era ler aqueles clássicos chatos no segundo grau e tirar entre 1 e 2 na prova do livro... uhahuahuahuahuauha! Vlw pelo review...

**Capítulo 14 – Dois Novos Aliados**

14 de setembro de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1

- E aí, Wufei? – Perguntou Duo, no momento que o chinês entrou, enxarcado de chuva de cima a baixo.

- Ninguém me seguiu, tenho certeza. Mas está caindo o mundo lá fora...

- Descobriram alguma coisa interessante? – Perguntou Trowa, se aproximando.

- Sabemos o paradeiro de Dewalds. Não que adiante muito...

- Ele está certo. Dewalds não importa agora, precisamos saber onde Ilianov está.

- E quanto ao Quatre? Fez contato?

- Nada ainda. Estou começando a ficar preocupado. Não podemos deixar este lugar, nem continuar a sabotagem...

- O que vocês têm feito então?

- Heero levantou alguns dados sobre Ilianov. Parece que trabalhava como engenheiro na época da Aliança. É formado em engenharia mecânica e em farmácia também...

- Farmácia?

- Andou fazendo pesquisas na área de biológicas além da militar. Mas sabe lá o que isso quer dizer...

15 de setembro de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra

Quatre abriu os olhos. Estava em uma enfermaria. Forçou a memória, tentando lembrar-se do que aconteceu. Sentiu uma dor na testa e imediatamente se recordou. Levara uma cacetada forte na cabeça. O garotinho chamado Albertini que tinha feito aquilo. Incrível a força dele, fizera-o apagar completamente. Tinha manchas de sangue na blusa, devia ter levado alguns pontos. Ouviu vozes exaltadas conversando e que se aproximavam. Deitou-se novamente e fingiu dormir. Dois homens entraram conversando. Uma das vozes era de Terry e a outra, o árabe demorou um pouco a reconhecer, Ilianov.

- Seu idiota, Albertini podia ter matado o moleque! – Esbravejou a voz de Ilianov.

- Eu não sabia que ele ia pegar tão pesado, desculpe!

- Eles são máquinas, seu burro! Fazem o que você manda, deve dar ordens específicas! Você mandou bater nele e foi o que ele fez. A culpa é sua, não do garoto! Caramba, fico fora um dia e quase matam o piloto de gundam...

- Mas uma coisa só eu não gostei...

- Uma só? Eu sei de um monte de coisas que não gostei seu imbecil tapado...

- É que quando mandei Albertini bater nele, bom... ele não obedeceu imediatamente... Eu tive de repetir a ordem alguns segundos depois.

- E só aí que ele obedeceu?

- Só...

- Vamos testá-lo de novo, pode precisar de uma dose maior de remédio ou talvez trocar por outro. Pode estar criando resistência.

As duas vozes se calaram e o barulho de passos seguiu para fora e pelo corredor ao longe. Quatre continuou deitado, pensando no que escutara. Ele falara de remédios outra vez. Estariam as crianças sob efeito de alguma droga? Isso explicaria muita coisa. Se saíssem do efeito talvez conseguisse conversar normalmente com elas. Restava descobrir quando recebiam seus remédios. Um pensamento preocupante surgiu na mente do garoto. Se existia uma droga que forçava as crianças a ficar sob controle de Ilianov, não poderiam usar isso nele? Tomaria cuidado com qualquer coisa que lhe oferecessem daí por diante.

O tempo foi passando e de vez em quando alguém parava na porta para ver se ele estava lá. Quatre continuou fingindo que dormia até a última "visita" sair e levantou-se em silêncio. Seria bom dar mais uma volta pelo lugar enquanto achavam que ele dormia. Viu que isso não seria tão fácil no momento que cruzou a porta. Duas das crianças montavam guarda. Uma menina loira que se chamava Cecile e um garoto negro quase careca de tão curto que era seu cabelo e cujo nome o piloto já esquecera. Os dois o encararam e mostraram que carregavam objetos eletrônicos na mão. Serviam para dar choque, mas Quatre não soube dizer o que era. Apenas achou que não seria seguro se aproximar.

- Esperem garotos, não vou fazer nada.

- Você não deve sair. – Falou Cecile, com a mesma voz sem emoção que todos tinham.

- Não vou, quero conversar com vocês.

- Não devemos conversar. – Disse o garoto.

- Podemos, não tem ninguém olhando. Me diga garoto, qual seu nome?

O menino não respondeu. Cecile encarou Quatre com um olhar curioso que o árabe logo notou.

- Quer me perguntar alguma coisa?

- Você não deve falar com o prisioneiro, Cecile.

Quatre achou que viu por um segundo, uma expressão de desapontamento no rosto da menina. Mas não tinha certeza. Seu rosto não mostrava mais emoção alguma. Resolveu insistir. Talvez a droga que usassem nos garotos não tivesse o mesmo efeito em todos, afinal.

- Não tem ninguém vendo, não faz mal conversarmos um pouco. Não vou a lugar nenhum agora.

- Por que você está aqui? – Perguntou a garotinha, com um esforço enorme. Parecia-lhe muito difícil desobedecer uma ordem.

O garotinho quase careca levantou uma sombrancelha, com um ar de reprovação, mas não disse nada.

- Não sei ao certo.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Quatre. O seu é Cecile, certo?

- Como sabe? – Perguntou a garotinha, surpresa.

- Ele acabou de dizer seu nome. – Falou Quatre, não querendo contar sobre o cd onde tinha visto as fotos e os nomes de todos. – Mas não sei o seu. – Falou ao garotinho.

- Ethan... – Respondeu o menino, com um leve tom de emburramento na voz mas sem mudar a expressão do rosto.

- Tem alguém vindo. – Disse Cecile, ao ouvir o som de passos. – Depressa, volte pra dentro antes que nos vejam.

Quatre voltou a se deitar. Ouviu os passos de alguém entrando na sala, parar para observá-lo por alguns momentos e depois sair sem dizer nada. Assim que o som dos passos desapareceu, ele voltou à porta onde Ethan e Cecile ainda estavam.

- Obrigado por não dizerem que eu já acordei.

- Ele não perguntou. – Falou Ethan.

- De onde você vem? – Perguntou Cecile, quase soltando um sorriso.

- Das colônias.

- Do espaço? – Perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Quatre pôde ver o brilho nos olhos de ambos.

- Como que é lá? – Perguntou Cecile, mal se contendo.

Quatre começou a descrever as colônias e o espaço da melhor maneira que conseguiu. Os dois pareciam se pendurar em cada palavra e quando o árabe terminou, os dois não aparentavam se preocupar tanto com seus deveres quanto antes.

- Será que algum de vocês pode me conseguir uma chave de fenda, ou dizer onde tem uma?

- Chave de fenda? Pra quê?

- Preciso de uma.

- Não podemos ficar roubando coisas por aí.

- Mas sabem dizer onde tem?

- Eu vi uma caixa de ferramentas largada perto de um dos simuladores hoje. – Falou Cecile. – Acho que tinha um com defeito.

- Mas você não pode sair agora. – Reclamou Ethan, olhando torto para o árabe. – Se for lá pegar vamos ter de machucar você. E... não quero fazer isso.

- Está certo. Vou me deitar então. Quando alguém vier, digam que já acordei mas não me deixaram sair.

Quatre voltou para dentro e poucos minutos depois Richie apareceu. Encontrou o árabe sentado em sua cama com cara de tédio e o mandou ir andando. Levou-o ao seu dormitório e a porta se trancou atrás dele. Agora pensava, que horas seriam? Não fazia a mínima idéia do horário. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro, trocou a camisa manchada de sangue por uma das blusas brancas do armário e lavou a outra na pia do banheiro, pendurando-a em cima do box. Depois se sentou, imaginando o que fazer, quando a voz da caixa de som anunciou a hora do almoço, dando suas habituais ordens para formar fila no corredor.

A trava da porta foi destrancada automaticamente e Quatre saiu junto com as crianças. Elas saíram todas e pararam, esperando que Terry viesse e as mandasse seguí-lo. Quatre reparou qu e Ethan havia ficado para trás, amarrando o sapato. No que o árabe se aproximou dele o menino se levantou e lhe entregou uma chave de fenda discretamente.

- Cecile que pegou, me pediu pra te entregar. Se alguém perguntar, você que roubou.

- Não se preocupe, não vou contar a ninguém.

**N/A: **Olá, povo! Foi mal a demora pra atualizar... Estão gostando dos novos personagens da história? Eu me diverti procurando nomes estrangeiros pra essa criançada toda e imaginando elas. Espero q vcs tenham gostado delas. Até a próxima atualização e obrigado pelos 3 reviews no mesmo cap, q ultimamente este fic tá mal de review... hehehehe Tchauuuu!


	15. A Droga da Obediência

**Declaração: **São mais de uma da manhã e eu tenho de levantar cedo amanhã, portanto se alguém ainda tem um desejo estranho de ler declarações, vide os capítulos anteriores que não vou declarar nada hoje... Não chorem, quem sabe no próximo cap eu declaro...

Tatiana: Olá! Vlw pelo review! Vc checa sempre pra ver se eu atualizei? Caramba, eu devo estar desapontando, considerando meus atrasos constantes de ultimamente... Os novos amiguinhos são msm gente fina, hein? Eles vão ter participação importante, aguarde. O Trowa? Bom, num demora mto não. Eu sei, eu ferrei ele... Mas eu sempre ferro alguém e ele foi o único q saiu inteiro no 'Uma Nova Missão' né? Huahuahuaua! Liga não, como vc já sabe eu sou demente... Mais uma vez vlw pelo review e até a próxima atualização!

**Capítulo 15 – A Droga da Obediência**

17 de setembro de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra

Naquela manhã Quatre acordou com a voz da caixa de som que anunciava que o café da manhã seria servido dentro de 20 minutos. Se levantou, tomou um banho e saiu. Havia já duas filas formadas e Richie estava lá, esperando que todos saíssem. Quando isso aconteceu, seguiram até o refeitório. Foram todos pegando suas bandejas e fazendo fila. O cozinheiro servia a mesma gororoba para todo mundo, sem nem olhar na cara dos garotos.

Depois que todos já estavam sentados, Richie e Terry chegaram, pegaram uma caixa na cozinha, e abriram sobre uma das mesas. Dentro havia vários frascos de remédio, cada um com o nome de uma das crianças. Os dois foram entregando uma cápsula para cada uma e esperando que tomassem antes de seguir em frente. Não entregaram nada a Quatre e quando acabaram, trancaram a caixa num armário que tinha a mesma fechadura eletrônica encontrada no lugar inteiro.

Seria aquela a droga que mantinha a criançada sob controle? Provavelmente. Se pudesse alterar aquilo, poderia tirar as crianças do efeito. Mas para isso precisaria sair a noite de seu quarto e as luzes, controladas por computador, estavam todas apagadas neste horário. Não conseguiria fazer nada sem uma lanterna, a questão era como conseguir uma. Talvez até uma vela. Qualquer coisa que fizesse luz serviria.

Quando todos terminaram de tomar café e foram guiados a seus quartos, o garoto se escapuliu no meio da fila e voltou à cozinha. Uma vela, tudo que precisava era uma vela. Rodou pela cozinha, aproveitando que não havia ninguém lá no momento, mas não encontrou nada. Depois resolveu retornar ao seu quarto. Ficou feliz de ver que ninguém notara sua ausência. Não eram tão cuidadosos assim afinal ou talvez não achassem que precisassem se preocupar com ele.

Devia ser umas duas da tarde quando Richie e Ilianov entraram em seu quarto.

- Soube de sua resistência a participar das simulações. – Disse Ilianov. – Mas hoje você não vai escapar.

Quatre reparou que Richie trazia um cacetete e que ele parecia ser bem mais forte que Terry. Precisava de alguma lanterna, quem sabe se naquela sala não achava nada?

- O que tenho de fazer?

- Apenas pilote nos simuladores. Vai lutar contra meus soldados. É só uma simulação.

Quatre concordou enfim. Seguiu Ilianov e Richie até a sala de treinamento e logo todas as crianças foram trazidas até lá. A mando de Ilianov, Quatre entrou num dos simuladores que se fechou em volta dele. Era como estar pilotando um MS de verdade. Em sua tela apareceram dois MS, que o atacaram. Rapidamente ele se esquivou do ataque e então pensou consigo mesmo, por que deveria ajudar aquelas crianças a serem pilotos mais habilidosos? Se não lutasse a sério não seria um grande desafio.

A luta continuou, mas o árabe não mostrou metade do que sabia fazer. A voz irritada de Ilianov veio de dentro do simulador.

- Por que não está lutando de verdade?

- Estou lutando. São dois inimigos, fica difícil.

- Difícil nada! Está fingindo que não sabe lutar! Se é assim, vou ativar um programa diferente no seu simulador. Vamos ver se vai continuar fingindo.

A voz cessou e Quatre ficou pensando no que aquilo significaria. Não demorou a descobrir. Um dos MS no simulador o atacou e ele não se desviou de propósito. No entanto, ao ser supostamente atingido, uma descarga elétrica foi disparada dentro de seu simulador. Já recuperado do choque, ele aparou o golpe que vinha em seguida e entendeu. Se fosse atingido levaria uma nova descarga elétrica, o que não era agradável. Com medo de apagar de novo antes de conseguir o que queria naquela sala, ele começou a lutar a sério. De tempos em tempos, os pilotos inimigos no simulador trocavam e havia uma grande diferença de habilidade entre as crianças. De qualquer forma, todas pilotavam muito bem e o árabe não podia se distrair.

Quando o treino acabou, Ilianov foi embora e deixou por conta de Richie recolher todos. Mas o homem estava de saco cheio e deu ordens que todos voltassem a seus dormitórios para depois ir embora também. O que poderiam fazer ali? Enquanto a garotada se dirigia para seus quartos, Quatre procurou o simulador defeituoso. Era escuro dentro deste e quando foi procurar na caixa de ferramentas, encontrou exatamente o que procurava. Uma lanterna.

Munido de lanterna e chave de fenda, naquela noite ele desaparafusou a tranca de seu quarto e conseguiu sair. A base estava deserta e ele alcançou a cozinha sem problemas. Pegou farinha na cozinha e depois abriu a tranca do armário onde vira guardarem os remédios. Procurou os frascos com nome de Ethan e Cecile e abriu as cápsulas, substituindo o conteúdo por farinha de trigo. Demorou muito para fazer isso com todos as cápsulas de ambos os frascos mas conseguiu terminar a tempo de voltar para o quarto sem ser percebido. Naquela manhã, todos receberam seus remédios mas já a noite, Quatre calculou que os dois deviam estar fora do efeito da droga, por isso procurou Ethan no refeitório na hora do jantar.

O garoto conversou com ele de maneira mais normal, ainda parecendo um pouco perturbado e Quatre explicou-lhe dos remédios.

- Aquele cretino do Ilianov... sempre faz isso. – Falou o garoto. – Sempre manda a gente fazer as coisas e sempre obedecemos, mesmo não querendo. Por causa dessa droga idiota...

- Mas você não vai mais tomar isso. Substituí todas as cápsulas do frasco e era um frasco grande. Contei 34 cápsulas.

- Mas por que só eu?

- Cecile também, mas precisamos falar com ela. Vou trocar os outros todos, aos poucos. Vou precisar de ajuda.

- Pode deixar, todos vão adorar sair do efeito dessas porcarias pra variar...

- Mas Ilianov não pode saber que vocês estão fora do efeito destas drogas, entendeu?

- Mesmo que ele mande bater em você como o Albertini fez? – Perguntou o menino indignado.

- Mesmo assim.

27 de setembro de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra

Dez dias haviam se passado desde que Cecile e Ethan haviam recobrado a consciência de seus atos e agora todas as 31 crianças daquela base continuavam a a receber ordens e cumprí-las, mas apenas para disfarçar.

- Ei, Quatre. – Chamou Akira, um garoto japonês alto e magro. – Falei com o pessoal, a gente acha que pensou num jeito de você sair daqui da base pra avisar seus amigos.

- Tem certeza de que vai dar certo?

- Conseguimos um bom mapa da região em exercícios fora da base, sei que tem uma estrada a poucos quilômetros daqui. Se conseguir pegá-la vai chegar à cidade em pouco tempo.

- Mas a pé?

- Não, a pé você vai torrar... péssima idéia. Queremos te arranjar um transporte. Tem uma moto velha na garagem, vamos arrumá-la.

- Mas se descobrirem que saí da base, vão atrás da minha família. Preferia entrar em contato daqui.

- Impossível, Ilianov ficaria sabendo. Os meios de comunicação estão sendo vigiados por sua causa. Nós temos um plano muito melhor.

27 de setembro de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1

Não era ainda sete horas da manhã quando a campainha na casa onde os pilotos e os outros estavam alojados tocou. Os cachorros do vizinho quase se esgoelavam de tanto latir, enquanto Duo se levantava do quente tapete que lhe servia de cama e atendia a porta. Era Sally e não parecia trazer boas notícias. Os outros já vinham entrando na sala, querendo saber o motivo da visita repentina.

- O que houve, Sally? – Perguntou Duo.

- Os gundans... não estão mais no abrigo...

**N/A:** Olá a todos mais uma vez! Um final de cap sacana! Mais um pra coleção! Vcs talvez não curtam mto mas eu adoro escrever finais sacanas. HUAHuHauHauHauHAuHAUHAUA! Tá, chega... Menos... (contando até dez, respira fundo, conta de novo...) Ok, a gente se fala no próximo capítulo. Tchauuuu!


	16. Plano de Fuga

**Declaração: **Gundam Wing não me pertence... Mas tb não pertence a vocês q tão lendo! Nhenhenhe! Tá, chega... escrever essas tralhas tarde da noite nunca traz bons resultados...

Bruna Fabiana: Se vc quer alguma cena 1xR, eu apenas peço paciência... Vai ter sim, eu prometo! Qto ao final sacana, eu adoro fazer isso e qto mais eu conseguir sacanear mais eu gosto. Muahahahahaha! Vlw pelo review e eu continuo postando sim, não esquenta! Até pq o fic tá pronto msm, eu só preciso postar... hehehehe Só demoro pq sou ocupada (ocupada - preguiçosa)

Tatiana: Sumiram, eu tinha de ferrar as coisas (pra variar), tava muito tranqüilo... hehehehe! Bom, agora alguma coisa vai começar a se resolver neste cap, espero q não tenha ficado mto viagem... E atualizar eu atualizo, vamos só ver qdo vou terminar o q tou escrevendo agora... (é o próximo da lista pra postar aqui...) E agora o próximo capítulo, Plano de Fuga! Não saiam de suas cadeiras, voltaremos após os comerciais! hauhauhauhauhaua! Vlw pelo review!!!

Lyocko Nitales: Intriga é comigo msm... hehehe E o livrinho eu tb li, na verdade eu tirei a idéia daí. (sessão plágio... hehehehe) Q bom q vc tá curtindo o fic, ele ficou meio enrolado, mas espero q teja dando pra entender sem mto esforço (até eu comecei a me perder a certo ponto... Tive de fazer milhões de esquemas pra entender minha própria história... hauhauhauau). Vlw pelo review!

**Capítulo 16 – Plano de Fuga**

29 de setembro de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra

- Vocês têm certeza de que isso vai funcionar? – Perguntou o árabe à Cecile e Akira que remexiam coisas numa sacola.

- Tenho certeza que sim. A moto tá lá fora, tem um mapa pronto. Então deita aí no chão logo antes que alguém venha.

- Como você sabe que ninguém vai verificar?

- Nós vamos deixar a cena tão feia que ninguém vai ter coragem de ir olhar de perto.

- Não exagerem, ou vão ver que não é real.

- Tá, tá...

Akira pegou uma bolsa de sangue igual àquelas de transfusão e Cecile tirou da sacola uma arma. Um calibre 45 com um silenciador acoplado. O garoto furou a bolsa de sangue e derramou no chão, formando uma poça.

- Deita com a cabeça em cima do sangue que eu vou te cobrir com um lençol. Mas não se mexa mais, tá?

- Não vou me mexer, não se preocupe.

- Vamos dizer a Ilianov que você se matou e se o conheço bem ele não vai nem querer chegar perto...

Quatre olhou para a poça vermelha e suspirou. Parecia não haver outra maneira mesmo. Deitou-se e Akira jogou-lhe um lençol cobrindo-o todo. Depois escutou Cecile sair e ir buscar Ilianov, que veio apressado mas quando viu o sangue derramado, teve de se segurar para não vomitar.

- O que houve... exatamente? – Perguntou o homem, tentando não olhar para o árabe e encarando as paredes.

- Ele atirou na própria cabeça, senhor.

- Se matou, hein?

- Sim, senhor. Não pudemos fazer nada, foi muito rápido.

- Se livrem do corpo, por favor...

- Devemos levá-lo lá fora, senhor?

- Enterre lá fora... Bem longe do prédio que não quero animais rondando aqui perto.

- Sim, senhor.

Ilianov saiu rapidamente, parecendo um pouco tonto. Ethan se juntou ao grupo e enquanto Cecile vigiava o corredor, Quatre se enrolou no lençol branco com a ajuda dos dois garotos. Cada um deles pegou uma ponta do pano e saíram carregando o rapaz que mais uma vez estava imóvel.

- Ops... Desculpa aí... – Sussurrou Ethan, depois de deixar escorregar o pano um pouco e quase derrubar o árabe no chão.

- Fica quieto, caramba... – Reclamou Akira.

Os três o carregaram para fora onde mais duas crianças esperavam ao lado de uma moto. Quatre se livrou do pano, secando o cabelo sujo de sangue com este e foi checar a moto.

- Tá funcionando que é uma beleza, pode ter certeza. – Disse uma garota cabelo castanhos curtos e arrepiados.

- Acredite, se a Agathe concertou então deve tar melhor até que a original... – Falou Akira rindo.

- Sou a melhor mecânica da base inteira. – Gabou-se a garota, orgulhosa. – Tenho que ser boa em alguma coisa, afinal...

- Aqui tem uma mochila pra você. – Falou o outro garoto, chamado David, arrastando uma mala com os pés. – Tem água e provisões. Além de gasolina extra nesse galão. Cauculei direitinho. Se pegar a estrada hoje, amanhã a tarde estará na cidade.

- Isso se ele não dormir a noite toda né?

- Não tem problema, mas preciso chegar à estrada antes de qualquer coisa.

- David vai com você. Ele fingiu passar mal hoje e acham que está no seu quarto.

- Posso me atrasar o quanto quiser. Mas de qualquer forma meia hora basta para alcançar a estrada. Ela tá uma porcaria, mas é melhor que nada.

- Ok, então acho que é melhor eu ir logo. Tem algum lugar de onde eu possa me comunicar na cidade?

- Tem, tem... Procure uma base militar lá. Acho até que tem algum funcionário da Preventers nesse lugar.

Quatre e David seguiram pela areia empurrando a motocicleta enquanto os outros davam adeus e voltavam para dentro. Como David dissera, em meia hora podiam já ver a estrada. Esburacada como já esperavam, mas pelo menos era uma estrada. O árabe subiu na moto, ajeitou a mochila nas costas e agradeceu ao garoto.

- Não tem problema. Acho que nós que devemos te agradecer. Boa sorte.

02 de outubro de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1

Quatro dias após a notícia do roubo dos gundans, os pilotos ainda se achavam na casa, agora discutindo dentre os lugares que haviam investigado procurando o Wing Zero, qual poderia servir para esconder 4 MS e se não haveria algum lugar diferente que ainda não haviam tentado. Não podiam mais se arriscar, precisavam descobrir o lugar correto e logo. Mas cada vez mais as opções pareciam se esgotar. Depois de horas forçando os neurônios sem chegarem a uma conclusão, a campainha tocou. Hilde atendeu a porta e encontrou Sally, que parecia ter tirado uma carga de 300 quilos de suas costas.

- O que houve, Sally?

- Quatre fez contato.

- Onde ele está?

- Está vindo pra cá. O comandante dos Maguanacs foi buscá-lo em uma nave.

- Ele sabe dos gundans?

- Acho que não. Teremos de esperar ele chegar para contar. Disse que depois de amanhã vai estar aqui.

- Neste caso acho que devemos esperar por ele antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Tem razão. Ele deve ter informações úteis.

04 de outubro de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1

Era já de madrugada quando alguém atravessou a sala e ligou a luz.

- Quatre ligou. Disse que chega daqui a uns quinze minutos. – Falou Heero.

- Hã? – Perguntou Duo, ainda meio abobado de sono.

- Quatre. Vai chegar daqui a pouco.

- Que horas são? – Perguntou Hilde, que dormia no sofá ao lado.

- Quase três.

Os outros já vinham se reunir na sala, alguns ainda com cara de sono. Poucos minutos se passaram e a campainha tocou. Duo se adiantou num pulo e abriu a porta, recebendo o amigo que chegava com um cascudo na cabeça.

- Ai! Duo, não faz isso! – Reclamou Quatre, tentando se livrar.

- Você faz alguma idéia do quanto nós estávamos preocupados?

- Queria que você fizesse idéia do quanto foi difícil sair de lá...

- Escuta, antes de qualquer coisa... – Cortou Heero. – Você sabe dos gundans?

- Os gundans? O que tem?

- Sumiram do abrigo. Foram roubados.

- O quê? Que droga! Não, não sabia... Faz tempo?

- Parece que faz alguns dias. Ficamos sabendo só depois, pois câmera foi alterada do mesmo jeito que eu a alterei da outra vez.

- Droga... mas eu não ouvi falar nada em todo o tempo que estive lá.

Quatre sentou-se na poltrona velha que afundou e produziu um rangido alto. Em seguida começou a contar sobre o que acontecera desde que chegara na base no Kalahari.

- Kalahari? – Não sabíamos de qualquer instalação lá.

- É uma instalação imensa e não conseguimos encontrá-la antes. O que significa que não estamos lidando com amadores. Pude ver isso lá.

- Mas são crianças, certo? Não podem representar uma ameaça tão grande. – falou Duo.

- Você não viu as habilidades delas. – Quatre respondeu, com um tom de desgosto. – Algumas tinham 11 anos, outras 13, mas pilotavam melhor do que a maioria dos soldados de OZ ou da Aliança que enfrentamos.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – Disse Duo novamente.

- Não se engane. – Falou Heero. – Não os subestime, vai estar cometendo o mesmo erro que eu cometi.

- Mas e agora, o que faremos? Como vamos saber onde estão nossos Mobile Suits?

- Akira disse que tentaria entrar em contato comigo, podemos pedir a ele para investigar.

- Mas você disse que não conseguiu falar com a gente de lá.

Quatre explicou que quando estava lá a segurança era mais reforçada. Ilianov e seus homens acreditavam que todos os garotos estava ainda sob efeito das drogas e por isso não se preocupavam muito com eles. Sendo assim, quando o árabe saísse, seria mais fácil eles o contatarem sem atrair suspeitas. Akira informara que tornaria a falar com ele dentro de uma semana e faltavam apenas dois dias.

Assim todos foram novamente dormir já que não havia nada importante para fazer àquela hora além de descansar. Naquela tarde mesmo, o videofone tocou e Quatre foi chamado para falar com um garoto que ligava de longe.

- Ethan? – Perguntou o árabe, um pouco surpreso, já que esperava que só ligassem dentro de dois dias.

_- Quatre! Deu tudo certo?_

- Sim, deu. Mas ninguém notou nada aí?

_- Não sabem que você saiu, ainda acham que você estourou os miolos... Mas descobrimos uma coisa terrível!_

- Fala dos gundans?

_- Vocês já sabem?_

- Já. Faz idéia de onde estejam?

_- O tal do Heero, ele já esteve lá... Posso falar com ele?_

- Sou eu. – Disse ele, saindo de trás do árabe.

_- Heero, lembra quando você enfrentou o Gustav?_

- Gustav?

_- Aquela bicha que o Ilianov chama de "soldado perfeito"_._ – _Falou ele, fazendo a voz mais idiota que conseguiu ao dizer as palavras 'soldado perfeito'._ - Você lutou com ele, certo?_

- Sim.

_- Mas você parou em um lugar antes, não? Um homem te disse pra onde ir, correto?_

Heero fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e Ethan pareceu aliviado.

_- É nesse prédio. O mesmo que você destruiu um pedaço, só que estão no subsolo e a segurança deve ser do tipo que você pisa no lugar errado e kaboooom! – _Gritou o garoto, querendo enfatizar o som de explosão.

- Temos de recuperá-los de qualquer forma.

_- E tem mais. Quatre, você lembra que eu falei que Ilianov estava construindo um mobile suit para cada um de nós?_

- Lembro.

_- Ficaram prontos. Estão aqui na base. E tem um problema, Ilianov está começando a desconfiar. Acho que nenhum de nós consegue fazer um olhar tão perdido e idiota fora do efeito dos remédios. Logo vai perceber e seremos forçados a engolir essas porcarias de novo._

O piloto do Sandrock o alertou para tomar cuidado mas antes que pudesse continuar, Ethan teve de desligar pois alguém se aproximava.

- Puxa vida, fomos derrotados... As crianças são mais eficientes em conseguir informações do que nós... – Falou Duo, espantado.

- Ou estamos ficando velhos... – comentou Wufei.

- Temos que recuperar os gundans então.

- E o que faremos depois?

- Atacaremos a base do deserto do Kalahari. Os garotos se recusarão a nos enfrentar e poderemos capturar Ilianov. Sem ele, Dewalds não é nada.

**N/A: **Ok, eu resolvi alguns problemas como prometido, mas daqui a pouco tem mais problema, não fiquem tristes... Eu acho q tou um pco prosa demais hj, então vou encerrar os comentários por aqui de uma vez e poupar vcs das minhas piras inúteis... Vlw por tarem lendo, não desistam, só tem mais 4 caps! Até a próxima atualização!


	17. Em Direção ao Kalahari

**Declaração:** GW não me pertence! AHHHHH! Não me pertence! Entenderam? Não é meu! ARGH!

N/A: Foi mal demorar tanto pra postar, mas qdo eu entrei no site pra atualizar deu problema e depois tive prova, trabalho e o diabo a quatro... e aí já viu... Desculpa aí, galera...

Tatiana: É, desta vez até que eu fui boazinha, mas não se acostume. hauhauhauhuahauhau! E não perca neste emocionante episódio, os pilotos gundam partem em direção ao Kalahari, numa incrível jornada! UAHuAHuHAuHauHauAUHAU! Que humor cretino que eu tenho... Vlw pelo review, hein? Bjos!

Bruna Fabiana: É, 4 caps, mas este fic na verdade tá tão enrolado q tinha de ter sido até mais curto... huahuahauhauaua. Bom, o próximo q ainda estou terminando de escrever está ainda mais longo... Mas espero que vc goste destes últimos capítulos e que leia os próximos q eu postar, hein? (Já fazendo propaganda...) Sim, eu sou cara de pau... huahuahuaauauhaua! Vlw pelo review e até o próximo cap! Bjos!

**Capítulo 17 – Em Direção ao Kalahari**

05 de outubro de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1

Agora informados sobre onde estavam sendo mantidos seus mobile suits, os pilotos preparavam-se para um ataque. Uma vez tendo recuperado os gundans tudo seria mais fácil. Exceto talvez pelo fato do piloto Gustav, como Ethan o chamara, ser realmente muito habilidoso.

- Quando exatamente vocês estão planejando partir? – Perguntou Middie, ao grupo reunido na sala em volta de mapas e dados hackeados impressos.

- Amanhã cedo. – Repondeu Duo, revirando um punhado de folhas amassadas.

- Amanhã? Mas Trowa, você não está pensando em ir também, está?

- Mas ele já tirou o gesso, qual o problema?

- Trowa, você não falou pra eles o que o médico pediu?

- O quê? – Perguntou Quatre, finalmente desgrudando os olhos da papelada.

- 8 a 10 sessões de fisioterapia! Você quebrou as duas pernas!

- Eu já posso andar normalmente, não preciso disto.

Middie suspirou, já adivinhando que esta seria uma batalha perdida.

- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou desta vez, Heero.

- Tenho, não se preocupem comigo.

- Apenas toma cuidado, sim? – Pediu ela, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do garoto sentado à mesa.

Trowa agradeceu a preocupação e prometeu que ficaria bem. Segurou a mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos e assim ficou por alguns minutos, enquanto tornavam a discutir como entrariam no lugar e mais importante, qual rota tomariam para evitar a fiscalização quando partissem em cargueiros trazendo os gundans.

- Entrar no lugar e recuperar nossos MS não vai ser muito complicado mas pior é viajarmos até o Kalahari sem passar por nenhum ponto de fiscalização. – Reclamou Wufei, que se levantava para esticar as pernas depois de horas sentado.

- Roubaremos cargueiros. Com certeza tem alguns lá, já que os gundans poderiam precisar ser removidos para outro local. Tenho certeza que isso não será problema. – Completou Heero.

- Essa rota aí não serve, tem um ponto de fiscalização aqui. – Disse Duo, indicando um local no mapa onde Quatre tentava traçar o caminho que percorreriam até o Kalahari.

- Tem razão. Então teremos de marcar um desvio aqui. Vai demorar um pouco mais no entanto não temos outra opção.

Continuaram a trabalhar até obterem uma rota satisfatoriamente segura e então Wufei saiu para pegar com Sally algumas armas que usariam na investida. Voltou bem mais tarde e naquela noite todos foram dormir cedo, depois de já terem arranjado seus meios de transporte, também com ajuda de Sally.

Na manhã seguinte logo cedo, todos preparavam-se para partir.

- Está tudo aí? Revólveres, munição, ferramentas necessárias para algum ajuste rápido nos gundans? – Perguntava Sally para Wufei, que conferia irritado os objetos.

Relena conversava com Heero, ou melhor descrevendo a situação, falava e o outro respondia vez ou outra com um aceno de cabeça sem demonstrar-se disposto à uma despedida mais calorosa. Duo apareceu na sala com uma mochila carregada e Hilde o abraçou. O piloto do Deathscythe deu-lhe um beijo de despedida não exatamente discreto e dirigiu-se à porta que Wufei, ainda mais irritado do que o normal, segurava aberta.

- Arrumem um quarto... – Duo ouviu sua voz impaciente dizer, quando passou pelo chinês.

- Aqui não dá, os quartos são muito pequenos e eu não curto camas de solteiro, sabe? – Brincou ele, para provocá-lo.

- Você não toma jeito. – respondeu o chinês.

Quatre veio também esperar na porta pelos outros dois pilotos. Relena parecia estar insistindo numa conversa da qual Heero não escutava muita coisa mais. O garoto estava com a consciência a no mínimo 200 quilômetros dali. Trowa também chegou, seguido por Middie. Ele parou perto da porta para dizer adeus e Heero finalmente veio andando.

- Por favor, se cuide... Não force as pernas. – Pediu Middie a Trowa, pelo que seria provavelmente a décima vez.

- Pode deixar.

Ela se adiantou e beijou o garoto, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Heero e Wufei olharam torto, Duo deu um sorriso maroto e Quatre ficou olhando surpreso ao que o amigo respondeu prolongando o beijo mais alguns momentos.

- Agora são esses dois... – Reclamou Wufei.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Perguntou Quatre discretamente a Duo.

- Muita coisa...

Os cinco então se dirigiram para o espaçoporto, onde um transporte espacial os aguardava. Wufei conseguiu com a ajuda de Sally, autorização para ir junto, no que informaram ser uma simples inspeção. Pelo menos era o que seus superiores na Preventers pensavam.

Seguiram viagem até Moscou, de onde partiriam para a base em veículos especiais para atravessar a neve. No dia 09 de outubro, três dias após a partida, conseguiram se aproximar do prédio. Neste agora havia sinais de civilização. A parte que Heero detonara anteriormente para intimidar o velho que devia lhe passar informações estava quase inteira reconstruída e havia várias luzes acesas. Um grande galpão improvisado havia sido montado ao lado do prédio, para proteger nada menos que dois aviões-cargueiro. Os pilotos desceram de seus transportes e foram se aproximando a pé. Deviam entrar no prédio e depois sair por uma rampa que vinha do subsolo.

Entrar pela porta da frente seria muito atrevimento então seguiram para os fundos e nocautearam dois guardas sem fazer grande barulho. Amordaçaram os dois homens e os amarraram do lado de fora para depois entrarem pela porta dos fundos com uma chave que retiraram do bolso de um dos vigias. No interior do prédio depararam-se com um corredor escuro que era pobremente iluminado pela luz que vinha de uma porta entreaberta.

Heero seguiu na frente e espiou pela fresta da porta em silêncio total. Viu dois soldados. Um dormia em uma cama cobrindo a cara com um travesseiro para escapar da luz e o outro lia um livro de bolso. Continuaram em frente, em direção às escadas no final do corredor.

- Ei!

Todos congelaram, virando-se em direção ao quarto iluminado de onde viera a voz.

- Apaga logo essa porra de luz! Eu quero dormir!

- Eu tou lendo, não tá vendo?

- Foda-se, quero dormir e não posso fazer isso se você não apagar essa luz!

- Vou terminar o capítulo primeiro. Se calar a boca eu leio mais rápido.

As vozes se aquietaram e todos respiraram aliviados. Alcançaram as escadarias sem problemas e desceram. Os gundans se encontrariam no subsolo. Desceram até os degraus acabarem, vários metros abaixo da terra, onde encontraram uma porta de aço trancada por uma fechadura eletrônica. Duo observou-a brevemente e ele e Heero a desmontaram enquanto os outros três davam cobertura.

- Caramba, não consigo entender este mecanismo. – Ouviram o piloto do Deathscythe se queixar.

- Essa fechadura é complicada. Vamos demorar pra abrir.

Quatre pegou uma chave de fenda e foi ver a fechadura. Heero e Duo se afastaram para lhe dar espaço, mas sem acreditar que ele resolveria. Apesar da descrença dos colegas, com apenas uma chave de fenda o árabe abriu a tranca, que já lhe era familiar, em cerca de 4 minutos.

- Caramba, como você abriu isso tão rápido?

- Depois eu explico.

Ao passarem pela porta se depararam com uma escuridão sem fim. Wufei acendeu uma lanterna e seguiu na frente do grupo. Não parecia haver ninguém lá mas a luz de sua lanterna atraiu a atenção de outros dois guardas que tinham passado despercebidos. Os homens tinham estado dormindo em uma sala fechada naquele andar mesmo e tinham acordado com o barulho da porta se abrindo.

Os garotos continuaram a andar e avistaram um dos gundans. O gundam Heavyarms, de Trowa, estava sobre um caminhão de transporte estacionado. Wufei iluminou outro caminhão logo ao lado onde pôde ver o gundam Altron. Os outros três MS também estavam lá, todos em perfeito estado.

- Finalmente encontramos...

Dois tiros foram ouvidos. Os dois homens haviam disparado contra eles. Neste momento a má iluminação do lugar se mostrou uma vantagem. Um dos homens mirara em Quatre e errara e o outro atirara em Duo. O piloto caiu com um tiro que lhe acertara o ombro, muito perto do pescoço. Felizmente para ele, o tiro pegara de raspão, desviando de qualquer artéria de grande calibre que pudesse fazê-lo sangrar até a morte.

Duo ficou no chão, enquanto os outros se colocaram à sua frente e atiraram de volta. Apesar de errarem um ou outro tiro, os pilotos conseguiram derrubar os dois. Um deles ainda conseguiu atirar, ferindo Wufei no antebraço. Por sorte se tratava de outro ferimento sem maior significado.

O garoto de cabelos longos se levantou, confirmando para os outros que estava bem e enfim se separaram. Trowa e Heero foram trazer os aviões cargueiro para mais perto, enquanto Duo, Quatre e Wufei trouxeram seus gundans rampa acima e os embarcaram. Duo, antes de entrar no avião, usou seu MS para ameaçar soldados que deixavam o prédio. Diante da imensa máquina, todos se renderam sem resistência e assistiram desesperados Heero e Trowa entrarem e embaracarem os seus MS. Ao final o Deathscythe também embarcou e os dois aviões decolaram deixando todos que sobraram vivos na base sem saber o que fazer.

N/A: Ok, um pouco de ação neste cap... Tiroteio é comigo mesmo. HUHUHUHUUAHUAHUAHUAUHA! Ok, hj eu tenho um monte de coisa pra fazer ainda, então pouparei vcs de lerem (se é q alguém lê) essas tralhas de notas de autora... Até a próxima e espero q em consiga postar em dia... Fuiiii!


	18. Amigos ou Inimigos?

**Declaração:** GW não me pertence, mas agora eu tou de férias! Então eu não ligo pra mais nada! Ferre-se! uhuHAUhUAHuHAuHAuHAuhUA!

Tatiana: OiE! Cara, foi mal a demora! Duas vezes eu tentei postar aqui e deu problema. Não tentei de novo depois pq tive provas e seminários q ocuparam um pco demais do meu tempo (q normalmente já não é mto). Qto aos tiros só de raspão, não se acostume! Huahuahua! (q loka q eu sou...) Boa sorte com seu projetos, acho q na tua facul vc tem mais uma semana de aula, neh? Aliás, vc faz arquit. na PUC, certo? Pq axo q tu é caloura da Poly-chan. (eita mundo pqno). E agora não perca, neste emocionante e atrasado capítulo, começa a batalha final! huauahuahuahau! Vlw pelo review e até a próxima!

**Capítulo 18 – Amigos ou Inimigos?**

09 de outubro de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra

- Ok, aí vamos nós... – Falou Duo, sentando-se na cadeira de co-piloto ao lado de Trowa.

- Com a rota que escolhemos vai demorar 15 horas para alcançarmos a base.

- Cara, eu só queria que esses cargueiros fossem mais rápidos... Até um avião comum de passageiros ganha deste.

Trowa olhou pela janela e viu, a vários metros, o outro cargueiro onde Heero, Quatre e Wufei estavam. A viagem seria longa mas ele esperava que valesse a pena. Quanto antes dessem um fim naquela situação melhor. Menos chance da informação vir a público, causando pânico na população, tanto da Terra como das colônias.

- Duo, acho melhor nós dois nos revezarmos para pilotar. Devemos estar bem descansados para o caso de haver uma batalha.

- Você acha que vai mesmo haver uma? Quatre disse que os garotos estavam fora dos efeitos daquela tal "droga da obediência".

- Não é garantido. O garotinho com quem conversamos informou que Ilianov estava começando a desconfiar. Seria melhor estarmos prontos para o pior.

- É, acho que você tem razão. Mas sinceramente, não gostaria de ter de lutar contra crianças que estão sendo forçadas a nos enfrentar.

10 de outubro de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra

- Ei, Quatre. Acorde. – Disse Wufei, sacudindo os ombros do garoto adormecido na cadeira.

- Hum?

- Estamos perto. Você sabe a localização da base melhor do que nós, portanto vá ajudar Heero a encontrá-la.

O árabe se levantou, ainda sentindo-se um pouco sonolento. Colocou-se de pé e foi até a cabine de comando, onde Heero estava. Já mais acordado, pediu a ele que descesse um pouco mais o avião. Estavam perto e logo teriam de aterrisar. Não haviam pistas de pouso ali no meio do deserto e seriam forçados a pousar na areia. Uma manobra arriscada, mas a única opção que tinham no momento.

Ao ter certeza que estavam perto o suficiente, Quatre avisou Heero. O garoto iniciou o pouso, seguido pelo outro cargueiro, de Trowa e Duo. Conseguiram aterrisar em segurança a uma distância não muito longa da base. Ninguém parecera notar a presença dos dois aviões. Com certeza não esperavam um ataque assim tão de repente.

Já prontos para encarar aquela missão, cada um dos pilotos entrou em seu próprio gundam e juntos se dirigiram para a base. Viram uma figura vestindo calças pretas e nenhuma blusa, sentada perto de uma entrada, aparentemente escrevendo com os dedos na areia. A figura ergueu a cabeça e os encarou por um instante. Ao se dar conta do que estava a sua frente, deu um pulo e correu para dentro tão apavorado que derrubou sua arma no chão e tropeçou a caminho da porta duas vezes.

- É, acho que notaram nossa presença, finalmente.

- Temos que tomar cuidado. – Disse Quatre. – Não devemos machucar nenhuma das crianças.

- Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

- Eles sabem que somos nós. Vão sair nos mobile suits fingindo que vão nos enfrentar e então se juntarão a nós. – Falou o árabe.

- Isso supondo que eles estão agindo por vontade própria. – Completou Heero.

Não demorou muito uma porta foi erguida do chão como um grande alçapão, revelando uma rampa que descia aos andares inferiores. Desta surgiu uma grande máquina. Um mobile suit semelhante a um leão, porém maior e de aparência mais forte. Possuía um leve revestimento de liga de gundanium para torná-lo mais resistente, embora ainda não se igualasse a um gundam.

Quatre passou a frente dos outros e esperou os mobile suits todos saírem e irem parando à volta deles.

- Não estão nos atacando. Parecem estar esperando. – Disse Duo, aliviado por não terem de enfrentar aquele pequeno exército pré-adolescente.

Quando 31 mobile suits exatamente deixaram o subsolo e posicionaram-se ao redor do grupo, a imagem do engenheiro Ilianov foi enviada para cada um dos MS, incluindo os gundans.

_- Meus caros pilotos gundam, vejo que arranjaram dois substitutos para o 03 e o 04 muito rápido..._

- Idiota... Ele ainda pensa que Trowa e Quatre estão mortos...

_- Mas isso não importa. Soldados, capturem os gundans e matem seus pilotos. _

A cara feia de Ilianov abandonou as telas dos pilotos e Quatre deu alguns passos para a frente, aproximando-se dos MS inimigos.

- Quatre...

- Tudo bem.

Ele se aproximou mais e de repente vários MS sacaram armas e apontaram para ele. O árabe parou observando-os, hesitante. Um atirou e os outros o imitaram, atacando juntos o gundam Sandrock.

- Quatre! Sai daí!

O Sandrock recuou, ainda se defendendo de mais alguns tiros.

- Eles estão sendo controlados outra vez! Vamos ter de lutar! – Gritou Heero, partindo para o ataque em direção ao MS inimigo mais próximo.

Antes que alcançasse seu alvo, o Wing Zero foi atingido por outro mobile suit. Um que ele já havia enfrentado antes.

- Eu serei seu adversário. – Ecoou pelo deserto a voz de seu piloto.

Gustav, o homem que Ilianov chamava de 'piloto perfeito', saíra de dentro da base também. Aquilo seria um problema. Os pilotos gundam não esperavam que ele estivesse ali.

- Surpreso em me ver, 01? – Continuou Gustav, com sua voz fria e sem emoção. – Desta vez matarei você. E seus amigos serão mortos pelo nosso exército.

- O que fizeram com eles? – Gritou Quatre, enquanto tentava se esquivar de uma série de ataques.

- Você é... 04?

- Eu mesmo!

Gustav mandou todos os 31 MS pararem e eles o obedeceram sem questionar.

- Então você está vivo, seu miserável? Achei que tivesse tido o bom senso de se matar. – Rosnou Gustav, enquanto todas as máquinas permaneciam imóveis, esperando novas ordens.

- Errou. Quero saber o que fizeram com eles.

- Estão drogados outra vez, apenas isso. Agora faz sentido...foi você quem causou esta bagunça toda. Sabia que deviam ter te eliminado logo que chegou aqui.

- Canalha...

- Não tem importância. Eu te mandarei pessoalmente para o inferno assim que cuidar do 01.

- Quanta bobagem. Não vai ser fácil como pensa. – Falou Heero, preparando-se para atacar.

- É inútil resistirem. Respeito sua coragem em virem até aqui mas está na hora de resolvermos nossas diferenças. Vocês vão morrer.

* * *

N/A: Tá ficando legal, uhahuahuauh! Eu gostei dos últimos caps deste fic. Espero q agrade todo mundo. Bom, eu peço desculpas ao povo pela demora deste capítulo e acredito q os próximos vão vir em dia, ateh pq eu estou finalmente de férias (por intervenção divina eu escapei de pegar final este ano...). Falou, galera! Boas férias pro povo q já está livre e um "guenta firme" pro povo q ainda tá em aula. Vlw e até mais!


	19. A Luta Chega ao Fim

**Declaração: A chance de GW me pertencer um dia é a mesma de eu tirar 10 numa prova doeças parasitárias... ou seja... zero.**

Tatiana: Sim, aleluia! Hehe... Demorei, neh? Ah, é q eu achei q tivesse lido um profile teu aqui nesse site, será q tou imaginando coisas? (olha pro copo de caipirinha ao lado) Qto a final não esquenta. Eu jah peguei 4 até agora neste curso... Só este ano q escapei. Bom, espero q este cap não teja uma pira mto gde... huahuauhauha! Apesar de q quase td q eu escrevo é pira. E se não fosse, qual seria a graça? HUAhuHAuHau! Vlw pelo review e ateh mais!

**Capítulo 19 – A Luta Chega ao Fim**

10 de outubro de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra

Gustav e Heero continuaram se encarando, enquanto os 31 MS construídos pelo engenheiro Ilianov permaneciam imóveis. Com uma ordem de Gustav, todos se voltaram novamente contra os gundans de Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei e os atacaram. Gustav também partiu para a ofensiva. Deslocou-se na velocidade de um raio e por pouco não atingiu Heero, que conseguiu se desviar no último segundo. O piloto do Wing Zero tentou aproveitar a brecha aberta no ataque falho de Gustav mas este se defendeu de seu golpe.

Enquanto isso as coisas não estavam melhores para os outros pilotos. Sabendo das condições dos pilotos daqueles MS, nenhum deles queria matar ou ferir alguma das crianças. O que significava que a luta ficaria mais difícil. E também, como Quatre dissera anteriormente, aqueles garotos todos, mesmo sendo tão jovens, eram melhores e mais habilidosos do que muitos soldados da OZ e da Aliança que haviam enfrentado antes.

- Caramba! A Noin teria se orgulhado de um exército como esse! – Falou Duo, enquanto desviava do ataque de um deles e se preparava para um contra-ataque.

- Não são crianças comuns.

- Mas que droga! – Gritou Quatre, desviando de vários ataques e se protegendo de outros. – Vocês ficaram sob efeito desta droga anos! Vocês tem que resistir!

Um dos mobile suits conseguiu acertá-lo, derrubando-o. O Sandrock se reergueu e se colocou em posição defesa outra vez.

- Que droga, resistam! Vocês não querem nos atacar, resistam!

- Que idiota, está deixando seus sentimentos interferirem na luta. – Rosnou Gustav, que lutava contra Heero mas de alguma forma, ainda conseguia ver o que acontecia entre os outros. – É inútil, eles não vão te escutar!

O gundam de Quatre foi então lançado longe pelo ataque conjunto de dois garotos e quando se recompôs, outro apontava um canhão para ele. Na sua tela surgiu o rosto de Ethan, que falava quase num sussuro.

- Fujam... Não queremos machucar vocês...

- Não podem desistir. Vocês têm que lutar contra isso.

- Reaja... não vou aguentar mais... – Pediu o garoto.

Quatre avançou em sua direção, e golpeou o MS antes de ele atirar. A arma caiu no chão e Ethan não pôde se conter. Atacou o Sandrock com um soco, embora não muito forte.

_Está resistindo. Está quase conseguindo... – _Pensou o árabe.

Enquanto isso, os outros continuavam tendo problemas. Duo, Trowa e Wufei tinham conseguido inutilizar totalmente no máximo uns dois MS. Eram muito resistentes e todos os restantes continuavam a ofensiva. No entanto, como podiam reparar, alguns pareciam estar superando a tal droga que os controlava. De fato tinham tomado aquilo por muitos anos e tinham criado resistência. Motivo pelo qual Ilianov aumentara várias vezes as doses e de vez em quando trocava a droga por outra de mesmo efeito.

Trowa percebeu isso quando uma das máquinas veio em alta velocidade para acertá-lo, mas se desviou no último momento, golpeando apenas o ar. Os outros também começaram a reconhecer sinais parecidos entre os soldados pré-adolescentes restantes.

E no meio daquele confuso campo de batalha, onde os dois lados formariam um só exército se pudessem escolher, o gundam Sandrock parou diante de seus adversários. Abaixou os braços, abandonando a posição defensiva.

- Quatre! Ficou louco? Vão matar você! – Berrou Duo, que se ocupava tentando bloquear os ataques dos outros garotos.

- Acordem... por favor acordem! – Gritou o árabe, para os MS que o encaravam, parecendo hesitantes.

Mesmo enfrentando Heero, Gustav notou o que se passava. Golpeou o Wing Zero fazendo com que se afastasse e gritou.

- Matem ele logo!

Uma ordem direta era mais do que eles poderiam evitar. Aqueles que hesitavam se moveram em direção ao Sandrock, que não esboçou qualquer reação. Um ataque múltiplo jogou o gundam ao chão pesadamente. Dentro da máquina, Quatre viu faíscas voarem dos controles e estilhaços passarem raspando perto de sua cabeça. Sentiu uma forte dor no lado direito do tórax e sangue quente manchar-lhe a blusa. Olhou pela tela e percebeu que um dos adversários tinha um canhão apontado para ele. A voz de Gustav eccou, dando ordens para que atirasse.

Não tinha como sair dali e se levasse um tiro naquele estado seria o fim. Mas de repente outro MS trombou com aquele que mirava. Alguém tinha lançado-o contra ele para evitar que atirasse?

- Tudo bem aí, Quatre? – Perguntou a voz de Ethan, vinda do MS que colidira.

- Estou bem.

Ethan se colocou na sua frente, encarando os companheiros.

- Dá pra resistir! Podemos resistir!

Em seguida virou-se para Quatre.

- Por que você fez isso, seu maluco? Podia ter morrido!

- Eu achei que vocês precisavam de um pouco de motivação pra superarem essa droga...

A luta continuou cada vez mais devagar, já que cada vez mais crianças paravam de obedecer aos comandos e começavam a tentar conter os amigos que ainda não podiam evitar de atacá-los.

Enquanto isso, Heero e Gustav continuavam a se enfrentar. Heero estava já sentindo os efeitos dos ataques no seu gundam. O outro ainda lutava como se tivesse acabado de começar. Como era possível? Se continuasse assim iria perder. Gustav, ou 06 como Ilianov as vezes o chamava, não se cansava nunca. De repente um descuido. O Wing Zero foi imobilizado pelo inimigo, que aparentemente pretendia esmagar o gundam na altura do cockpit.

_Não posso perder outra vez... – _Pensou Heero. – _Droga, se for pra morrer você vem comigo._

Naquele instante, o piloto viu tudo escurecer e desaparecer. Parecia que o sistema Zero queria lhe mostrar alguma coisa. O que poderia mostrar numa hora destas?

Uma imagem se materializou a sua frente. Duas pessoas. Uma era Relena, a outra, parecia uma criança. Uma menina de no máximo uns dois anos de idade, sorria para ele enquanto segurava a mão da garota.

_Heero..._

O que aquilo significava? Estaria o Sistema Zero querendo lhe dizer para que não fizesse aquilo em que estava pensando? O piloto logo voltou da alucinação momentânea, desejando mais do que nunca sair vivo dali.

- Não... essa menina... eu não... NÃO POSSO MORRER AINDA! – gritou ele, se recompondo.

Gustav foi pego de surpresa. Não esperava que o outro ainda reagisse.

- Seu infeliz. Deixando o medo tomar conta de você...

- Quem falou em medo? – Respondeu ele, rispidamente.

- Isso que nos faz diferentes! Eu nunca deixo sentimentos tolos me atrapalharem. Eu não tenho sentimentos quando estou lutando!

Subitamente o Wing Zero atacou, revelando uma força e velocidade superiores àquelas até então demonstradas. Antes de Gustav ter tempo de entender o que fora aquela súbita explosão de energia, o sabre de raios de Heero atravessava a cabine de comando e o próprio piloto perfeito.

- Então você não é um soldado, é uma máquina. – Falou Heero, puxando o sabre de volta e se afastando ao que o mobile suit derrotado explodiu.

Dentro do prédio...

- Gustav foi derrotado, senhor Ilianov.

- M...mas como? Como pôde vencer Gustav? A diferença entre eles era imensa!

- Está acabado! – Ecoou a voz de Heero, sendo ouvida por todo o local. – Você perdeu, Ilianov. Os garotos não vão mais lutar e Gustav não vai protegê-lo. Renda-se ou destruímos o prédio!

- Desgraçado!

A imagem de Ilianov surgiu nas telas dos gundans.

- Nos rendemos mas p...por favor, não atire.

Do lado de fora, várias crianças deixaram seus MS. Ethan também saiu do seu, correndo para dentro do prédio.

- Ei, onde aquele moleque vai? – Perguntou Duo.

- Vá atrás dele. – Falou Quatre, respirando ruidosamente e com dificuldade. – Antes que ele faça uma besteira...

Duo seguiu o menino, acompanhado por Trowa e Wufei. Entraram no prédio e correram, seguindo o som dos passos do menino. Quando o encontraram, ele tinha um revólver na mão, apontado para Ilianov que parecia simplesmente desesperado demais sequer para falar.

- Não atire, garoto! Pare!

- Ele vai pagar! Pagar por tudo que fez!

Duo alcançou o garoto a tempo e arrancou a arma de sua mão. O tiro saiu e acertou a parede a alguns centímetros da cara do engenheiro, que por um instante pareceu que ia desmaiar.

- Vai querer sujar as suas mãos com o sangue desse cara? – Perguntou Duo, segurando firme o braço do menino.

- Me deixa, quero me vingar dele!

- Você é muito novo. Não vai querer carregar a morte de uma pessoa nas suas costas a vida inteira. – Disse Trowa.

- Olha quem fala!

- Acha que vale a pena viver com a culpa de ter matado alguém? Acha que esse fardo vale a vida de um idiota como ele?

- N...não vale... – Sussurou Ilianov.

- Cala a boca que ninguém aqui falou com você! – Gritou Duo para o homem, que se encolheu mais ainda.

Neste momento Heero entrou na sala.

- Ele não vai ser morto só por que você quer vingança. Será interrogado e irá pagar por seus crimes. Se o matasse estaria fazendo um bem para ele.

Ethan desistiu. Parou de tentar recuperar a arma que Duo lhe tomara e sorriu desconcertado.

- E o Quatre? – Perguntou ele.

- Está bastante ferido. Vamos ter de viajar para a cidade, ele precisa de atendimento médico.

- Então vamos logo, que vocês tão esperando? Adulto é tudo lerdo... – Disse ele, correndo em direção à saída.

- Crianças... Acho que nunca vou entender como funciona a cabeça delas...

* * *

N/A: Ok, penúltimo capítulo! Yay! O fic está chegando ao fim! Finalmente! O próximo eu acho mais legal, vamos ver o q o povo vai achar. Este fic aqui me deu trabalho pra escrever, eu tinha de rabiscar até esqueminha pra não me perder... Pelo menos o próximo saiu quase inteiro de maneira bem natural (se isso é bom ou não, não sei...) Bom, chega de falação por hj. Ateh mais e vlw por tarem acompnhando ateh aqui! 


	20. E A Vida Continua

**Declaração:** GW não me pertence, qq coisa falem com meu advogado...

Tatiana: Hehe! História louca esta... Mas eu me diverti com esta última batalha. Aliás, onde tiver tiros e explosões e sempre me divirto. Acho q vc já percebeu q sou meio louca... HUHAuHAuhUA! Logo vem mais um fic meu mas preciso fazer uns ajustes nele e aí começo a postar. Não sei se tu vai gostar deste pq é outro gênero, outro tipo de história, talz... Mas vamo ver no q dá. E vou querer ver suas histórias aqui neste site tb, hein? Só uma recomendação por experiência própria: escreva a fic inteira antes de começar a postar pq a gente sempre quer alterar coisa depois. Blz então. Vlw pelo review e um feliz natal e ano novo pra vc!

**Capítulo 20 – E A Vida Continua...**

10 de outubro de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra

Ethan saiu do prédio correndo, seguido por Duo. Os outros ficaram dentro da instalação, querendo cuidar das pessoas que ali trabalhavam. O piloto do Deathscythe, assim que se encontrou fora do prédio, viu Quatre sentado na areia, cercado por algumas crianças.

- Ei, você! – Gritou um deles para Duo. – Ele tá ferido!

Duo se aproximou, querendo verificar as condições do amigo.

- Tudo bem aí, cara?

- Tudo...mas tá difícil...respirar... – Respondeu o árabe, com longas pausas entre as palavras.

- Você precisa de um médico. Melhor irmos pro hospital na cidade mais próxima. Os outros cuidam das coisas aqui.

- Fica muito longe! – Choramingou a garota chamada Cecile.

- Ela tem razão.

De repente o garoto de nome Akira deu um salto, colocando-se em pé.

- Como eu sou burro! Tem um heliporto no telhado!

- Tem um helicóptero lá?

- Tem! Tem sim!

- Ok. Quatre, vamos pra cidade. Os outros resolvem aqui. E você garoto, explica pra eles que fomos pra cidade e estaremos esperando lá.

- Pode deixar comigo!

Duo ajudou Quatre a se levantar e Akira os levou pelo caminho mais curto até o heliporto, de onde decolaram.

Ainda dentro da instalação, os outros três pilotos gundam haviam já prendido todos os funcionários do lugar e agora interrogavam Ilianov.

- De onde você arranjou essas crianças? – Perguntou Heero.

- Essas crianças tomaram parte de minha experiência desde que eram embriões! Vocês moleques não compreendem a beleza do meu experimento!

- E nem queremos. – Reclamou Wufei.

- São embriões de clínicas de fertilização. Inserimos neles genes que potencializam a ação das drogas para controle. Além de outros que garantem uma melhor saúde e habilidades avançadas para suas idades.

Wufei se aproximou do engenheiro com a intenção de chutá-lo para descontar a raiva que sentia naquele momento mas Ethan e outros garotos entraram correndo. O menino explicou sobre Quatre e que Duo o levaria para o hospital, quase engolindo as palavras de tão rápido que falava. Quando terminou Ilianov deu uma risada debochada.

- Isso que dá se meter a entendido do assunto.

Se Wufei planejava chutar o homem, com certeza não seria um chute tão forte quanto o que Ethan meteu bem na boca dele.

- Cala a boca, seu velho patético! – Ethan gritou para o engenheiro, que cuspia no chão sangue e dois ou três dentes que a pancada lhe arrancara.

Os outros então carregaram os gundans nos aviões. Heero usou o equipamento da base para se comunicar com Sally e colocá-la a par de tudo que ocorrera. Assim que tirassem os gundans dali, ela traria oficiais da Preventers para prender Ilianov e seus homens, além de fazer algo a respeito do exército infanto-juvenil que ali estava.

Heero e Trowa então se encarregaram de levar os gundans de volta ao abrigo. Wufei ficou esperando a chegada de seus superiores na base e toda a criançada continuou ali também, imaginando qual seria seu destino agora que estavam livres.

12 de outubro de 197 d.c.

Planeta Terra

O som de cortina se abrindo e a claridade que adentrou o aposento acordaram Quatre. Ele notou uma enfermeira que andava apressada, ajeitando coisas a sua volta. Mexeu-se um pouco e a mulher percebeu que ele despertara.

- Opa, bom dia. Acordou, enfim. Como se sente?

- Dolorido...

- Natural. Pode respirar sem dificuldades?

O árabe inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar.

- Posso. Ainda dói, mas posso respirar.

- Ótimo. Vou chamar a médica que te atendeu pra te examinar. E tem um amigo teu aqui também. A essa hora deve tar dormindo nas cadeiras da sala de triagem...

12 de outubro de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1

Com os gundans de volta ao mesmo abrigo até que encontrassem outro, Heero, Wufei e Trowa retornaram para a casa onde tinham estado tanto tempo antes e onde Relena, Middie, Hilde e o velho Dr. J esperavam. Sally não se achava mais na colônia. Tinha viajado para a Terra, para ver a base agora inutilizada.

Ao toque da campainha seguiu-se o som de passos apressados, vindos de dentro da casa. Relena abriu a porta e atrás dela estavam as outras duas garotas, todas aliviadas de vê-los sãos e salvos mais uma vez.

- Sally nos contou tudo. Como está o Quatre? – Perguntou uma delas.

- Parece que está bem. Duo está com ele. Ele teve sorte, de acordo com o que os médicos disseram.

- O que houve com ele?

- Costela quebrada, perfurou o pulmão mas não voltou à posição normal. Se tivesse voltado e deixasse um buraco aberto, disseram que teria morrido. – Falou Heero.

- Nossa. Mas ele está bem agora, então...

- Está.

Os três entraram, sentando-se no sofá para descansarem da longa viagem. Teriam de voltar cada um para sua casa, mas havia tempo ainda. Esperavam ainda notícias de Sally, sobre o que havia sido resolvido a respeito da base e das crianças. Depois de relaxar um pouco, Wufei se retirou da sala. Não demorou muito Trowa também saiu e Middie o seguiu pouco depois. Hilde foi para o quintal e Heero ficou ainda sentado, ao lado de Relena.

- Que alívio, saber que tudo ficou bem. – Disse ela. – Estava preocupada com você. Achei que aquele piloto que você enfrentou antes poderia estar lá.

- E ele estava. – Respondeu o outro.

Relena o encarou, surpresa.

- Mas eu o derrotei. – Terminou Heero.

- É, acho que foi bobagem me preocupar tanto com você afinal. Você o derrotou sozinho.

- Não sozinho. Você me ajudou.

- Hã?

Heero sorriu ao ver sua expressão totalmente perplexa, que indicava que ela não fazia a mínima idéia do que ele queria dizer.

- Deixe pra lá.

A imagem que o sistema Zero lhe mostrara veio mais uma vez à sua mente. O sorriso contagiante da menininha, segurando a mão de Relena era tão... reconfortante...

Sem se incomodar de ver se ninguém estava por perto para presenciar a cena, Heero se aproximou de Relena e a beijou. A garota respondeu alisando-lhe os cabelos e beijando-o de volta. Hilde entrou na sala em silêncio, viu o que estava se passando e saiu de fininho não querendo atrapalhar. Os dois ficaram sentados no sofá, encostados um ao outro por um bom tempo ainda.

Já em outro quarto, Trowa ajeitava algumas coisas quando Middie entrou.

- Quando pretende voltar para o circo? – Perguntou ela.

- Não sei. Assim que Sally nos der notícias de como terminou este caso.

A garota suspirou, sentando-se na cama e olhando pela janela.

- E eu estou de volta à estrada. – Disse ela, desanimada.

- Não tem para onde ir?

- Não...

- Pode vir comigo se quiser. – Disse Trowa, admirado em perceber como ele mesmo esperava que ela aceitasse.

- Você está falando sério?

- Estou.

Ela deu um largo sorriso, levantou-se e o abraçou.

- Eu adoraria.

15 de outubro de 197 d.c.

Colônia L1

- Bom, é isso aí, galera. – Falou Duo, que andava pelo espaçoporto de mãos dadas com Hilde. – Estamos caindo fora. Nosso vôo já vai sair.

Os outros lhes desejaram boa viagem e antes de irem Duo se lembrou de algo que queria perguntar.

- Ah, Sally! E como ficou a história das crianças?

- Bom, como todas elas são já mais velhas e seria difícil serem adotadas, a Preventers aceitou o pedido que fizeram. Serão matriculadas numa escola militar e poderão se alistar quando forem maiores de idade.

- Mas é uma surpresa que queiram ser soldados depois de tudo pelo que passaram.

- Acho que entendo elas. – Disse Heero. – É tudo o que sabem fazer, viveram a vida toda desta forma.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir também. – Disse Quatre, agora recuperado de seus ferimentos. – Meu vôo sai daqui a pouco.

Quatre se despediu e foi em uma direção. Duo e Hilde seguiram em outra. Wufei e Sally não tinham muito tempo para conversar pois tinham trabalho a fazer e então voltaram à Preventers. Trowa e Middie também seguiram em direção ao seu portão de embarque, enquanto Heero e Relena ficaram. Partiriam somente no dia seguinte. Relena tinha uma conferência em outra colônia para ir.

- Vamos indo? – Perguntou ela.

- Vamos. – Ele respondeu, pegando na mão dela e começando a andar, sem pressa.

- Sabe, agora me lembrei que você ainda não disse.

- Não disse o quê? – Ele perguntou.

- Quando você esteve no hospital. Já faz tempo...

Heero forçou a memória, tentando lembrar-se do que ela falava.

"_Heero... quanto ao que disse antes... é verdade mesmo?"_

"_Você sabe que é." _

"_Gostaria de ouvir você dizer pra mim."_

- Ah. Aquilo. Não acredito que você ainda se lembra...

- Eu não vou me esquecer tão cedo. Ainda estou esperando.

Ele não pôde conter um sorriso. Encarou os olhos verdes da garota e disse.

- Eu te amo.

- FIM -

* * *

N/A: AAAAAAA!!! Q brega! Este final saiu brega! Mas eu não sabia o q escrever então fica brega mesmo. Ferre-se! Vamos fazer uma enquete: se vc achou o final brega ligue para 0800-666 e se vc achou o final insuportavelmente brega e quer q a autora se mate, ligue para 0800-000. Ou deixa review msm... Bom, vlw por terem lido o fic e boas festas para todos! Ano q vem eu volto com mais um fic e pra dar uma prévia é pra ser um romancezinho mais leve (pelo menos a maior parte da história). Sim, EU, Stéph's, escrevi um romance. Bizarro, né? 


End file.
